La Anomalía Anónima
by Kary
Summary: Un espía es contratado para volver al Battousai en Kenshin...seduciendo a la mujer mas importante para el ¿podra este hombre sobrevivir los celos de Battousai?Traducción al original“The Nameless Anomaly”¿el amor de Kenshin y Kaoru triunfara? *COMP
1. Prologo

Prologo  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno principalmente esta historia no es de mi propiedad, yo solo soy la que la traduce para que todos los que solo hablan español puedan disfrutarla.  
  
La autora es Dora-chan, una excelente escritora según mi criterio. La historia aun no ha sido terminada, yo espero que la culmine pronto, por ahora iré traduciendo los capítulos poco a poco, ya que son un poco largos y mi tiempo no es muy extenso.  
  
La escritora solo escribe y habla en ingles así que si le quieren escribir consideren esto, su email es dora_winifred03@hotmail.com, por otra dejen sus Reviews que para mi y para ella son muy importantes.  
  
El titulo original es "The Nameless Anomaly", y la pueden encontrar aquí mismo.  
  
Por último ya saben que ni Rurouni Kenshin no es de nuestra propiedad, y solo escribimos y traducimos para pasar un buen rato.  
  
Ya no los fastidio mas y los dejo con la historia. 


	2. Capitulo 1 El Espia

La Anomalía Anónima  
  
Capitulo I  
  
El Espía  
  
Escrito por  
  
Dora-chan  
  
Traducido por  
  
Kary  
  
  
  
  
  
Ella sabe que él la ama. Ella no era tonta; podía verlo claramente, como él la mira tiernamente con esos ojos violeta acariciante, manso... cómo él intenta aliviar sus cargas haciendo los tantos quehaceres de la casa... cómo él le habla en esa forma, tono suprimido que él sólo emplea al dirigírsele. Sí, ella sabe que él la ama, aun cuando él nunca se molestó en decírselo. Esto la molestaba grandemente, pero ahora ella se había acostumbrado a él; simplemente era la manera de ser de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru se alegraba que por lo menos su amor era mutuo y había dejado de dudar acerca de afecto hacia ella... hasta una tarde fatal en la clínica de Megumi. Inoportunamente Kaoru, había activado la ira celosa de Megumi más temprano ese día intentando "seducir" Sanosuke.  
  
La "seducción" de Sano no era completamente la culpa de Kaoru. Ella no sabía que Sano había decidido tomar un baño en su dojo después del desayuno y Kaoru habían entrado en el baño medio-desnuda, esperando tomar un baño largo y bueno. Una repetición de gritos e insultos se oyó unos momentos después, Kenshin, Megumi, y Yahiko se dieron prisa al baño, alarmados. Kenshin, naturalmente, fue el primero que llegó a la escena y sus ojos estallaron cuando vio lo que vio.  
  
"ORO!?!? "  
  
Afortunadamente para Sano, Kaoru también había sido asustada y había estado demasiado avergonzada para decapitarlo entonces y allí. Sano se ruborizó ligeramente mientras que se vestía apresuradamente, pero él superó su turbación rápidamente y estuvo hablando en broma sobre eso después.  
  
"¡Pero, Jou-chan, yo no tenía ninguna idea!" Sano pronunció con lentitud después a una Kaoru desocupada, cuando ellos se vistieron apropiadamente. "¡Tienes un cuerpo mas bien formado de lo que yo pensé! Kenshin es un hombre muy afortunado."  
  
Kaoru, ruborizada en escarlata empezó a pegarle a Sano con una silla. Sano evitó sus ataques fácilmente y continuó comentando acerca de lo bien formado y sexy de sus partes "femeninas", pero rápidamente se comportó cuando notó el ceño mortal que Kenshin le disparó.  
  
Megumi hirvió toda la tarde silenciosamente y cuando Kaoru llegó después a la tarde para colocar las medicinas en su armario del almacenamiento, Megumi estaba reclamando su venganza. Cuando Kaoru era fácil encolerizar, no era duro para Megumi satisfacer su venganza.  
  
"¿Como van las cosas con Ken-san últimamente? " Megumi preguntó indiferentemente cuando ella le dio la medicación que Kaoru pidió.  
  
"¿Hm? " Kaoru pestañeó. "Él está bien, claro".  
  
"No, baka, yo no quiero decir eso, lo quiero decir es otra cosa. Ya sabes, cómo es tu... el er, 'la relación' con Ken-san. ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado los dos? "  
  
Kaoru miró ceñuda ligeramente a la manera en que Megumi dio énfasis a la palabra 'la relación.' Megumi sonrió ceremoniosamente en su interior; ella había tocado un asunto delicado. ¡Oh, Kaoru... te dejas manipular tan fácilmente! penso la 'zorra'  
  
"No mucho, realmente", Kaoru contestó, casi amargamente. "Yo sé que él me quiere, por lo menos un poco, pero él no lo muestra. Pero entonces de nuevo... éste es el Kenshin sobre el que nosotros estamos hablando, por eso no estoy preocupada. Él apenas necesita tiempo... "  
  
Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Megumi resopló. Ella había esperado que Megumi le diera otra conferencia enfadada en dudar los sentimientos de Kenshin para ella. Pero en cambio, la doctora se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada fija dignándose a Kaoru.  
  
"Bien, claro. ¿Qué esperabas? "  
  
"Huh? " Kaoru pestañeó.  
  
"Kaoru", Megumi empezó en una voz despectiva, "intenta recordar el hecho de que el hombre de quien estas enamorado es 10 años mayor que tú. Si él fuera algún muchacho adolescente tonto, enamorado él te habría llovido hace tiempo con discursos floridos y regalos caros. Pero éste no es el hombre con el que estas tratando, el es un hombre adulto, con sabores más maduros que los muchachos de tu edad."  
  
Kaoru miró fijamente e inexpresivamente a Megumi. La última continuó cruelmente.  
  
"Y estando enamorada de un hombre mayor que tú, debes prepararte a competir con mujeres que son mayores claro, más maduras, y con más... desarrolló en sus cuerpos que tú. Créeme, Kaoru, allí nunca faltaran mujeres que alegremente pasarían su vida al lado del ex-Battousai callado y con cabellera roja. Con las tantas mujeres y las tantas opciones alrededor suyo, ¿por qué debe Ken-san tener prisa y escoger imprudentemente a una esposa? "  
  
Megumi resopló en el triunfo a la mirada en la cara de Kaoru, dándole la medicina a la muchacha.  
  
"Después de todo, tanuki-chan, él todavía tiene sólo 28 años, tiene el tiempo suficiente"  
  
  
  
Perdida en sus pensamientos, Kaoru tardo mas de treinta minutos para llegar a casa, considerando que el viaje habría tomado sólo diez minutos si hubiera estado en un estado mental normal. Ella estaba caminando tan ausentemente que no notó que estaba en casa hasta que una voz cerca de la verja la sobresaltó. Buscando vio a Kenshin preocupado, sus ojos púrpura serios se encendían en la oscuridad, llenos de preocupación tierna. Él había estado de pie fuera, esperando por su retorno.  
  
"¿Kaoru-dono? " él se le acercó. "¿Por qué tardo tanto? Shessa estaba empezando a preocuparse."  
  
Kaoru encontró su mirada; sus ojos tenían una mirada que nunca antes había visto y que además no entendió. Él consideró su perfil en serio.  
  
"¿Cuál es la razón, Kaoru-dono, estas herida?"  
  
"No", era todos que ella podía decir  
  
Yup, ella se dijo, había amor velado detrás de esos ojos hermosos, él suyo definitivamente. ¿Era bastante obvio... por qué sino él no estaría de pie fuera de la verja durante una hora sólo para asegurarse que ella vino a casa segura? Después de todo, ella había sido la única persona de la que él se despidió cuando partió para irse a Kyoto. Y él siempre la escudó con su propio cuerpo si un extraño la amenazaba. Debe ser el amor...  
  
Hay muchas formas de amor. Quizás Kenshin sólo la ve como una hermana y quiere protegerla como un hermano mayor obediente, aunque para eso estaba Sano. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon cuando pensó en esto. ¿Hacía eso de verdad...?  
  
"Yo estoy bien", dijo ella embotadamente.  
  
"¿Esta segura?", él se acerco más a ella, mientras tomándola por el codo. "Pareces pálida, Kaoru-dono... ¿que pasó? " él exigió suavemente.  
  
Kaoru lo vio calladamente por un momento largo, entonces le dio una sonrisa. "Nada, realmente".  
  
Como si eso fuera bastante como respuesta para él. Él frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... " él dijo, en un tono que le dio a entender que él no la dejaría ir a otro lugar hasta que ella le diera una respuesta satisfactoria.  
  
"Yo simplemente estaba preguntándome por qué sus gi se ven más rosa bajo la luz de la luna." Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron en la oscuridad.  
  
"¡¿¡Oro!?! " Kenshin dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás "¡No es rosa! Es fucsia! "  
  
Kaoru sólo resopló. "¡Rosa, fucsia... no tiene diferencia, Kenshin! "  
  
"¡No es! El rosa es rosa y el fucsia es fucsia! "  
  
"Hai. mira yo uso bastante color rosado, y se ve mas, sobretodo en la oscuridad".  
  
"Yo creo que usted es una persiana colorida, Kaoru-dono. "  
  
"¡¿Qué?! Kaoru simulo enojo, pero ella no suprimió su sorpresa. ¿¡Cómo había podido insultarla educadamente, dirigiéndosele con 'el dono' y un insulto en la misma frase!?  
  
Kenshin se puso una vez más serio. A él no se le podía distraer tan fácil, y el hecho de que Kaoru había intentado cambiar el asunto no le gustaba.  
  
"¿Por qué tardo tanto en volver de la clínica de Megumi-dono, Kaoru-dono? Debe tomar menos de diez minutos."  
  
En estos momentos Kaoru sentía el tiente de molestia en su voz. Él parecía un padre reprimiendo a su hija pequeña por quedarse fuera de la casa por más tiempo. ¡Yo ya no soy pequeña, Kuso! pensó ella enojadamente. ¡Tengo diecisiete años y si yo quiero vagar fuera en la oscuridad, tengo el derecho perfecto para hacerlo Grr!  
  
Kaoru abrochó sus manos encima de su corazón y reveló un sollozo evidentemente falso.  
  
"¡Oh, Kenshin! ¡Fue tan horrible! Yo simplemente caminaba calle abajo cuando cuatro gamberros vinieron y comenzaron a darme una paliza. Entonces, como puedes ver, rasgaron mi kimono y... y luego oh! " ella soltó otro lamento artificial y enterró su cara en sus manos para esconder su risita.  
  
Para Kenshin no fue divertido.  
  
"Eso no es cómico, Kaoru-dono", él dijo gravemente.  
  
"Kenshin", ella sonrió abiertamente a él. "No paso nada, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente. Vamos ahora dentro. ¿Yahiko lavó bien los platos?, esta noche es su turno" dio un giro.  
  
Ella se permitió ser guiada en el dojo. Vio al Rurouni a su lado. ¿Qué veía exactamente Kenshin cuándo la miraba? se preguntó. ¿Una mujer joven deseable? ¿o una muchacha pequeña, inocente que llamaba a su protección debido a su candidez desvalida? Ella le rogó a kami que no fuera lo último.  
  
  
  
Un hombre joven alto con el cabello rubio liso entró en una habitación oscura. Un rayo diagonal de la luz de la luna suave entro en el cuarto oscuro a través de una sola ventana polvorienta. El hombre rubio podía ver sólo el contorno vago de un escritorio de madera grande en la oscuridad ante él, y el contorno de un hombre que se sentaba detrás de ese escritorio.  
  
"¿Shoiriki Shigeru,? " el hombre habló en una voz baja.  
  
El hombre joven rubio cabeceó ligeramente.  
  
"¿Sabes porque estas aquí? "  
  
"Vagamente", Shigeru contestó evasivamente. Él no quería que el hombre supiera la magnitud de su conocimiento por ahora... él podría recoger más información fingiendo la ignorancia.  
  
"Dígame lo que usted sabe", dijo al hombre.  
  
"Mi misión es... encontrar un cierto rurouni y regresarlo a ser el Battousai que fue alguna ves" Shigeru contestado, lo mas simple que pudo.  
  
El hombre detrás del escritorio miró Shigeru silenciosamente por un momento largo mientras él el masticaba una caña inconscientemente. Él podría decir que Shigeru era un hombre joven suave... guapo también, sus ojos eran luminosos y su piel bronceada. Él sería perfecto para el trabajo.  
  
"Sí", el hombre dijo finalmente. "Pero yo no te diré más de eso hasta que estés deacuerdo en tomar la misión."  
  
"No crees que no estaría aquí si no planeara tomar la misión", Shigeru contesto.  
  
"Muy bien. Tienes razón; tienes que encontrar un rurouni por el nombre de Himura Kenshin, anteriormente un hitokiri llamado Battousai el destajador. Él no será difícil de encontrar, vive en Tokio. El hombre está arrepentido, ha jurado nunca matar de nuevo. Pero eso es algo sin sentido; todos sabemos que un hitokiri seguirá siendo un hitokiri hasta la muerte.  
  
Después de localizar a este hombre, usted hará todo lo que este dentro de su poder para despertar el battousai que habita dentro de su alma. Yo sé que está desesperado por volver a ser lo que era antes, pero Himura simplemente es muy terco, y no quiere. Después de que hayas revivido a Battousai, Tienes que traerlo ante mi ¿entendido? "  
  
"Hai."  
  
El hombre metió la mano en un cajón y puso una bolsa pesada en el escritorio.  
  
"Aquí esta el pago contado. La mitad de la cantidad prometida. El resto vendrá cuando yo vea a Battousai en mi cámara."  
  
Shigeru caminó adelante y aceptó el dinero, arqueando la cabeza ligeramente como cortesía.  
  
"Gracias, señor".  
  
"Ya sabes que hacer para lograr lo que te pido "  
  
El hombre rubio celebró un momento. "Puedo improvisar."  
  
"La mejor manera de despertar a Battousai es luchando, Shoiriki. Hágale querer matarlo. Hágalo que vuelva a tener hambre de asesino, hambre por matar, eso es lo que necesito. He oído que esta enamorado de una muchacha de Tokio. Sugiero que usted la encuentre y la mate. ¿Sabes luchar bien?  
  
"Lo que me falta en fuerza lo tengo en velocidad", dijo orgullosamente Shigeru  
  
El hombre miraba Shigeru dudosamente. "Aunque seas rápido no lograras pegarle a Battousai, muchacho".  
  
Shigeru sonrió, y no pudo ocultar el sonido arrogante cuando continuó. "Señor, si puedo decir esto... creo que tengo una manera más eficaz de liberar Battousai."  
  
Una pausa corta. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se apoyó atrás en su silla.  
  
"No me importa como lo hagas, simplemente hazlo. Pero me temo que no tienes la fuerza necesaria" él hombre ignoró la llamarada de fuego en los ojos de Shigeru "para completar esta misión, te proporcionaré ayuda personal" Él sacó una foto grande.  
  
Un hombre grande empujó de repente la puerta a la cámara oscura. Él entró en el cuarto oscuro y cerro la puerta de nuevo con un golpe fuerte. Parecía monstruoso y formidable incluso en la poca luz de la ventana. Sus colmillos se destacaron amenazadoramente cuando él dio un gruñido suave.  
  
"Éste es Seiji. Él le proporcionará la fuerza que le falta en su batalla contra Battousai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Entonces nuestra reunión está acabada. ¿Hay más preguntas? "  
  
"¿Es... yo puedo saber su nombre, por lo menos? ¿Simplemente para saberlo? " Shigeru agregó, pero supo que estaba arriesgando su suerte.  
  
"Cuando necesites verme, yo te avisaré", dijo el hombre, desconfiando en Shiergu, obviamente no le daría información vital. "Y no se olvide, Shoiriki... lo estaré observando."  
  
Shigeru sólo cabeceó ligeramente, cuando dos guardias vinieron y lo escoltaron fuera del cuarto oscuro.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Date prisa y come tu desayuno, busu! " grito Yahiko, molestándola para empezar su entrenamiento en el dojo. "¡Todavía necesito mas entrenamiento para llegar a ser un samurai, ¿recuerdas!? "  
  
Kaoru bebió a sorbos su té despacio (sólo para molestarlo). "Todavía tienes cinco años para lograrlo, Yahiko-chan, así que dejame terminar mi desayuno en paz."  
  
"¿A quién estas llamando 'chan', bruja fea? "  
  
"Yo podría considerar omitir el 'chan' cuando seas tres pulgadas mas alto", Kaoru dijo, mientras miraba hacia abajo su nariz al muchacho.  
  
Kenshin sonrió, como el solo le sonríe a ellos. Él nunca dejaría de admirar la energía que Kaoru y Yahiko irradiaban alrededor de la casa.  
  
"¿El desayuno ya esta listo?" se escucho la voz de Sano. El hombre joven entró en la habitación y se sentó a la mesa. Kaoru se ruborizó ligeramente al verlo, recordando la casualidad del baño.  
  
Kenshin, atento notó el rubor y frunció el entrecejo a Sano cuando puso un desayuno demasiado cocido delante de Sano. El último miró fijamente su plato silenciosamente por un momento.  
  
" ¿Jou-chan cocino el desayuno hoy? " murmuró.  
  
Kaoru le tiró su taza, qué él eludió fácilmente. "¡Que grosero!" grito ella, pero evitó los ojos de Sano.  
  
"No, Kenshin hizo el desayuno", Yahiko contestó. "Pero el tuyo esta solo un poco quemado."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin permanecían de color de violeta, pero Sano se dio cuenta del aura del rurouni y acabo su desayuno inquietamente. Quizás él debía esperar un día antes de mostrar su cara de nuevo en el dojo, por su propio bienestar.  
  
Así que Sano tragó su desayuno rápidamente. Kenshin comenzó para lavar los platos y Kaoru y Yahiko comenzaron a practicar (y pelear).  
  
En ese momento un hombre joven con el cabello rubio y los ojos castaños oscuros empujados la abierta verja y entrando en el patio.  
  
Kaoru oyó que las verjas se habrían y se dirigió en seguida hacia el patio, dejando a Yahiko haciendo 1000 toques con su espada. Ella encontró a alguien extraño esperando pacientemente en su patio. La capa negra que llevaba alrededor de su hombro en parte ocultaba el gi azul oscuro que tenía debajo. Él sonrió ligeramente a la vista de ella. Aunque ella llevaba en un gi modesto y estaba ligeramente sudada, era una vista maravillosa. Toda un maravilla lo que Battousai obtuvo, meditó él.  
  
"¿Puedo ayudarlo? " ella dijo. Kenshin y Sano aparecían detrás de ella.  
  
El extraño vio al Rurouni un momento, ignorándolo rápidamente, retrocedió su sonrisa inteligente a Kaoru.  
  
"Hola. soy Shoiriki Shigeru, espadachín de la Escuela de Shoiriki. He oído hablar de los rumores de las habilidades extraordinarias de la Escuela Kamiya y me he detenido para verlo por mi mismo."  
  
Kaoru, adulada, comenzó a decir alegremente. "¿Realmente? Oh, no es para tanto, en verdad. Ni siquiera hay tantos estudiantes... " ella hizo una pausa. "Perdone mi rudeza... soy Kamiya Kaoru, y éstos son mis amigos Himura Kenshin y Sagara Sanosuke. Niza para encontrárselo, Shoiriki- san. "  
  
Shigeru se quitó la mochila y la dejó caer suavemente a la tierra. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon ligeramente cuando vio las placas de dojos que Shigeru llevaba en su bolsa.  
  
"Kamiya-san, yo he estado viajando alrededor del país desafiando todo dojo que se ha cruzado en mi camino, como puede ver", él hizo señas descuidadamente a su mochila en la tierra. "Y ahora, yo me honraría si usted aceptara mi desafío."  
  
  
  
"¡¿Qué?! " Kaoru abrió la boca. "¿Usted vino a desafiar el dojo? " su cara lo vio furiosamente mientras enrollaba sus mangas. Estúpido bastardo arrogante, pensó  
  
Kenshin caminó escudado a Kaoru de la vista de Shigeru. No le gustó la manera en que este hombre Shoirki había estado mirando su Kaoru.  
  
Nadie debe tener el derecho para mirarla a excepción mía. pensó. ¡Oro! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Incluso yo soy indigno de mirarla así.  
  
"Yo aceptaré su desafío hacía el dojo en su lugar", Kenshin dijo calladamente.  
  
Shigeru miro a Kenshin desdeñosamente. "¿Usted es el sensei del dojo? "  
  
"No. Kaoru-dono lo es."  
  
"¿Usted es el esposo de la sensei del dojo, entonces? "  
  
"No."  
  
Shigeru resopló, casi rudamente. "¿Ah, entonces es porque la muchacha pequeña ni siquiera puede defender su propio dojo, eh,? El hermano mayor debe caminar adelante y debe tomar el desafío por ella."  
  
Kaoru vaciló. Shigeru había tocado un nervio delicado y ella lo sabía. Empujó a Kenshin suavemente a un lado y brilló insolentemente a Shigeru.  
  
"Es verdad, Kenshin, yo puedo manejar esto. ¿Qué tipo de maestra soy si no puedo defender el nombre de mi dojo ni siquiera? Yo acepto su desafío, Shioiriki-san. "  
  
"Pero Kaoru-dono…"  
  
"¡Yo puedo hacer esto, Kenshin! "  
  
El no dijo nada más, con el disgusto plantado en su rostro se quedo a un lado.  
  
Así comenzó el encuentro en el dojo. Kaoru y Shigeru se pusieron en sus posiciones de lucha, con las espadas de madera en sus manos. Kenshin, Sano, y Yahiko estaban de pie a un lado, mirando.  
  
"¿Usted entiende, claro?", Shigeru empezó, "si usted pierde, yo consigo guardar su placa y hacer cualquier cosa que quiera con ella. ¿Y que su dojo tendrían que cerrar? "  
  
"Sí", ella gruñó.  
  
"Permítame empezar, entonces."  
  
Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Kenshin? "  
  
"¿Sí, Kaoru-dono? "  
  
"Prométeme que no interferirás."  
  
Kenshin frunció el entrecejo a ella. "Kaoru-dono, sessha…"  
  
"Prométeme que no interferirás, no importa lo que pase"  
  
Una pausa larga. "Como quieras, Kaoru-dono. " él mintió. Si ese bastardo le tocaba un solo cabello...  
  
Con un grito la batalla empezó; no anheló en último lugar. Con su primer ataque, Shigeru logro desarmar a Kaoru, sobresaltado y golpeando el arma de sus mano. Entonces con una velocidad incrédula su pierna barrió bajo Kaoru y ella cayo hacia el suelo con un lamento ahogado.  
  
"¡Kaoru-dono! " Los ojos ambarinos de Kenshin se encendieron momentáneamente cuando empezó a correr hacia ella. Pero Sano puso una mano firme en el hombro de Kenshin y lo detuvo.  
  
"Ella no esta herida", Sano dijo calladamente. "No interfieras."  
  
¡Este-este hombre es rápido! ¡Tan rápido como Kenshin... quizá aun más rápido! Kaoru pensó, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente.  
  
La espada de madera de Shigeru estaba ahora a unas pulgadas de su garganta. No había ninguna manera; ella había sido derrotada. La lucha apenas había empezado y ya había acabado.  
  
Shigeru sonrió por lo bajo a la muchacha, su espada todavía apuntando a su garganta. "Parece que conseguí agregar la placa de Kamiya a mi colección."  
  
Kenshin se libró de la aprehensión de Sano y caminó adelante.  
  
"Eso no pasará hasta que usted me gane, Shoiriki".  
  
Shigeru le hecho una mirada al samurai que lo miraba con una línea dorada en sus ojos. "Pensé que nosotros ya habíamos acordado que usted no es el sensei de este dojo."  
  
"Eso da lo mismo. El dojo es importante para Kaoru-dono, y yo no le permitiré tomarlo de ella de ninguna una manera", Kenshin no podría ayudar pero gruño un poco cuando miró la espada en la garganta de Kaoru.  
  
"Yo ya gane, y nada de lo que haga cambiara ese hecho", Shigeru resopló. "Yo puedo, sin embargo, negociar".  
  
Shigeru retiró su arma y sus ojos centellearon bajo Kaoru.  
  
"Yo puedo permitirle guardar su placa si...si usted acepta una cita mañana por la noche conmigo".  
  
Kaoru abrió la boca. Kenshin murmuro oro. A Sano se le cayo la quijada. Y Yahiko pestañeó.  
  
"¡¿QUE?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota de autor:  
  
¿Bien, les gusto? Este es mi primer fic de RK, y no se bien como hacerlo. ¡Yo lo siento mucho si este capítulo es tranquilo (gomen! - _ -), pero yo simplemente estoy poniendo el fundamento aquí. Realmente espero entretener a todos en los próximos capítulos. Por favor R+R, y los comentarios constructivos son * siempre * apreciados.  
  
  
  
Notas de la traductora:  
  
Bueno espero que me este quedando bien la traducción y ya lo saben tanto autores como traductores disfrutamos de sus mensajes y Reviews…  
  
Gracias por todo.  
  
Kary  
  
Final del formulario 


	3. Capitulo 2 La Cita

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo II: La Cita

Escrito por

Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Kenshin estaba al lado de Kaoru en ese instante. Él estaba de pie entre los dos, escudando Kaoru de la vista de Shigeru. Él estaba tranquilo y compuesto, y consideró seriamente  al hombre con callados ojos púrpura.

            "Kaoru-dono", él dijo calladamente, mirando fijamente el hombre ante él. "Perdóname por interferir."  

            "Ken... Kenshin", ella dijo débilmente.  

            Shigeru miró al samurai fríamente. "Discúlpeme, Himura-san, pero ésta no es su lucha."  

            "Lo es ahora." Dijo fríamente.  

            "De todos modos ¿Cuál es su problema?" Shigeru siguió en su voz baja. "Usted dijo que no es su marido. ¿Un hermano, por casualidad? " Kaoru rechinó sus dientes" ¿Un pariente? ¿Un amante? "  

            "Ése es nuestro asunto y no es de su incumbencia", Kenshin dijo calladamente, sus ojos poniéndose mas ligeros cada segundo.  

            "Entonces nuestra lucha tampoco es de su incumbencia. Por favor apártese"  

            "No."  

            "No tengo ningún deseo de luchar, Himura-san. "  

            Que extraño, pensó Kaoru parándose despacio del suelo. Ésa normalmente es la línea de Kenshin.  

            "Yo no estoy pidiéndole luchar"  

            "¿Entonces qué es lo que usted quiere?"  

            "Permítaselo a Kaoru-dono exclusivamente."  

            Shigeru levantó una ceja. "No comprendo de todas maneras. Y si yo tuviera, estoy seguro que ella podría decirme eso. ¿O ella es tan increíblemente tímida que no puede manejar sola tan simple tarea?  

            La mano de Kenshin fue al puño de su espada, pero permaneció callado, viendo a Shigeru por lo bajo. Era una advertencia. Shigeru sonrió por sus adentros y arqueó ligeramente a Kaoru, casi en el desdén burlón.  

            "Mis disculpas, Kamiya-san, yo no había querido perturbarla. Si yo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, yo no habría desafiado su dojo. Perdóneme por perturbar su alma, oh así femenina"  Su sonrisa estaba desequilibrada. Kaoru se molesto.  

            "¡Sosténgalo! " ella gritó, mientras caminaba delante de la espalda de Kenshin "¿Quién dijo que yo aceptare su misericordia? Yo no me hago con usted, Shoiriki! "  

            La sonrisa de Shigeru se ensanchó. "¿Oh? Pero yo ya la he derrotado. ¿Le gustaría un remate? "  

            "¡Sí! " gruñó ella. Kenshin manso se mantuvo atrás.

            "Kaoru-dono", él empezó a prevenirla  

            "Déjame Kenshin, yo puedo manejarlo", (levantada) "Él tiene derecho a mi placa y yo no descansaré hasta haberla recuperado"   

            Shigeru levantó una vez más su espada de madera. "Bien entonces, yo le concederé un remate. Pero yo ya tengo su placa... ¿Qué podría apostar? "  

            Kaoru hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba. ¿Qué podría apostar realmente? Ella no tenía nada de valor en la casa...  

            "Hmm, ¿cómo… una cita? " sugirió Shigeru inocentemente.  

            La mano de Kenshin voló de nuevo a su puño, pero Kaoru puso su mano delante de el y le impidió dibujar su espada.  

            "¡Bien, entonces! " sus ojos de zafiro se encendieron insolentemente. "Pero yo no saldré por la noche con usted."   

            Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte con el, pensó Kenshin obstinadamente, pero mantuvo boca cerrada.  

            Kaoru suspiró, dándose cuenta de la desaprobación silenciosa de Kenshin. "Por favor permíteme hacer esto sola, Kenshin. De todos modos, estamos usando espadas de madera, no podrá herirme."  

            Antes de que Kenshin pudiera protestar, ella se movió fuera de su agarre y camino hacia adelante. Esta lucha, sin embargo, era aun más rápida que la última. La velocidad de Shigeru era tan rápida que sus movimientos la mancillaron. Kaoru tuvo tiempo apenas para pestañear cuando ya se encontraba una vez más en la tierra, con el arma de Shigeru moviéndose poco a poco de su garganta. La cara de Kaoru desinfló con la humillación.  

            Shigeru sonrió afectadamente cuando retiró su arma. "Bien, entonces, Kamiya-san. La veré mañana en el almuerzo. Será un placer para mi."  

            Kaoru lo miró fijamente por un momento largo. Despacio, ella se escogió a sus pies. Sus frentes surcaron.  

            "Usted tenía esto planeado desde el principio",  murmuró. "Usted no vino a desafiar el dojo... había planeado usar esto para obligarme a salir con usted desde el principio."  

            Shigeru arqueó su cabeza modestamente. "Yo nunca haría eso, Kamiya-san. Yo no había planeado esto desde el principio. Todos los estudiantes de dojos en Tokio me han contado acerca de su fuerza Kamiya-san, y yo quise ver por mí mismo si los rumores eran ciertos."  

            El enojo de Kaoru se rebajó un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Después de todo, el aprendiz había intentado llevarse su dojo.  

            "Usted no tiene que comprobar los rumores a través de una cita. Realmente no es necesario llevarme a algún lugar; usted simplemente puede unírsenos mañana por la tarde para el almuerzo si quiere, Shoiriki-san. "  

           "¡No lo haga, Shoiriki, ella te envenenará! " dijo Yahiko bruscamente. "Su cocina es letal, te lo aseguro! "  

            Kaoru le tiró su bokken a Yahiko y le dio en la cabeza. "¡Los niños deben oír y callarse!"

            "Pero Kamiya-san", Shigeru continuó, intentando ignorar las protestas enfadadas de Yahiko. "Yo insisto en invitarla".  

            "Por qué...? "  

            "Yo... "   

            Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él tomó su mano derecha de repente y la sostuvo firme.  

            "Yo tengo mis razones", él apretó sus labios sutilmente contra su mano, y encendió una sonrisa de fundición.  

            "Oro!? " el rurouni miro fijamente al par con ojos púrpura anchos. Detrás de él, un Yahiko muy hastiado reveló un largo "Ewwwweeeeeeee" y Sano dio un resoplido hastiado  (es un playboy inaguantable, pensó.)  

            "Hasta mañana, Kamiya-san. "  

@ ----  

            En la mañana siguiente, la vida en el dojo anduvo ordinariamente. Kenshin hizo el desayuno, lavó los platos, y siguió con su querido lavado; Kaoru y Yahiko se mofaron furiosamente mientras luchaban; y Sano se dejó ver en el desayuno gratis. Él no estaba seguro de que Kenshin ya lo hubiera perdonado todavía por el episodio del baño, pero estaba demasiado curioso acerca de este asunto de Shoiriki para apartarse.

            Kaoru combatió con Yahiko hasta un cuarto antes del mediodía. Ella había estado tan absorta y severa en su práctica que Kenshin empezó a albergar una débil esperanza que se hubiera olvidado de algún modo de la cita. No tuvo tanta suerte, sin embargo...  

            "Regresare mas o menos dentro de una hora", dijo ella, apareciendo en un modesto kimono verde. Kenshin y Sano que estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre el tami, la miraron fijamente.

            Kenshin pestañeó. "Kaoru-dono... usted no puede estar pensando en ir... "  

            "Estoy clara o voy o él toma la placa del dojo. "  

            Kenshin frunció sus labios y no dijo nada más. Después de todo, le gustaba la idea de escoltarla... pero ella lo acusaría de tratarla como a una niña. Suspiró interiormente. Oh, Kaoru-dono, si sólo supieras...  

            Sano aclaró su garganta. "Pero, er, Jou-chan... ¿le paso algo a todos tus kimonos o que?" Sano miró el kimono ligeramente desvaído que ella estaba llevando 

            Kaoru le dio una mirada obscena y se dio la vuelta, caminando por el patio. Ella abrió la verja y dijo indiferentemente a Sano cuando salió, "No le veo sentido a ponerme algo mejor. Es sólo el Akebeko... "su voz se escucho fuera hasta cuando se volvió a la esquina y desapareció de sus vistas.  

            Kenshin y Sano miraron en el silencio intimidados por un momento. Aunque Kenshin estaba clandestinamente contento de que ella no se arreglara para otro hombre, él todavía sentía la necesidad de estar prevenido, Kaoru se veía espléndida aun sin pensarlo.  Kenshin agarró su espada y rozo la tierra.  

            "Sessha regresara rápidamente, Sano", dijo él serenamente.  

            Sano agarró la parte de atrás del gi de Kenshin, y tiro al rurouni hacia abajo el cual callo en la tierra.  

            "¿Para donde piensas que vas? " le pregunto Sano.  

            "Sessha... " el rurouni hizo un débil intento para librarse del agarre de Sano, "tiene  mandados que hacer."  

            "Tranquilo Kenshin", Sano rodó sus ojos, sin soltar el gi de Kenshin. "No te puedes ir, tú vida no depende de eso. Y si sales ¿Quién va ha hacer el almuerzo? " él exigió.  

            Kenshin gimió fatigadamente. "Tú eres un hombre adulto, Sano. Sessha está seguro que puedes improvisar."  

            "Como sea, ya entiendo por que no hiciste un alboroto cuando ella aceptó la cita, tú planeabas espiarla desde el principio, no es así! "  

            "¡No iba a espiar! ... Simplemente quiero que ella este segura."  

            "Kenshin", Sano dijo, casi gruñendo. "¡Ella va a almorzar en pleno día en el Akebeko. Así que dime, ¿Qué peligros crees que la acechen?! 

            Kenshin frunció el entrecejo al jovenzuelo púa-cabelludo. "No es sobre el Akebeko porque sessha está angustiado."  

            "Oh, venga, Kenshin. Realmente piensas que jou-chan es tan frívola que se tiraría al primer hombre que fuera? "  

            Kenshin miró ceñudo a las palabras de Sano. El ex-gángster escogió ignorar esto.  

            "¿De todos modos qué tipo de un hombre eres Kenshin? ¡Tu mujer se marcha para almorzar con un tipo que no le gusta y tú te pones todo frenético! Yo solo estoy diciéndote, maneja todo, solo tienes que jugar para conseguirlo fácilmente, o ella lo tomará por concedido. Confía en mí, Kenshin, que yo sé lo que digo."  

            "Ahh, sessha entiende. ¿Es por que tú juegas de forma inmadura alrededor de Megumi-dono para que ella te aprecié? "ponderó Kenshin inocentemente.   

            "Eh, Megumi no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿de acuerdo? " Sano dijo grandemente. "Yo solo estoy intentando darte algún consejo varonil, si no lo quieres, es una pena. Solo hago esto por tú bien." Él hizo una pausa, recordando el almuerzo de repente como su estómago gruñó. Aun sostenía el gi de Kenshin. "Así que tú te vas a quedar aquí en el dojo conmigo y Yahiko."  

@ ----  

            Aunque estaba adulada por la atracción que el sentía por ella, Kaoru no era una muchacha impertinente y no tenía ningún deseo de llevar esa situación más adelante. Ella había tomado las precauciones cuidadosamente, había escogido un kimono respetable pero no remotamente seductor. Kenshin ya era exasperantemente pasivo y tímido en sus intenciones románticas con ella, y no quería que ocurriera un tercer espectáculo para descorazonar al rurouni más aun.  

            La manera de ser de Shigeru era completamente impecable. Él arqueó su cabeza cortésmente y besó su mano cuando se encontraron, pero su conducta no le simpatizaba mucho a Kaoru, hasta la hacía sentirse bastante incómoda. Esto la liberó en cierto modo; ella había tenido miedo que él fuera demasiado libertino.  

            "Shoiriki-san", Kaoru empezó, después de que ellos habían tomado sus asientos reservados.  

            "Por favor, llámame Shigeru." Una vez más, uso la desarmadora sonrisa.  

            "Shigeru... " ella repitió, después de sólo un momento de vacilación. "Yo tengo que poner las cosas en claro ahora mismo, después de esta cita, yo no te debo nada más. Yo tendré de nuevo la placa de mi dojo y tú no puedes usar eso para recibir otra cita de mí."  

            "Muy bien", dijo Shigeru agradablemente, obviamente no tomando en serio sus palabras. "Preocupemos sobre ese tema más tarde. Por ahora, solo disfrutemos  de nosotros"

            Kaoru frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. A pesar de todas sus sonrisas y lisonjas, ella sentía todavía algo misterioso en ese hombre. ¿Por qué él le había pedido una cita incluso en el primer lugar? ¿Ciertamente no podría ser el principio de un amor porq...?  

           "¿Están listos para pedir? " Tae se acercó su mesa, sonriendo.  

            "Sí", dijo Kaoru, leyendo el menú. Un brillo travieso se encendió en sus ojos color zafiro. Ella aclaró su garganta y sonrió a Tae, y comenzó a pedir los platos más caros en el menú para el almuerzo.   

            Tae arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. "¿Eso es todo?"

            "No... " dijo Kaoru pensativamente. "Yo también quiero langosta y sushi para llevar. Yahiko aun no ha almorzado. Oh, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, yo podría pedir algo para Kenshin y Sano, también... "   

            Shigeru palideció alegremente cuando Kaoru pidió casi todos los platos del menú para llevarle luego a los gorrones de su dojo. La bondad, cómo en la tierra, ¿¡Cómo Battousai se permitía el lujo de tener a esta mujer...!?el suspiro. Lo hermoso siempre es tan caro.    

            "¿Y a usted señor? ¿Qué le gustaría? "dijo la voz de Tae.   

            "Sushi y ramen estaría bien", dijo Shigeru, recuperándose.    

            "Estará listo en un momento" dijo Tae educadamente, tomando permiso.   

            Kaoru notó la katana que Shigeru había puesto a un lado de su silla y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente. ¿Por qué él lleva una espada junto a el, cuándo era ilegal? ¿Él está esperando una lucha? O...   

            Los ojos de Shigeru siguieron su mirada. "Es por defensa, Kaoru", le explicó. Ella recordó con la ligera distracción que ellos ya estaban en primeras condiciones usando sus nombres. "Yo fui entrenado para ser un samurai, y las personas que tienen rencores hacia mi aparecen de vez en cuando".   

"Tú eras un... el hitokiri, Shigeru-san? " ella no podría ayudar pero podría agregar el honorífico al final. Apenas conocía bien al hombre y ya era bastante  dirigírsele tan informalmente.    

            "No, no soy lo bastante bueno bastante para ser uno."   

            "Ah... " Los ojos de Kaoru vagaron de aburrimiento. Shigeru lo notó y rápidamente cambió a un asunto más atractivo.   

            "Dime, ¿ese Yahiko que es de ti?, él está bastante vivo. ¿es tú hermano? " él ya sabía la respuesta, pero no había daño divirtiéndola.   

            Kaoru sonrió. "No, él es mi estudiante. Realmente, él es el único discípulo de la Escuela Kamiya... " agregó, con ligera desilusión en su voz.   

            Él puso su mano suavemente encima de la suya. "No te preocupes, Kaoru... ya llegarán"   

            Kaoru retiró su mano. ¡Kami-sama! ¡Yo pensé que comprar una langosta para Yahiko sería suficiente para descorazonar a este hombre! ¿Será que es demasiado estúpido para no entender el mensaje?    

            Shigeru no hizo ningún otro contacto físico después de eso, para gran alivio de Kaoru. Ella encontró que era un hombre muy joven y extremadamente literato que tenía conocimiento en muchos asuntos. La conversación no era tan embotada como ella se la había anticipado y el almuerzo era realmente algo agradable.    

            Pero cuando el almuerzo siguió, Kaoru notó a menudo que Shigeru desviaba  ligeramente la mirada, como si buscara a alguien. Poco a poco, su entusiasmo disminuyó y su actitud hacia ella se puso más indiferente.    

            ¿Dónde esta Battousai? se preguntó Shigeru silenciosamente cuando él le hablo a Kaoru acerca de la Era Edo. Él debe estar aquí acechando, asegurándose que su mujer está segura... pero yo no siento su ki. No hay ninguna manera de que él confiara en mí lo suficiente para dejarme solo con ella... quizás me he equivocado. Quizá ésta no es la mujer él ama después de todo...   

            Shigeru se defraudó con ese pensamiento. Él ocasionalmente no predecía la conducta de su enemigo y… además ¡gastó casi medio sueldo de un mes en el almuerzo! ¡Grr... maldición!   

@ ----   

            Kenshin fregó el kimono mojado de forma severa. Mientras estaba consumido en sus pensamientos se había olvidado completamente de que estaba haciendo el lavado.  

            ¿Cómo nadie podía saber que el la amaba? ¿Peor aun, cómo pudieron confundirlo como su hermano? Quizás ese Shoiriki era simplemente un ciego atrasado mental. No era difícil decir que él rindió culto a las posesiones de ella cuando la vio caminar por adelante. Después de todo, no era difícil caerse hacía atrás al ver a  una muchacha como Kaoru... una muchacha con valor paciente y una belleza superior...  

            Él la ama con solo mirarla. Él ama mirar su peine fluyendo por su cabello largo por la mañana, él ama mirarla cuando esta enfadada y curando sus rasgos se proyectaban carmesí por la furia, y anteriormente a todos, él ama mirar su sonrisa. Le hizo sentir otro y no el  viejo rurouni de 28 años, extrañamente sus pesadillas usuales se reemplazaron con los sueños imaginativos.  

            Él suspiró cuando fregó el kimono más difícilmente. Megumi y Sano habían estado dejando caer las indirectas de que él se debía mover en su relación dejando atrás la timidez, pero él no podía hacerlo simplemente. Él lo había intentado, kami sabe cuánto él quisiera sostenerla y sentir su mejilla contra la suya, pero cada vez que él veía su sonrisa, la sonrisa que era tan pura y lo tranquilizaba, pero… él podía sentir sus manos manchadas de sangre quemándolo. Para él pedir su mano sería un enorme pecado, estropear lo perfecto, la bonita tierra cubierta de nieve con las huellas flagrantes.  

            No, Kaoru-dono, el destino le debe a alguien que este bien lejos de ser como yo.

            ¿Alguien como... Shoiriki Shigeru?  

            Kenshin frunció el ceño oscuramente ante pensamiento de ese hombre. Por qué, ese imbécil. ¡Él se atrevió a besar la mano de Kaoru, y fue sólo en su primer encuentro! Y Kaoru realmente estaba allá almorzando con ese tipo. La manera en que Shigeru la había mirado... Kenshin miró ceñudo ligeramente al recuerdo. Él había querido poner Kaoru detrás de él y esconderla para siempre del libertinaje de Shigeru. Si Kenshin no era digno de ella, entonces Shoiriki Shigeru lo era menos.  

            Él recordó cuando Shigeru había besado la mano de Kaoru y se le filtro una súbita punzada de celos. 

Yo supongo que todas las muchachas se sienten aduladas con esa clase de cosas...

            Kenshin recordó las palabras de Sano y se tranquilizó. No, Himura, Kaoru-dono no se deja debilitar con eso. Un simple almuerzo no haría vacilar sus sentimientos o fidelidad...  

            Se dio un salvaje puntapié mental. ¡rurouni tonto! ¿Quién dijo que sus sentimientos eran contigo...?  

            Kenshin miro hacia abajo y cayó en sock, comprendiendo que había fregado demasiado duro y por demasiado tiempo, y había hecho un agujero enorme en el kimono púrpura que había estado lavando. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos círculos anchos. Oro... gimió desconsoladamente. Kaoru-dono tendrá mi cabeza...  

@ ----  

            Shigeru insistió en acompañar a casa a Kaoru. Era su última oportunidad para rembolsar su táctica; si esto le fallaba también, entonces tendría que decirle adiós a su recompensa.

            Caminando pensativamente al lado de él, Kaoru sentía su alejamiento y disimulando un vistazo indirecto vio a su compañero con los ojos excéntricos. Pero ella guardó sus pensamientos para si, y respondió a Shigeru con inclinaciones corteses y las sonrisas aleatorias.   

            Finalmente, ellos se volvieron una esquina y el Dojo Kamiya entró en su vista. Casi al instante, Shigeru sintió la presencia perspicaz de unos intensos pero suprimidos ki, y sus ojos se ensancharon momentáneamente del susto. Despacio, sin embargo, sus labios se  rizaron en la realización. Su confianza fue recuperada y el usual destello juguetón volvió a sus ojos cuando él tiró el cierre de Kaoru de repente.  

            "¿¡Eh!? " Kaoru abrió la boca ligeramente cuando sintió los brazos de Shigeru sobre ella. Sus mejillas nunca antes habían estado tan cerca de un hombre, excepto de Kenshin.  

           "Gracias por el almuerzo de hoy, Kaoru", dijo el atrayéndola hacia si y hablando en su oreja. Su calor moderado y el acercamiento hicieron que el latido del corazón se acelerará extrañamente, algo que la confundió y la incomodo. ¡Kenshin, Kaoru! ¡Recuerda a Kenshin!  

            "Yo sé que tu corazón pertenece a otro, pero yo soy un hombre paciente, Kaoru", dijo él suavemente. El aura de la batalla misteriosa se intensificó en la atmósfera, y en ese momento Kaoru igual lo sentía. Shigeru sonrió y siguió. "No me importa cuánto tiempo tome, Kaoru... tú mereces bien la pena de espera. Con tal de que…"  

            Su sospecha se confirmó, Kaoru lo empujó y brincó lo más lejos de su alcance.  

            "¡Yo se que quieres! " dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa inteligente. "¡Yo apenas te conocí hoy! Tú intención no era la de almorzar conmigo. Kenshin ha sido tu blanco desde  el principio! "   

            Sus cejas levantaron con sorpresa. "¿Qué quieres decir Kaoru? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi deseo hacia ti? Eres una mujer tan hermosa y refinada…"  

"Tus elogios no van a llevarte a ninguna parte", Kaoru frunció el ceño. "¿Quién eres Shoiriki? Yo sé que eres algo más que sólo un ex-samurai. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que  quieres con Kenshin?" exigió saber de forma ruda.  

            Shigeru procesó la situación presente apresuradamente en su mente. Quizás... su curiosidad podría usarse para mi ventaja...  

            "Estupendo. Inteligencia y belleza junta. Yo me impresiono", él sonrió desequilibradamente.  

            "Habla", ella contestó secamente.   

            "Son tantas preguntas, que no sé por dónde empezar. Pero si usted quiere saber la verdad... " él sonrió atractivamente abajo a ella, "... encontrémonos en el restaurante de Bonsai a medianoche... "Y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él alcanzó alrededor de su cintura y la dibujó en sus brazos de abrazo. Tres... dos... uno...  

            "¡Kaoru-dono! " Kenshin aparecía de repente por la verja. Shigeru sonrió triunfalmente a él. Kaoru se separó inmediatamente de Shigeru, mientras se ruborizaba y respiraba agitadamente.

            "¡Ken…Kenshin!"  

            "Kaoru-dono", Kenshin encendió una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie. "Yo creo que Yahiko está exigiendo su presencia en el dojo."  

            Kaoru lanzó Shigeru una última mirada del intento, y siguió a Kenshin a través de la verja del dojo. Shigeru fanfarroneó con su cabeza cuando él la vio retirarse. Asombrado, pensó. Con una mirada no más, ella había logrado volver el asunto entero de un posible sonar de espadas contra Battousai... en una batalla de ingenios contra la mujer de Battousai.  

            Hmm, pensó Shigeru tocando su barbilla pensativamente. Interesante...  

Notas de la autora: 

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (*suspiros*)

Espero que este quedando bien

Notas de la traductora: 

Al fin puedo subir el segundo capitulo, espero subir el tercero a finales de esta semana  ^^ y no olviden sus revienws


	4. Capitulo 3 La Reunion a media noche

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo III: La Reunión a media noche 

Escrito por

Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

            El Restaurante  Bonsai. Él quería encontrarla en el Restaurante Bonsai.  

            Kaoru suspiró, jugando con su cuenco de arroz indiferentemente con sus palillos. ¿De todos los lugares, por qué tiene que ser Bonsai? Este estaba situado en uno de los distritos más sucios de Tokio dónde las mujeres eran... demasiado amistosas, se podría decir. Ninguna señorita de educación y familia debe estar paseándose en esas calles, y mucho menos  a medianoche. Kaoru suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué hacer...? ¿Qué hacer...?  

            Kenshin notó su cena intacta y dijo en su voz usual y compuesta. "Pareces cansada, Kaoru-dono. Quizás deberías acostarse temprano esta noche."  

            Ella encontró su mirada investigándola momentáneamente, entonces apartó sus ojos. ¿Qué haría Kenshin si supiera que planeo encontrarme con otro hombre en un lugar como Bonsai en medio de la noche? Él... Kaoru hizo una pausa. Ella no estaba bastante segura de lo que Kenshin haría, pero ella no lo dejaría averiguar.  

            "Yo pienso… yo quiero…", ella murmuró, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Yo no me siento muy bien... "  

            "¿Qué? " pregunto Yahiko, buscando el escepticismo en ella. "Kaoru, el sol ni siquiera se ha puesto, ¿¡y tú ya vas a acostarte!? ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo un rato? "  

           "¿Acaso siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti cuando entrenas?" dijo Kaoru con enojo. "Yo simplemente estoy cansada. Si quieres practicar entonces sugiero que des algunas vueltas al dojo después de la cena y luego hagas 1000 toques con la espada"

            Yahiko frunció el ceño irritado ante su comentario, pero se quedó callado. Se dio cuenta que ella solo le asignó ese entrenamiento para sacárselo de encima. Esa bruja insidiosa, pensó comenzando a comer lo que le quedaba de cena.  

            Los ojos violetas y sigilosos de Kenshin la siguieron hasta que salió de la habitación. La paz usual y la ternura del rurouni fueron reemplazadas efímeramente por una melancolía velada. Shigeru habría estado satisfecho si hubiera podido observar la mirada del rurouni en ese momento.

            En su propio cuarto, Kaoru comenzó a formar planes frenéticamente de como llevar a cabo su misión. Sabía que se podía confiar hasta cierto punto en Shigeru. Aun cuando ella se presentará en Bonsai, no había ninguna garantía de que él contestará a sus preguntas como lo había prometido; podría ser simplemente una trampa para secuestrarla o matarla o violarla. Y ella estaba muy cansada de ser la damisela-en-dolor siempre. No quería ser para Kenshin su carga, sino su fuerza.  

            Al final su curiosidad consiguió sacar lo mejor de ella y decidió que necesitaba ver a Shoiriki de nuevo... para saber exactamente la clase de hombre que es, y para averiguar lo que él quería con su Kenshin. Ella sonrió irónicamente. Ahora, ella estaba intentando proteger a su rurouni, en lugar de ser al revés.  

            ¿Y si salía furtivamente por la ventana? Ella tenía una sospecha de que Kenshin la inspeccionaba en el medio de la noche con su amable cuidado. O quizás ella debía ser sincera con él y decirle que se encontraría con Shoiriki en Bonsai, y que  regresaría rápidamente. Kaoru se rió disimuladamente para si. Eso sería una tontería. Ella podría oír a  Kenshin diciendo, "Sobre mi cadáver, de gozaru ka".  

            Finalmente, ella decidió elegir una de sus dos opciones. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Kenshin en la cocina, lavando los platos como el rurouni dulce que es. Él hizo una pausa y sonrió, ella se aclaro la garganta al ver su dulce sonrisa.

            "Kaoru-dono... sessha pensó que ya estaba en la cama. ¿Se siente bien? "  

            "Yo no estaba cansada... "  

            "¿Oro? " pregunto, limpiando los platos ahora con una tela seca.  

             Un silencio breve. "Yo sé que oíste por casualidad lo que Shoiriki me dijo", empezó abruptamente. Ella había comenzado a  aprender a leer más allá de la sonrisa inocente de Kenshin.  

            "¿Oro?"  

            "¡Los Oro no van a llevarte a ninguna parte!" gruñó a través de los dientes.  

            Él sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, sessha lo oyó", contestó suavemente, su sonrisa marchitándose.  

            "¿Yo supongo... que no me permitirás ir?"  

            "Kaoru-dono", comenzó Kenshin en un tono serio. "Eres libre de ir a donde desees. Sessha no tiene potestad sobre tus acciones."  

            "Yo te conozco demasiado bien, Kenshin. ¿Planeas seguirme? Por eso estás tomando esto a la ligera", dijo ella en tono acusatorio.  

            "Oro... "murmuró, inclinándose para poner los platos secos dentro del armario, y también para esconderse del ceño de Kaoru.   

            "Yo te conozco", ella masculló, cruzando sus brazos esperando a que Kenshin terminara y la viera de nuevo. Cuando él lo hizo (aunque algo renuente), se sorprendió al encontrar su semblante cambiado. Era un cambio agradable, pero él no podía dejar de sospechar que algo se traía entre manos.  

            "Kenshin", dijo ella, su voz suplicantemente dulce. "Yo tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda... "  

@ ----  

            "¡Honestamente!" murmuró Sano enojado, caminado calle abajo al lado de Kaoru. "¡Bonsai! para encontrarse a alguien, ¡de todos los lugares tenías que escoger Bonsai!"  

            "Yo estaré bien, Sano" dijo Kaoru."Pero me alegro de que estés acompañándome..."  

            Era un cuarto para la medianoche, y la calle de Tokio estaba extrañamente oscura porque la luna decidió no premiarse en el cielo nocturno esa noche. Aunque tarde, las calles estaban lejos de ser desoladas; los hombres libertinos se paseaban por allí, acompañados por sus "mujeres". Cuando Kaoru intentó pasar de manera indiferente e insignificante, varios hombres se le habían medio acercado con los ojos brillantes. Ella se movió instintivamente cerca de Sano y los hombres solo se habían ido cuando Sano gruño amenazadoramente.

            "¿¡En que diablos estaba pensando Kenshin, cuando te permitió venir aquí por la noche y sola!?" Sano rechinó sus dientes cuando miró con fiereza las dagas que tenía un hombre que estaba coqueteando a Kaoru.

            "Yo lo convencí de que volvería bien", contestó Kaoru evasivamente.  

            "¿Qué diablos quieres?", gruñó Sano. "¿Quién es ese tipo con el que te vas a encontrar a estas horas Jou- chan?  

            "Un viejo amigo."  

            "'¡Un viejo amigo!' ¡Por Kami! Los viejos amigos no se encuentran en lugares como Bonsai."  

            Kaoru suspiró y giró sus ojos. Sano era casi una pena tan grande como Kenshin. Adelante había un restaurante que llevaba un cartel de Bonsai. Ella se volvió a Sano.  

            "Gracias por acompañarme, Sano. Ahora puedes irte... "  

           "¡Diablos yo no voy a dejarte sola en un lugar así!" protestó él.  

            "No seas tonto. Yo no te pediría que te fueras a menos que no supiera que estaré bien"

            "¿Quién va a acompañarte después?"  

            "Kenshin"  

            Sano levantó una ceja. Él empezó a protestar de nuevo, pero ella era inexorable y por fin él cedió (sólo después de asegurarse que ella había entrado al restaurante sana y salva) Cuando él se dio vuelta para irse, Kaoru lo oyó murmurando cosas incoherentes acerca de un rurouni tonto.  

            Shigeru estaba esperando por ella en una mesa en medio del restaurante. Él había llegado sólo momentos antes y se alegraba de no tener que esperar mucho tiempo. Levantó una ceja y frunció el entrecejo cuando Kaoru se presentó, sola. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba Battousai!? ¡Ciertamente él no permitiría que su mujer se aventurase a andar por las calles de Bonsai a esas horas de la noche! No, él no podría. Él se presentaría pronto. Shigeru escondió su confusión y desanimó cuando se puso de pie y sostuvo la silla de Kaoru.

            "Gracias" murmuró ella. Él arqueó su cabeza cortésmente y regresó a su asiento.  

            "Me alegro que hayas venido, Kaoru" empezó, sonriendo cariñosamente. "Tuve miedo de que ya no quisieras verme."  

            "Sabes por que vine, Shigeru", contestó ella.   

            Los ojos de Shigeru se iluminaron en el deleite sarcástico.  

            "¿Saliste sin el permiso del rurouni?" pregunto él      

            Kaoru frunció el ceño. "Quiero respuestas, Shigeru. Me debes algunas respuestas, ¿recuerdas? "  

            "Ah", dijo Shigeru, apoyándose en la espalda de su silla. "¿Qué quiere saber señorita?"  

            "¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo? " exigió ella, decidida a no pegarse alrededor de un arbusto. Deseando salir lo más pronto posible de ese restaurante infernal.  

            "¿Te gustaría una o dos bebidas antes?"  

            "¡Contesta la pregunta!"  

            Shigeru sonrió, divertido. Ella puede ser tan lista cuando está agitada. "Muy bien. Yo te pedí una cita porque... bien, yo estoy contratado."  

            Kaoru pestañeó. "¿Contratado?"  

            La mirada de Shigeru se fijo en la puerta con impaciencia. ¿Dónde diablos esta Battousai?   

            "Claro", serenamente bebió a sorbos su té. "Yo fui contratado para matarte, ¿ves? Y el llevarte lejos de la protección de Battousai haría mi trabajo más fácil".  

            "¿Battousai? ¿Sabes que Kenshin es... "Kaoru abrió la boca.  

            "Claro. ¿Quién no reconocería esa cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla? "  

            "¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste? " pregunto Kaoru oscuramente. "¿Por qué no me mataste?"  

            Shigeru se apoyó adelante y miró fija y soñadoramente en sus ojos. "Yo no pude, Kaoru", dijo con una intensa suavidad. "Cuando me vi en aquellos mares zafiros que son tus ojos... y sentí el toque delicado de tu piel…... yo no pude"  

            Kaoru se ruborizó, desconcertada. ¡Pero yo pensé...! ¡Yo estaba tan segura que... ahhhh! ¿¡Kami-sama, que demonios le pasa!?   

            "Shigeru", Kaoru tartamudeó incómodamente. "Yo ya te dije que…"  

            Shigeru había esperado que  Battousai se presentara como incógnito en el restaurante y que no tomara un asiento lejos de su mesa para espiarlos silenciosamente…pero nadie como Battousai entró en el restaurante. Diablos. Debí haberlo sabido. Realmente el legendario Battousai no sería lo bastante tonto para enamorarse de una mujer y darles un blanco perfecto a sus enemigos...  

            "Ya sé que tienes a alguien en tu corazón, Kaoru", continuó Shigeru, escondiendo su desilusión. Su cara estaba color carmesí y con una seriedad que incluso podría engañarse a sí mismo"¿Pero tú no podrías darme una oportunidad, Kaoru? ¡Quiero decir, venga, piensa sobre él, a él ni siquiera le gustas para amante! ¿Realmente vas gastar tu juventud esperando siempre por el? "  

            "¡Ese no es tú problema!" le grito Kaoru llorado. "Y Kenshin no es…"  

            "¡Mira la manera en que él te mira, Kaoru! " persistió Shigeru. "Tú sólo eres una niña a sus ojos. Un hombre como él, un hombre que va a terminar en el infierno y peor aun, sus necesidades son las de una mujer madura y que haya experimentado bastante en la vida para entender el dolor que hay en su corazón. ¿Realmente piensas que eres tal mujer Kaoru? "

            "Si él necesitara a una mujer más madura ya abría elegido a Megumi desde hace tiempo" le dijo Kaoru enojadamente. Ella sabe que Kenshin la ama, ella sabe que sus ojos silenciosos siempre se lo dicen y no quiere dudar de ese amor.  

            "Piensas que él te ama", dijo Shigeru, leyendo su mente. "Pero él es el tipo de hombre que... que trata a todos con una compasión amorosa y una enorme bondad ¿Él te ha sostenido alguna vez en sus brazos, Kaoru? Bien, claro que lo ha hecho. ¿Pero él se ha quedado contigo después del abrazo? Claro que lo hace. Aunque él no quiere cruzar la línea, Kaoru. Eres todavía una niña"  

            Los ojos dolidos de Kaoru vacilaron momentáneamente hacia algo encima del hombro de Shigeru y Shigeru atrapó su mirada con curiosidad perspicaz. Su mente corrió procesando meticulosamente la tela y de repente todo se puso claro. Por un momento o dos miró fijamente Kaoru con puro susto. ¡... ¡Claro! pensó. Debería  haberlo sabido...  

            Aclarando su garganta indiferentemente, Shigeru recogió su taza de té de porcelana y pretendió jugar con ella en sus manos. Mirando fijamente un lado brillante de la taza, vio lo que él estaba buscando y pilló su respiración. Allí, en la especulación pulimentada de la taza, estaba sentada silenciosamente una figura pelirroja en una mesa pequeña detrás de Shigeru.  

            Inteligente, pensó Shigeru cuando miro a Kaoru con un temor renovado. ¡Battousai había estado desde el principio en el restaurante, incluso antes de que yo llegara aquí...! ¡¡Ella le hizo llegar antes que nosotros para que pudiera espiarnos en una esquina, mientras ella intentaba sacarme respuestas, había puesto a Battousai delante de mis narices...!!  

            Esta mujer... es inteligente. Yo no pude descubrir antes su plan.  

            Sin embargo... ella no sabe que yo ya lo sé. Una sombra apareció en los ojos de Shigeru.  

            "Yo lo siento, Kaoru", él se disculpó solemnemente. "Yo fui demasiado lejos. Pero es que no puedo resistir la idea de que una mujer este gastando su vida esperando a un hombre que nunca le devolverá sus sentimientos. Además, Kaoru, él no te merece."  

            "¡Que!" dijo Kaoru, con un destello en sus ojos "No eres nadie para decidir eso."  

            "Es la verdad." declaró Shigeru gravemente. "Me enfada verlo vivir bajo tú techo. Él no merece verte sonreír todas las mañanas."   

            "Detente", gruñó Kaoru.   

            "Él no merece tocarte ni hacerte sonreír. Él no merece estar contigo o incluso mirarte. ¡Kami-sama, él no merece hacer ni siquiera tu lavado! "  

            "¡Ya es suficiente!" Kaoru golpeó la mesa con el puño. "No me voy a quedar aquí escuchándote insultar a  Kenshin de esa manera. Ya sabes que él es el legendario Battousai... ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de él de esa manera? ¡Por qué el resguardo a toda la gente del Japón y ayudo a construir un futuro lejos de la violencia! "  

            "Sí, él trajo paz a Japón. ¿Pero tienes idea de cómo lo hizo? Él trajo paz a través de sangre, la sangre de civiles, Kaoru. ¿Sabes cuántas personas mató, cuánta sangre inocente vertió y dejo verter, cuántos huérfanos dejo... sólo para traer esta poca paz al Japón? "  

            Una taza de té caliente le salpicó en la cara a Shigeru. Él lo vio venir, no reclamó, y permitió que el líquido caliente goteara por su cabello y cara. Una expiación, para las palabras él le dijo.  

            "Ya he tenido bastante de ti" susurró Kaoru, sus ojos luminosos por las lágrimas de dolor. Su respiración era desigual cuando se puso de pie y caminó alejándose. Cuando ella habló de nuevo su voz todavía era un intenso cuchicheo. "No quiero verte de nuevo mas nunca, déjanos a mi y a Kenshin en paz"  

            Shigeru, con un remordimiento extraño, miró apenado a Kaoru que salía rápidamente del restaurante.  

            "Perdóname, Kaoru" murmuró él bajo su respiración. "Yo no había querido herirte, sólo a Battousai".  

@ ----  

            Kenshin camino lentamente detrás de Kaoru. Los dos estaban agradecidos por la oscuridad que ocultaba sus crudas emociones. Kaoru escondió su angustia y su tristeza mientras Kenshin ocultaba su agonía y vergüenza con golpes ardientes.  

            Ella le dirigió una mirada a él y sintió un súbito dolor en su corazón. Su cabeza se arqueó, él parecía absolutamente desalentado cuando intentó esconder su dolor frente a ella. Pobre Kenshin... las lágrimas se recargaron a en sus ojos cuando lo continuó mirando fija y suavemente. No es verdad... lo que Shigeru dijo no era verdad... Un hombre no debe ser juzgado por sus pecados, pero el se lastima por esos pecados. Y ese hitokiri ya no existía ¿no?, Kenshin era el más amable y más noble de todos los seres.  

            Ella sintió una súbita ola de amor por él y extendió su mano hacia él. Su mano dudó en pleno vuelo, incierto de exactamente qué hacer, y ella la retiró. ¿Cómo le dices a un hitokiri que almacena todo el dolor y culpa dentro de su corazón que eso no les devolverá la vida a sus víctimas? ¿Cómo le dices a un asesino que se perdone por sus pecados del pasado? ¿Y por último... cómo le dices a un rurouni absolutamente desmoralizado que su amor es profundamente anhelando y que deseas compartir su carga con él?  

            Así que absorta y afligida en sus pensamientos, Kaoru no notó a dos hombres que se le acercaban, hasta que uno de ellos la agarro por la muñeca. Kaoru abrió la boca y miró fijamente a su aprehensor. Algunos seis pies de alto, tenía el pelo oscuro aceitoso y una mueca dentuda. Él sonrió con desprecio.  

            "No te había visto antes", él la examinó de arriba abajo lujuriosamente. "Esto es incomparable. Yo soy normalmente amigable... y  er…, familiar con las mujeres que hay por aquí."  

            Kaoru hizo mueca a su aplicación de la palabra 'familiar', pero ella guardó su calma y dignidad. "Por favor ponga sus manos lejos de mi" dijo ella, su voz escasamente civil. Cómo ese bastardo podía confundirla con una...  

            Él comenzó a presionar más su muñeca. "¿Oh, cariño, nosotros no nos habíamos visto antes? No hay ningún problema, me gustan enérgicas. ¿Cuánto…? "  

            "¡No la toques!" dijo Kenshin con un gruñido bajo, asesino. Él alzó su cabeza a y bajo su melena roja reveló una luz ambarina… intensamente mortal. 

            El hombre, casi un pie más alto que Kenshin, miró al pequeño pelirrojo desdeñosamente. "Éste es mi distrito, muchacho. Permitiste que tú mujer vagará por aquí a estas horas de la noche, y ella tubo la fortuna de encontrarse conmigo para hacerme disfrutar, naturalmente"

            Antes de parpadear, Kenshin ya tenía su espada en la garganta del hombre. Ajeno a sus movimientos, Kaoru oyó un sonar de armas, el corte de carne, un gruñido desbocado, y de pronto encontró el brazo izquierdo de Kenshin firme,  alrededor de su cintura. Sin advertir él la apretó fuertemente contra si (tan fuerte que el aire difícilmente entraba en sus pulmones) y sintió su respiración. Instintivamente, ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rurouni y se sostuvo firme; ella logró vislumbre a dos hombres que estaban bajo un charco de sangre, esforzándose para poder levantarse.  

            Kenshin aterrizó fácilmente en un tejado cercano, y cuanto su pie tocaba el tejado él saltaba a otro de nuevo. No se detuvo hasta estar a buena distancia, fuera de las calles infames de Tokio. Él finalmente se quedo quieto en el medio de una calle desolada en un barrio respetable, y suavemente puso a Kaoru en la tierra.  

            Ellos permanecieron en su posición por un largo tiempo, sus brazos que la envolvían en un abrazo sutil y cariñoso. Cuando sintió que él comenzaba a soltarla se aferró obstinadamente a él, prolongando el momento. Permíteme ayudarte, Kenshin, rogó ella silenciosamente cuando enterró la cara en su hombro. ¡Yo no puedo ser tan bonita como Tomoe, o tan madura como Megumi, pero yo no te amo menos! Onegai...  

            Suavemente pero educadamente, él desenredo sus brazos de ella y caminó hacía atrás, él arqueó su cabeza. Los ojos de Kaoru rebosaron en lágrimas.  

            Kenshin...  

            Él no la miraba. Sabía lo que vería en sus eternos ojos azules: dolor, anhelo, reproche, y lo peor de todo... amor. Yo lo siento, Kaoru-dono. Él tenía razón. Yo no merezco nada de esto. Yo no te merezco a ti, no tengo derecho a ver tu sonrisa, cuando todas las personas que yo he matado están pudriéndose en sus tumbas... Cuando todas las viudas que yo he dejado están llorando sobre  sus maridos muertos...  

            Perdóname, Kaoru.  

            El pelo de Kaoru se ensombreció bajo su rostro. "Kenshin…" dijo ella suavemente. "¿Tú me has mirado alguna vez como mujer, Kenshin? No como una muchacha inocente a la que necesitas proteger, o la deidad a la que le rindes culto desde lejos, ¿solo como a una mujer?"  

            Ella le buscaba su respuesta, sus lágrimas vertiéndose bajo su cara de tal manera que hizo que su corazón doliera. Claro te veo así, él pensó, con su corazón en su garganta. Incalculables veces.  

            Kaoru enterró la cara manchada en lágrimas en sus manos. "Kenshin... si no me ves así, entonces sugiero que me lo digas pronto."  

            Con eso, ella se volvió de él y corrió calle abajo hacia su dojo, dejando a un rurouni pelirrojo mirando fija y apologéticamente la lejana figura de ella en la noche sin luna.  

@ ----  

La Nota de autor: Un poco triste, supongo, pero esto no va a ser siempre deprimente, va a haber humor, yo lo aseguro. ¡Por favor dejen sus reviews * olfateo *: (Y por favor no odien Shigeru demasiado! Él se redimirá en el futuro (yo espero)...  

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno si, gomen, gomen, gomen se suponía que tenía que tener listo este capitulo hace mucho pero no había podido subirlo, espero que me este quedando bien.

Hay una aclaración que dio la autora como respuesta a un reviews, le preguntaron si Kenshin fue quien mató a los dos hombres, y Dora-chan le respondió que no, que Shigeru aun no ha despertado a Battousai (aun no…).

Cualquier duda me lo comunican, ya saben mi email y si no POR FAVOR, dejen un mensaje, solo aprietan ese lindo botoncito lila de abajo y digan que tal les parece.

PD: Saku, gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad apreció tu consejo, voy a tratar de estar más pendiente para que no me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo (¬¬ ella si sabe hacer comentarios constructivos no como tú ¡¡¡Si Hotaru es contigo!!!)  Muchas  gracias por tu mensaje Saku- san ^ -^

Y gracias también a vicky, pamky, Rin, Somi, Megumi, Susy  por sus mensajes y tengan por seguro que les llega a la autora…. ^^

Kary

Ja ne


	5. Capitulo 4: Los Leales

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo IV: Los Leales 

Escrito por

Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Nota previa de la autora: Yo agregué este capítulo como un pensamiento posterior a romper las tensiones románticas del capítulo anterior... espero que les guste  

@ ----  

            Yahiko durmió demasiado. Cuando despertó, ya era la hora del desayuno. Salió rápidamente de la cama, se puso su yukata blanca y los pantalones rayados, plegó su futón pulcramente (Kaoru había amenazado a asignarle 500 puntapiés del cruz- contador si él dejaba desordenada la cama), se dio prisa para llegar al vestíbulo y resbaló un poco al abrir la puerta cuarto- comedor.  

            "¡Busu! En que lugar…"  su voz se murió en sus labios. Él miró fijamente la escena ante él. Kaoru y Kenshin se sentaban a cada extremo de la mesa, ambos con sus cabezas dobladas y evitándose los ojos claramente. Kaoru hizo débiles esfuerzos al comer su desayuno, pero Kenshin ni siquiera hizo un intento. Él simplemente estaba sentado calladamente con su cabeza gacha.  

            "Eh, busu…" Yahiko empezó de nuevo, su voz débil creciendo. Él comenzó a buscar en su mirada, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo Kaoru le disparó una intensa luz amenazando. Yahiko tragó.  

            Él se sentó al lado de Kaoru, y empezó a engullir su desayuno y, por una vez, intentó permanecer astutamente callado. Falló.  

            "¿Dónde estabas anoche, Kaoru? " inquirió él muchacho curiosamente. Su pregunta fue seguida por un silencio largo, frío. Kaoru lo ignoró rápidamente, pero él notó su asimiento en sus palillos apretados, mientras Kenshin se sentaba, mirando fijamente el suelo.  

            "Er, Kenshin ¿puedes pasarme la salsa de la soja? " dijo Yahiko vacilantemente, mientras, haciendo otro débil esfuerzo por sacar algo de conversación.  

            "Doozo, de gozaru", contestó el rurouni reservadamente, cuando le dio el objeto que pidió Yahiko.  

            Yahiko pestañeó. Kenshin siempre había sido cortés, pero hoy... su manera era tan formal y madura que incluso trató a Yahiko como si el muchacho fuera su amo.  

            Yahiko utilizó la salsa de soja escasamente en su desayuno. "Er.., Kenshin... " dijo. "Creo que olvidaste poner sal en el desayuno. Quedo simple."  

            Kenshin arqueó su cabeza miserablemente. "Gomen nasai" dijo "de gozaru ka" él dijo en un tono de voz aun más bajo, como si fuera posible. Kaoru tiró furiosamente de golpe su cuenco en la mesa de madera y el corazón de Yahiko salto una milla al impacto.   

            "¡NO TE CONDENES SIENDO ASÍ DE CORTÉS!" ella brilló, sus ojos azules que irradiaban una furia abrasadora, Kenshin no se atrevió a responder. El rurouni se quedo callado, recibiendo el reto, lo cual solo agregó combustible al enojo de la muchacha. Enfadada y sin ninguna duda, Kaoru se paró exasperada abruptamente y salio de la habitación.   

            La boca de Yahiko se  abrió y cerró a este súbito arranque, y Kenshin... bien, Kenshin solo bajo la cabeza. La tensión en el aire era tan espesa que Yahiko se sentía amordazado. Él esperó desesperadamente que Sano llegase pronto; si alguien podía romper la tensión dramática con comentarios idiotas, era Sano.  

            El deseo de Yahiko fue concedido casi inmediatamente. En ese preciso momento, el ex-gángster se paseó por el cuarto con una espina de pescado, marca de fábrica entre sus dientes.   

            "Ohayou... " El saludo indiferente de Sano también murió, cuando echo un vistazo a la mirada aturdida de Yahiko y sintió el aura tan deprimida de Kenshin. "¿Qué está pasando?" exigió saber.  

            Yahiko miró fija y estúpidamente a Sano por un momento, entonces él se volvió expectativamente hacia Kenshin esperando una contestación. No llego, Yahiko suspiró. Ninguna ayuda allí. Él se volvió a Sano  para tratar de contestar a su pregunta de la mejor forma.  

            "Bien, Kaoru... él err.., anoche yo pensé... Sano, es una historia muy larga, para que yo….." 

            "Así que en otros términos, no sabes nada", Sano rodó sus ojos.  

            Yahiko contestó tímidamente, "No tengo ni la más mínima idea"  

@ ----  

            Sano estaba de pie a un lado, mirando a Kenshin reservadamente. Kenshin, como de costumbre, estaba lavando los montones de ropa, pero sin esa sonrisa característica en el rurouni. Él simplemente estaba distante, miserable... como los habitantes de Rakuminmura. Los ojos de Sano fruncieron el ceño en aversión.  

            "¿Qué paso anoche?" exigió saber Sanozuke, cruzando los brazos.  

            Ninguna respuesta. Kenshin fregó un kimono azul, sus cabellos rojos sombreando su rostro, silenciosamente.  

            Sano miro fijamente al rurouni. Que patético,  pensó enojado. Quiso tomar al rurouni insensato y golpearlo, como lo había hecho en Rakuminmura. Pero una mejor idea se le vino a la mente.  

            "¿Sabes quien es ese tipo Shoiriko? " empezó Sano indiferentemente. "Ese tipo es tan raro... él entró hace un minutos al dojo y pasó directamente al baño. ¡Simplemente así! Como si viviera aquí."  

            Kenshin vio la imagen en su cabeza, y miró asustado, fijamente a Sano. ¿Shoiriki, en el baño? Siempre si allí no estaba Kaoru-dono...  

            "¿Sho…Shoiriki?"  

            "¿Sí. Raro, huh? Supongo que él necesitaba desesperadamente un baño."  

            "¡Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin abrió la boca volando hacia el interior de la casa y hacia el baño, ignorando a Sano completamente cuando paso a su lado. Si ese mujeriego pervertido se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo a su...... los puños de Kenshin se apretaron tanto  que sus uñas rompieron la piel de su palma.  

            "¡Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin tiró la puerta enérgicamente. "¡Kaoru-don...! "   

            Kaoru estaba allí de pie, bastante sola en el baño. En la oscuridad, su cabello aterciopelado cayó alrededor de sus hombros desnudos con una gracia descuidada cuando ella lo miro por encima de su hombro y se heló. Ella tenía la mitad de su delicado kimono lavanda quitado, expuesta completamente a sus anchos ojos color violeta. Los puños de Kenshin se soltaron despacio cuando él la miró fija y abiertamente, su mente en un espacio completamente blanco. Entonces un dolor agudo en su pecho le recordó que él no había inhalado oxígeno durante los últimos quince segundos.  

            "Ken... Ken... " ella tartamudeo un poco por fin, mientras empezaba a ruborizarse.

            "¡O.. oro...? " dijo tímidamente Kenshin, pensando insaciablemente. 'Oro' no parecía ser la mejor explicación que él podía ofrecer en ese momento.   

            "¡Eres un hentai!"   

            Naturalmente, a Kaoru no le tomo mucho tiempo recuperar su intrusión y la súbita bofetada que ella le dio fue muy fuerte y muy eficaz. Eso fue oído por cada objeto viviente en 30 pies de diámetro fuera del dojo. Los cuervos suspendieron vuelo de la azotea que temblaba y comenzaron a volar en el horizonte de una forma desordenada  

            "¡No... No! ¡No entiendes! Shoiriki estaba… "  

            ¡Golpe! "¡¡¿¿Y dónde…" - golpe - " …ves a Shoiriki, depravado!!? Sal de aquí!!!¡¡¡Fuera, fuera!!!" – Golpe - "¡¡fuera!!"   

            "¡Oro! Oro! ¡Oro! ¡Arrggh! Sessha realmente no quiso decir…"  

            "¡¡¿Eres sordo?!! ¡¡¡¡Sal de aquí!!!! ¡¡¡Fuera!!!! "¡Golpe!  

            "¡Oro!"  

            Atrás, en el jardín, Sano estaba sonriendo abiertamente de oreja a oreja, disfrutando cada momento. Quizás Jou-chan golpeará algún sentido en el, esperaba él. Kenshin se tambaleó llegando ante Sano, su mejilla izquierda muy inflada, con una marca de mano evidente, de color rojo implantada en él. Sano emitió una sonrisa.  

            "Así que", comenzó alegremente el ex-ganster. "¿Encontraste a Shoiriki?"  

            "¿Qué es lo que sessha ha hecho para tropezar en tu ira Sano?" gimió Kenshin.  

            Sano resopló. "Has sobrevivido a la ira de Shishio y Enishi. La cachetada de una mujer no puede herirte tanto."  

            "Pero ella golpeo a sessha numerosamente en la misma mejilla... "  

            Sano agarró el gi de Kenshin. "¡Bastante de 'sessha' ya deja esa porquería! Es obvio que tienes celos. Para uno que supone que eres un rurouni impasible,  déjame decirte que  eso fue un acto de pasión, Kenshin. Deberías haber visto la mirada en tus ojos cuando yo mencioné Shoiriki."   

            Kenshin no lo negó. Él tenía celos. Celos asesinos. Así de celoso él pensó que mataría a ese tipo.  Pero...  

            Kenshin arqueó su cabeza.   

            Sano rechinó sus dientes enfurecidamente y hablo con voz ronca.  

            "¿¡Que diablos pasa contigo!? Tienes una mujer bonita que te ama, un pasado feo que a ella no le importa, se olvidan del pasado, y siguen, recorcholis! "  

            Los ojos de Kenshin estaban ladeados hacia abajo. "No entiendes",  empezó suavemente. "Sano tu no has matado a tantas personas como yo... tú no entenderías."  

            Sano levanto más alto del gi a Kenshin, para que los pies del rurouni ya no tocaran la tierra. Kenshin evitó la mirada furiosa de Sano. "Así que crees que no eres digno hacerla feliz", Sano lidió desdeñosamente. "¡Pero tampoco eres digno de hacerla miserable! Así que entre los dos,¿cuál escogerías? "  

            "Sessha... no escogería ninguno."  

            "¡¡Grr!! " Los dedos de Sano llegaron al cuello de Kenshin y empezaron a estrangular al rurouni violentamente. "¡¡¡Tu…. Hijo de.... Yo…. También estoy enfadado!!! "  

            "¡¡Orororororo!! "   

            Los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron finalmente en escaleras de caracol anchas y Sano dejo de estrangularlo, asustado creyendo que Kenshin se desmayaría o se moriría (Kaoru lo desollarían vivo si eso pasara). Pero él no soltó su agarre en el cuello de Kenshin. Sano respiró enojadamente sobre la cara de Kenshin.   

            "¡Yo odio tu tranquilidad! ¡Si tú no te preocupas lo suficiente por ella, para luchar por ella, entonces deja a Shoiriki intentarlo! ¿No merece ella la pena de luchar? "  

            "¡Claro si! Sessha daría su vida por ella."  

            "Ella es tu vida,  atrasado mental. ¿Dónde tiene Battousai el espíritu luchador? ¿Vas a dejar tú vida en manos de Shoiriki? "  

            "Si esa es la única opción, si ella lo desea… entonces sessha cumplirá alegremente…"  

            "Tu- eres- un- estúpido- vagabundo" gruñó Sano exasperadamente, Kenshin tembló relajadamente entre cada palabra.  

            "¡Orororo! " Kenshin dio un pobre gemido.  

            Sano empujó al rurouni enérgicamente hacia la tierra, rindiéndose finalmente. Suspirando, él se sentó a un lado de Kenshin y murmuró, "Sabes que eres un idiota. Piensas que eres un mártir noble, pero no lo eres. Eres simplemente un terco idiota"   

            Kenshin, yacido en el suelo, permanecido callado.  

            "Lo sentirás algún día, cuando ella se canse de esperar por ti y se case con algún otro tipo... probablemente alguien como Shoiriki."  

Silencio.  

            "¿Eso te gustaría? " exigió saber Sano enormemente. "¿Seguirías haciendo su lavado y siendo su sirviente? ¿Eso realmente te satisface? Si tú sigues así por más tiempo, puedes igualarte a cuidar a los niños, sus niños, tú el perro afortunado".  

           Silencio.  

            Sano rechinó sus dientes con mucha frustración enfurecida. Sin saber que hacer para relevar su irritación, usó el más íntimo remedio a mano que lo satisfacería: Kenshin, mientras, suplicaba con oros incoherente, se volvió una víctima de Sano en un estrangulamiento doloroso.

@ ----  

            Maldiciendo bajo su respiración, Shigeru paseó bajo las calles más gastadas de Tokio, un pedazo pequeño de pergamino se desmenuzó dentro de su palma. Él estaba bien vestido comparado a la pareja de engendros y gamberros que se le habían acercado con interesadas sonrisas de desprecio. Ellos sin embargo lo dejaron solo cuando vieron sus ojos castaños llameantes.  

            "'Localíceseme a medianoche', dice él " masculló Shigeru, viendo el pergamino en su mano. "Para él es fácil decirlo."  

            Un hombre de negro se había aparecido en su hotel temprano esa tarde y había dejado caer un pequeño pergamino amarillo en su mano. "El jefe quiere encontrárselo", él había murmurado, y entonces volvió salir.  

            Shigeru miró fijamente el pergamino. Leyó: Localíceseme a medianoche. No llegue tarde.   

            "¡Espere un minuto!" llamó Shigeru. El hombre de negro se detuvo en la puerta. "Kami-sama, por lo menos déjeme una dirección o un nombre o cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo se supone que yo lo voy a encontrar? "  

            "Usted un espía es, ¿no? " el hombre de negro se había contraído fríamente. "Usted puede manejarlo."  

            Shigeru lo manejó, pero sólo apenas. Después de mucho sobornar, adular, y amenazar a ciertos gángsteres, él consiguió algunas primacías finalmente acerca de dónde su misterioso 'jefe' podría estar. Y ya para entonces era un cuarto para la medianoche.  

            Él descubrió una tienda estropeada con dos nihontos oxidados (espadas japonesas) colgando sobre la puerta, formando una cruz desequilibrada. Shigeru frunció el entrecejo, y entró.  

            Un guardia caminó inmediatamente hacia él.   

            "¿Quién eres? " exigió saber en un gruñido bajo.  

            "Yo vine a ver a tu jefe", Shigeru contestó, compuesto.  

            "Nadie ve al jefe sin un pase. ¿Dónde está el suyo? "  

            "¿Consideras esto como un pase?" dijo Shigeru sarcásticamente, sosteniendo el pedazo desmenuzado de pergamino en su mano. Los ojos del guardia se estrecharon.  

            "¿Quién eres? " él exigió de nuevo.  

            "Un explorador."  

            "'Un explorador'", El guardia resopló. "Una insinuación de un sucio y pequeño espía, quieres decir."  

            El guardia, sin embargo, caminó a un lado, y dejó entrar Shigeru. Otro guardia se presentó y escoltó a Shigeru hacia otra cámara oscura, llena de humo. Y en el centro del cuarto estaba una mesa larga, y detrás de la mesa estaba sólo el hombre conocido por Shigeru como 'jefe.'  

            "Llegas tarde", dijo el hombre.  

No era exactamente una pregunta, así que Shigeru no ofreció una respuesta. Él consideró al hombre simplemente con ojos taciturnos.  

            "Pero por lo menos pudiste encontrarme", el hombre continuó, un poco desdeñosamente.  

            "Fue más duro de lo que usted piensa", murmuró Shigeru. "Por el amor de Dios, usted cambia la oficina principal dos veces por semana."  

            "Usted es un espía ¿no? " el hombre dijo grandemente. "Usted debe estar acostumbrado a trabajar con este tipo de material. Y yo estaba esperando que usted me trajera a Battousai esta tarde. ¿Pero yo supongo que esa es una expectativa demasiado alta para ti?"  

            "Han sido sólo tres días", dijo Shigeru enojadamente. "¿Cómo puede esperar que yo libere a Battousai en tres días?"  

            "Yo vi a esa muchacha, Kamiya, vagabundea por las calles de Bonsai anoche", el hombre dijo fríamente, ignorando completamente las protestas de Shigeru. "Ella parecía muy viva a mí parecer. Así que yo quiero saber… ¿Qué diablos es lo que estás haciendo? Battousai estaría ahora mismo delante de mí si simplemente hubieras matado a la muchacha."  

            "Matándola sólo llevaría al rurouni a Rakuminmura, no sacaría a Battousai. Eso sería repetir la historia de él, ¿usted no lo puede ver? " dijo resoplado Shigeru.  

            El susurrar de ropa, el destello de una hoja, y Shigeru encontró a su jefe moviéndose poco a poco hacia su cara y un cuchillo cerca de la piel de su garganta. El hombre no podía resistir la impudencia al parecer. Shigeru se esforzó pero el hombre sostuvo sus brazos firme, para que Shigeru no pudiera moverse sin parecer muy poco digno.  

            "Eres muy débil", dijo al hombre, peligrosamente, suavemente. "No hay ninguna manera de que le puedas ganar a Battousai."  

           "La fuerza bruta no será suficiente para ganarle a Battousai", dijo Shigeru, mientras, intentaba sostener su voz desesperadamente.  

            "Seiji... el sirviente que yo te asigné. ¿Dónde él está? " le preguntó su jefe, sin retirar su arma del cuello de Shigeru.  

            "En casa."  

            "¿Por qué no lo has usado? " la presión de la hoja rompió ligeramente la piel de la garganta de Shigeru. Un pequeño arroyo de sangre goteó abajo, pero Shigeru permanecía inmóvil.  

            "Me disculpo por mi incompetencia", el hombre joven contestó cuidadosamente. "Yo lo usaré pronto, a su potencial lleno".  

            "Yo no sé por qué debería darle otra oportunidad. Sus métodos no parecen ser muy eficaz, Shoiriki".  

            "Pero yo soy más útil de lo que usted piensa... " dijo Shigeru respirado.  

            "¿Oh?  Demuéstralo"  

            Tiempo para dejar caer la bomba. "En primer lugar, yo sé que su grupo se llama 'los Leales', y que usted es conocido en el subsuelo como Nakamura."  

            El jefe palideció, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Su sonrisa fría envió mensajes fríos a la espina dorsal de Shigeru.   

            "¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" exigió Nakamura con una risita del humorística.  

            "Yo últimamente he estado siguiendo estrictamente los movimientos de los Leales. ¿Por qué usted necesitaría la ayuda de Battousai? ¿Por qué usted colgaría dos viejas espadas de samurai delante de su puerta? Yo no podía demostrarlo, pero yo tenía mis sospechas."  

            Nakamura retiró su arma y caminó lejos del hombre joven. "Muy impresionante", él encomendó secamente.   

            Shigeru suspiró, liberado.   

            "Bien entonces", Nakamura dijo por fin. "Yo te daré tres días más, pero ninguno más. En 72 horas, yo quiero ver a Battousai aquí en esta cámara. Si fallas... ten por seguro que desearás nunca haber nacido."  

            "H-hai. "  

            "¿Cuál es tu plan, Shoiriki? "  

            Los ojos castaños de Shigeru perdieron su gracia por una vez y se pusieron fríos y serios. Él veía a Nakamura en la oscuridad.  

            "Yo prepararé para Battousai... un infierno emocional".  

@ ----  

La mañana siguiente, Kaoru estaba preparada para su viaje semanal al mercado. Ella necesitaba tofu para el almuerzo, pero era demasiado torpe para pedirle a Kenshin ir a sacarlo por ella. Ella no estaba bastante segura de cómo comportarse alrededor del rurouni después de lo ocurrido en Bonsai y luego la casualidad del baño. Ninguno de ellos podría encontrarse en los ojos del otro y realmente no podrían evitarse siempre en la casa.  

            La prueba entera era absolutamente patética.  

            Sin pensar, el brazo de Kaoru se estiro hacia arriba y su puño conectó con algo detrás de ella. Un gruñido doloroso fue oído brevemente después. Kaoru había sentido un ki de batalla saliendo furtivamente detrás de ella y por el puro instinto, ella se había desquitado antes de que la pudieran herir. Kaoru se envolvió alrededor para enfrentar a su agresor.  

            "¿Quién eres? " ella exigió saber, mientras, entrando en una posición luchadora. Enfrente había un hombre grande, con más de seis pies de alto, se sostenía dolorosamente la nariz en sus manos. El golpe de Kaoru había sido casi letal; fue diseñado para crujir el frente del cerebro de la víctima, rompiendo su nariz hacia arriba. Si Kaoru le hubiera aplicado un poco más de fuerza al golpe, el hombre estaría sufriendo un daño cerebral ahora mismo.  

            "¿Quién eres? " ella exigió saber de nuevo, mientras miraba al hombre grande dudosamente. Por un momento había estado a tentada para preguntar, '¿Qué eres?' pero pensó eso sería demasiado rudo. Su forma era monstruosa, y sus colmillos formidables se destacaban enojadamente cuando él agonizó encima del dolor en su nariz.  

            "Eres una pequeña mocosa" gruño finalmente. Él la había desestimado. Deteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, él la agarró de repente por la cintura y la tomó por la fuerza. "Usted vendrá conmigo señorita".  

            "¿¡Qué diablos piensa que está haciendo!? ¡Póngame en el suelo en este mismo momento...! ¡Bajeme! ¡Suélteme, imbécil! "Ella le dio un puntapié y cuando ella lo tocó, comprendió pronto que la piel espesa del hombre como una armadura... no había ninguna manera de que ella pudiera ganarle exclusivamente por la fuerza.  

            "¡Suélteme! "  

            Ellos se habían acercado a un bosque aislado, y el hombre la echó abajo hacia el césped, no muy suavemente. Él brilló a ella. Yo no puedo creer que una mujer lograra pegarme... esa pequeña mocosa.   

            Kaoru hizo muecas de dolor cuando se pegó con el suelo. El hombre agarró el frente de su kimono y le dio tirones fuera del piso.  

            "Esto me da tristeza", resopló él. "No tengo nada contra usted, pero desde que es la mujer de Battousai, yo no tengo otra opción que matarla. Es una lastima, usted habría sido una señora fina".  

            Kaoru miró con fiereza las dagas a su aprehensor. Yo no le permitiré herirme... Kenshin no puede resistir verme herida ya... "Usted es un necio", dijo ella, riéndose suavemente. "Máteme, deseara nunca haber nacido. Kenshin se volverá tu peor pesadilla."  

            "¿Así que, usted no tiene miedo, eh?"   

            "Eres tú quien debería tener miedo. Espera hasta que Kenshin oiga hablar de esto..."

  "Ah, esta desorientando a la muerte. Cómo tocando mucho."  

            Yo no puedo morirme... esto no me gusta... Su corazón corrió frenéticamente como sus manos tentadas en la tierra. Kenshin nunca se perdonará...  

            La cabeza de su aprehensor voló al revés cuando la piedra en su mano conecto directamente con su frente. El destello de ojos azules, ella retiró su brazo atrás para otro ataque, pero él estaba listo en ese momento. Sus dedos encontraron a su manera la garganta delicada y la agarraron herméticamente. Ella se reprimió y las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.  

            "Permítanos acabar esto ahora", él gruñó, el funcionamiento de sangre debajo de su frente. Él levantó su garra como la mano con uñas afiladas que se destacan de sus dedos, y giró abajo...  

            Una salpicadura de sangre voló por el aire.  

Nota de la autora:  

Si tienen tiempo, por favor déjenme un revienw (sobre todo la escena en donde Sano estrangular a Kenshin)! yo tenía un debate interior sobre incluir o no esa escena, porque realmente no tiene nada que hacer con la parcela:: mueca tímida:: yo sé que era tonto & probablemente en vano, pero era mucha diversión escribirlo... yo quise poner una excusa para estrangular a Kenshin para golpear algún sentido en él ^ _ ^ yo sé que Sano podrían haber sido OOC con sus argumentos inteligibles, pero él está jugando simplemente un papel de hermano mator y está teniendo cuidado con Kaoru,)

Yo sé que la cosa de los Leales esta confundiendo, pero eso se explicará en los capítulos futuros.  

Y la próxima vez, nosotros volveremos una vez a la tensión dramática :P) Y yo veo un poco WAFF por venir (para aplacar el chibi-ángel ::pestañeo::)

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno espero que me haya quedado bien, tuve unos problemas, por que ya había traducido este y tres capítulos más, solo faltaba hacerles las revisiones finales ¡¡¡y se borro!!! Casí me pongo a llorar de la rabia ;_; pero bueno… tuve que hacerlo otra vez.

NO se olviden de sus reviews por favor, que son muy importantes!!!


	6. Capitulo 5: ¡Kaoru Rules!

La Anomalía Anónima  

Capitulo V: ¡Kaoru Rules!

(Perdón, no puedo proponer un título por el momento)

Escrito por

Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

@ ----  

            Kenshin estaba lavando los platos silenciosamente en la cocina cuando una flecha voló hacia él. Sus ojos ámbar dudaron cuando la cogió en su mano enjabonada. Una nota pequeña estaba atada al fin de la flecha, y los ojos de Kenshin se estrecharon. El arquero no se podría encontrar en ninguna parte.  

            Abriendo la nota, Kenshin leyó:  

_Ven al borde del bosque, Battousai._

_Allí, encontrarás los pedazos restantes_

_de__ una mujer muy querida para ti._

_Yo espero con deleite tu presencia._

            Kenshin cogió su sakabatou y corrió fuera del dojo.  

@ ----  

            Kaoru apretó sus ojos firmemente cuando su aprehensor giró su brazo hacia abajo y esperó por el soplo. Su cerebro se negó a funcionar propiamente en el momento; las imágenes de Kenshin se encendieron en su mente. Extrañamente, eran los momentos pequeños, aparentemente insignificantes los que ella mejor recordó, Kenshin cocinando con un delantal, Kenshin empapado en las espumas del lavado, Kenshin siendo estrangulado por Sano...  

            Sangre se roció de repente en su cara y ella abrió sus ojos, sobresaltada.  

            Su aprehensor todavía la tenía por su garganta, pero su atención no estaba en ella. Empotrado en su pecho ensangrentado había una pequeña daga de caoba que parecía extrañamente familiar. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. Su aprehensor se amordazó dolorosamente, y abruptamente arrancó la daga de su carne. Él ahogó fuera un manojo de sangre.  

            "Déjala."  

            Esa voz...  

            "Shi... " Kaoru abrió la boca, esforzándose contra el asimiento alrededor de su cuello. "Shi-Shigeru-kun! "  

            Por primera vez Kaoru notó lo diabólicamente guapo que era Shigeru. Él estaba a unos tres pies más lejos, sus pies se plantaron firmemente a la tierra y su abrigo negro fluía libremente en la brisa. Las sombras de los árboles sombrearon el área alrededor de sus pómulos altos, y la furia fría irradiaba de sus ojos castaños. Kaoru cogió su respiración.  

            "Déjala", él repitió, en una voz gravemente tranquila.  

            El aprehensor de Kaoru rechinó sus dientes enojadamente y echó la daga ensangrentada hacia el hombre joven. Shigeru levantó una mano descuidada y lo cogió rápidamente en el aire.  

            "Déjala. Yo no lo repetiré de nuevo."  

            El hombre monstruoso se rió ligeramente, su agarre en Kaoru se apretó. "Yo no soy... ningún... tonto", él abrió la boca, jadeando pesadamente. "Si yo... permito... que ella… se vaya... usted... me matará."  

            "¿Qué te hace suponer que yo no te mataré de igual forma?" retorció Shigeru fríamente.  

            "Si… yo... muero... yo...llevare… a la muchacha hasta el infierno... conmigo... " gruñó débilmente su aprehensor.  

            Con inesperada y renovada fuerza, el hombre apretó su sostenimiento en Kaoru salto sobre los árboles. Él brincó pulcramente de la copa de un árbol a la copa de otro árbol con una determinación sorprendente. Detrás de ellos, Shigeru los seguía rápida y silenciosamente. Pero Kaoru sabía que su aprehensor no era ningún contrincante para la incrédula velocidad de Shigeru.  

            Sin embargo, pronto estuvo clara en que su intención no era raptarla. Cuando Shigeru estuvo momentáneamente fuera de vista, su áspero aprehensor la alzó por su obi y la lanzó enérgicamente hacia la tierra. Él desapareció luego de un parpadear.  

            El aire entraba más allá de sus orejas y por un momento ella se aterro. Medio metro abajo, dos brazos la cogieron en medio vuelo evitando su caída. Kaoru abrió la boca, buscaba, y naturalmente, se encontró mirando fijamente en los profundos ojos avellanados de su salvador. Él la sostenía con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro en la espalda, y por el instinto ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.   

            "Ese bastardo", murmuró él, mientras, aterrizaba suavemente en el césped. "Te tiró hacia abajo para distraerme, y así correr lejos" 

            "Esta bien" dijo Kaoru respirado "Él realmente no me hizo mucho daño, para que... "  

            "¿Estas segura? " sus ojos angustiados asomaron en los suyos. "Si yo hubiera llegado sólo un momento después... "  

            "Yo... yo habría improvisado", ella tartamudeó, comprendiendo de repente que él no le había permitido bajarse y que su cara era bastante íntima. "Um... Shigeru-kun... yo puedo estar de pie sola ahora."  

            Él sonrió desequilibradamente a su débil rubor pero no le permitió bajar. "Ah, creo que ha sido la primera vez que haz vacilado bajo mi mirada. ¿Yo puedo tomar eso como una señal, m'lady? "  

            Kaoru se inflo. "¿Quién dijo yo vacilé?"  

            "¿Así es cómo le hablas al hombre que arriesgó su vida para salvar la tuya? " preguntó él, regresando a su seductora manera de ser. "Yo creo que me debes las gracias."  

            "Bien, claro que yo te lo agradezco"  

            "Yo no quise decir en palabras."  

            Kaoru se enrojeció. "Si piensas que puedes usar esto para conseguir otra cita…"  

            "No una cita", sus ojos centellearon festivamente. "Un simple beso estaría bien"  

            "¿Q-qué " Kaoru tartamudeó, tomada desprevenidamente. "¿Por qué habría necesidad de eso? Además… ¡Mírame, estoy cubierta en sangre! "  

            "Eso da lo mismo... "  

            "¡Para…olvídate de eso! " dijo ella, mientras se esforzaba débilmente sin efecto contra su sostenimiento "Yo nunca podría…"  

            "Oh, Kaoru, eres tan tímida", él se rió y, sin advertir, empujó su espalda y apretó sus calurosos labios tiernamente sobre su frente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y ella se olvidó de esforzarse momentáneamente, mientras se ruborizaba suavemente. Shigeru sonrió, y la puso suavemente en la tierra, y caminó hacia atrás.  

            "Entonces", él dijo. "Yo tomaré eso como mi pago." Él cerró sus ojos y se inclino profundamente. "Hasta la próxima vez, mi damisela"  

            Entonces él desapareció en el bosque, dejando una Kaoru muy aturdida y desconcertada mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se había ido.  

            Después de un largo momento, Kaoru finalmente alejo sus ojos del callado bosque y se dio la vuelta. Kaoru pestañeó.  

            Estando de pie ante ella, con su boca ligeramente abierta, estaba un rurouni pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente con claros y anchos ojos púrpura.  

@ ----  

            Kaoru vagó alegremente en su jardín bajo el cielo del crepúsculo. Era bueno estar en casa después de otra experiencia cercana a la muerte. Ella inhaló la fragancia en el aire y estiró sus brazos alegremente... Con una sonrisa curiosa, se preguntó si su felicidad presente tuviera algo que ver con Shigeru.  

            Ella no se había molestado en explicarle a Kenshin algo sobre el beso. A decir verdad, ella no estaba bastante segura por dónde empezar... era obvio que alguien había intentado matarla (de nuevo) y Shigeru realmente la había salvado. El beso realmente no era algo tan grande, ella se dijo. Así que realmente no necesita una explicación extravagante... eso sólo me haría sentir culpable. Yo le diré a Kenshin que no moleste Shigeru.  

            Pero a Kenshin le parecía importar, y eso contento un poco a Kaoru. Por lo menos él no es indiferente con lo que esta pasando...  

            Por el puro instinto, el brazo atento de Kaoru voló hacia arriba una vez más y su puño conectó con algo detrás de ella, y un doloroso gemido se oyó. Ella había sentido un ki saliendo furtivamente detrás de ella. Su secuestro de esa mañana la había puesto algo paranoica. Ella hiló furiosamente alrededor.  

            "¡Honestamente, bastante es el en…" ella abrió la boca. "¿¡Ken... Kenshin!? "  

El pobre rurouni tentó su nariz agachándose por el dolor. "¡Oro...! " él gimió. "Kaoru-dono, creo que la nariz de sessha esta rota... "  

            "¡Mou... yo lo siento mucho!" ella mordió su labio, furiosa consigo misma. "Permíteme ver, Kenshin."  

            Él se retorció lejos de su toque, agachando su nariz dolorosamente. Ella lo agarró impacientemente de nuevo, ansiosa por examinar su lesión.  

            "¡Quédate quieto!"   

            "No puede ayudar a shessa... " él intentó soltar el agarre en su gi sin éxito.   

            "Tranquilízate, Kenshin, yo solo quiero ver que tanto fue lo que te herí… "  

            "Sessha está bien, realmente! "  

            "Permíteme ver, Kenshin! " dijo ella exasperada "Yo no te dejare ir hasta que pueda mirar tu nariz."  

            Suspirando por la derrota, Kenshin soltó sus manos vacilantemente para revelar la parte hinchada. Kaoru hizo una mueca cuando vio el feo moretón en su nariz y el goteo de sangre fluyendo de el.    

            "Ven aquí", ordenó ella suavemente, guiándolo al porche. Ella se sentó un momento he hizo que el se sentará a un lado de ella. Entonces, suave pero firmemente, ella le hizo acostarse y sostuvo su cabeza en su regazo como una almohada.  

            "¡Kaoru-dono…! " protestó él débilmente.  

            "Tranquilo", dijo ella "Y, por favor, relaje. Estarás bien."  

            Él se tranquilizó, y permitió ser examinado. Pronto ya no era consciente del dolor afilado en su nariz, pero era agudamente consciente del toque de los dedos de Kaoru en su nariz y la suavidad de sus muslos bajo su cabeza. Su fragancia a jazmín llenó sus pulmones y llego hasta su mente. Kaoru-dono... sus respiraciones lo vivificaron.   

            "Tienes un corte" dijo Kaoru, mientras, escrutando su herida. "Si yo te hubiera golpeado más fuerte, en este momento tendrías un grave daño cerebral"  

            "Usted ha mejorado, Kaoru-dono", dijo él en una voz intimidada. "Tomó a sessha fuera de guardia."  

            "Fue tu culpa", Kaoru dijo, "por salir detrás de mi furtivamente. No lo hagas de nuevo" advirtió ella "A menos que quieras una muerte muy dolorosa"  

            "Sessha... sólo quiso asegurarse que usted estaba bien", él se defendió

            La verdad era, él había estado por un rato en el jardín, simplemente mirándola y admirando la vista. Él ama su especial mirar cuando ella no sabe que esta siendo observada. Cada emoción que atravesó su rostro cuando ella asumía que estaba sola. ¿Cómo alguien puede exhibir tal optimismo juvenil y al mismo tiempo puede poseer tal ternura femenina...? Él la miró fijamente, maravillándose en su suave belleza y su compasión al amar.  

            "Yo estoy bien... puedo cuidar de mí, lo sabes", contestó ella suavemente, repentinamente consciente de la posición íntima que tenían. Sus dedos arrastraron suavemente de su nariz a sus pómulos altos y entonces despacio bajo a su modelada barbilla. La carne de gallina aparecía en la piel morena que estaba bajo su caricia. Kenshin cogió su respiración, sus ojos de color violeta que miraban fija, extensa y profundamente en sus ojos zafiros.  

            "Sessha... sessha lo sabe", él respiró.  

            Sus rostros estaban separados por pulgadas, y él podía sentir su calurosa respiración en su rostro. El latido de su corazón aumentó a una velocidad casi letal y él sentía que su estomago se  revolvía y se batía en una extraña mantequera. Kami-sama... pensó, se sentía aturdido, calurosamente dentro de su abrazo.  

            "¿Tu… tenías celos? " preguntó ella reservadamente, sus dedos ahora rastreando la línea de su cuello.  

            "Sí... " dijo él ausentemente, sintiendo su toque sensual sobre su pecho. "Más allá de los sueños más salvajes... "  

            Ella se tomó ligeramente desprevenidamente a su candor, pero la sonrisa que le dio habría dejado a muchos hombres con una nariz sangrienta, verdaderamente sangrienta.   

            El propio Kenshin sentía que su nariz estaba caliente y amenazaba con sangrar de nuevo, aunque por diferentes razones que antes. Kaoru sonrió y, antes de que ella pudiera pensar, se inclino y apretó sus labios afectuosamente en su frente. Apenas se sentía como la cosa natural por hacer.  

           "No hay nada entre Shigeru y yo, lo sabes" dijo ella aun rozando sus labios en su frente. 

            "Sessha... sessha lo sabe... "dijo Kenshin sorprendido, pero muy feliz.  

            Ella se apartó de repente, avergonzada por su propio progreso. ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? Ella se ruborizó, un rubor virginal. Kenshin gimió interiormente.  

            Oh, Kaoru-dono, usted no debería...  

            "Usted no debe hacer eso", él dijo bruscamente. "Provoca a Battousai para estropearlo... "  

            El rubor de Kaoru ahondó en una remolacha roja y ella miró fijamente al hombre en su regazo.  

            "¿Q- que? " ella abrió la boca.  

            ¡Oro! ¡Yo realmente lo dije en alto!? rurouni Tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!  

            Desanimado por su propia tontería, Kenshin saltó rápidamente fuera de ella y aterrizó casi tres pies lejos de ella (para evitar extensas tentaciones, probablemente). Él agitó su cabeza y ondeó su mano frenéticamente.  

            "¡Sólo-sólo-sólo estaba bromeando! " él abrió la boca, horrorizado.   

            La respiración de Kaoru era un poco más rápida de lo usual y ella tenía una mano encima de su pecho.   

            "De-de acuerdo", ella tartamudeó, sus ojos extensamente.  

            "Sessha... sessha está ahora bien, gra-gracias, Kaoru-dono, nada como el toque de una mujer, ¿eh?" dijo Kenshin, evitando sus ojos, por el rubor en su cara. Él parecía buscar  desesperadamente una manera de salir. "Oh, ¿le parece voy a hacer el lavado? "  

            Él salió apresuradamente del patio. Era una salida coja, pero a él no le importo en el momento. Una vez fuera de la vista de Kaoru, se hundió contra la pared y reveló una respiración profunda. Él cerró sus ojos y logro poner bajo el mando a su tensión arterial después de diez minutos de meditar.  

            ¿Kami-sama... como hizo ella eso? Yo asumía todo menos confesar el amor a ella ahora. ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo ella había logrado casi matarme, cuidar de mi, y casi despertar a Battousai dentro de los mismos cinco minutos?...  

            Kaoru-dono, usted es de verdad una mujer incomparable.  

            Entonces, con el toque de sus labios todavía quemando en su frente, Kenshin entró en la casa, continuado con sus quehaceres de una manera bastante distraída.  

@ ----  

            El resto del día pasó un poco en un estado soñador. Yahiko y Sano echaban miradas curiosas a Kenshin y a Kaoru, preguntándose lo que podría haber pasado para que cambiara la atmósfera tan drásticamente.   

            'Kenshin debe de haberle hecho algo muy bueno a la busu' pensó Yahiko cuando se acostó en la noche. 'Quizá él le pidió finalmente que se casarán. Eweee.  Yo espero que ellos no empiecen la cursilería en público. ¡Si eso pasa yo juro que los repudiaré!'

            'Ellos están haciéndolo, ellos saben que es ASÍ' Sano sonrió afectadamente a sabiendas cuando él dejó el dojo en la noche. 'Así que mi estrangulación hizo algo bueno. Ellos se casarán muy pronto, o ella quedará embarazada y él deshonrará su nombre. Yo lo estrangularé hasta la MUERTE si eso pasa.'  

            La mañana llego. Kaoru entró en la cocina algo tímidamente, no completamente segura de saber como comportarse alrededor de Kenshin. Pero encontró la cocina vacía. Así estaba el dojo. Kaoru investigó la casa entera, y no encontró a Kenshin. Sólo una nota pequeña con sus garabatos en él:  

_"Kaoru-dono... Saito me ha pedido que me encuentre con él para hablar de  un  problema del gobierno._

_Regresaré al anochecer, o mañana por la mañana._

            Él dejó el desayuno cocinado y preparado en la mesa. Pensó Kaoru juvenilmente. Él es un encanto abstraído...  

            Pero comprendió pronto que extrañaba su presencia agudamente, y en más de una manera. En primer lugar, ella extrañaba su compañía silenciosa. Entonces, después comprendió finalmente lo realmente útil que Kenshin era en la casa. Ella tenía que lavar los platos, trapear el suelo, cuidar del dojo, arreglar el tejado, y hacer el lavado, todo sola.  Kaoru suspiró.  

            Silbando de una manera descuidada, Kaoru comenzó ha hacer el lavado. Pero fregó los kimonos algo ausente, sus pensamientos ocupados por cierto rurouni de nombre Kenshin. Ella se preguntó por qué no lo había besado en los labios el día anterior. Entonces ese pensamiento la llevó a una docena de fantasías que no serán incluidas aquí porque al autor le gustaría guardar la valuación PG.  

            Aun sin regresar al presente chasqueó, sin embargo, vio su kimono con la  mancha de sangre de su aprehensor del día anterior. Sintió una ligera repulsión por él, pero sabía que tenía que lavarlo (no era demasiado barato como para tirarlo). Cuando ella escrutó su kimono, la repugnancia en sus ojos fue reemplazada gradualmente por una mirada de curiosidad y duda.  

            Despacio, vacilantemente, ella trajo el vestido cerca de su cara y...  lo olió. Pestañeó, entonces tomó otra respiración profunda.  

            Sus ojos se abrieron. Kaoru frunció el entrecejo. La sangre en el vestido tenia un extraño olor gustoso… 

           Salsa.  

@ ----  

            Ella se vistió en un kimono oscuro y se cubrió con una capa negra y larga. La capucha veló la mayor parte de su cara y frente a todas las apariencias ella era sólo una pobre mujer mayor que no llama la atención de los gángsteres. Se desplazó furtivamente por las calles nocturnas de Tokio, cuidadosa de guardar su vista de los hombres pero bastante a la vistosa para hacer su presencia conocida.

            Sus habilidades espiando eran aparentemente mejor de lo que ella había esperado, porque Shigeru no tenía ni la más mínima idea que él estaba siendo seguido. Desde las sombras, ella lo vio entrar indiferentemente en el restaurante de Bonsai, y esperó pacientemente fuera. Treinta minutos después, él salió una vez más, ligeramente bebido (pero todavía sobrio), y regreso a casa.  

            Kaoru lo siguió calladamente.  

            Él entró en un complejo hotel lujoso, y la identidad de Kaoru casi fue descubierta. Ella manejó engañarlo rápidamente a su manera fingiendo ser una sirvienta, sin embargo, logró el acceso al hotel. Estando ligeramente intoxicado, los sentidos de Shigeru no estaban de lo más agudizados y él no oyó los pasos suaves de Kaoru siguiéndolo a su recamara.  

            Dándole la espalda a ella, él empezó a quitarse su abrigo negro y comenzó a tirar las partes adicionales de su ropa para prepararse a ir a la cama. Kaoru estrechó sus ojos, azules luminosos y sonrió ligeramente en la oscuridad.  

            Yo no voy a dejarte escapar ahora, Shigeru...  

            Y con eso en  mente, Kaoru coloreó la esquina y atrapó enérgicamente a Shigeru sobre el suelo.

@ ----  

Nota de la autora: 

Este fue mi esfuerzo por hacer WAFF... -_-U por favor tengan presente que esto lo escribí a la 1 de la mañana, sean buenos con sus reviews, de gozaru... Yo tomaré cualquier comentario constructivo alegremente:) realmente estoy explorando estilos diferentes... ¡díganme lo que piensan! Bueno & los comentarios malos también son útiles y a ambos se les da la bienvenida. 

:: bostezo:: Ahora voy a estudiar para mi sangriento último examen. ::suspiro:: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, todos! 

Nota de la traductora:

Wahooo subi rápido este capitulo, ni yo lo puedo creer :P. Bueno sepan que Dora-chan ya termino de escribir la historia ¡¡¡Estoy muy feliz!!! Así que tratare de pasar los capítulos más rápido, espero terminar antes de comenzar las tortuosas clases en septiembre ¡_¡

No se olviden de sus reviews y gracias a todos por dejarlos, me alegra que les guste (como dice Mónica) mi trabajo comunitario :P

Hasta la próxima

Kary 

Ja ne


	7. Capitulo 6: Battousai se libera

La Anomalía Anónima  

Capitulo VI: Battousai se libera 

Escrito por

Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Tengan cuidado con posibles OOCness.   

Están advertidos.  

@ ----  

            Shigeru gruñó de dolor cuando comenzó a dar volteretas sobre la tierra. Agarrándose completamente fuera de guardia, él no se desquitó al instante y Kaoru usó esa oportunidad para empujar su cara a la tierra, dobló sus dos brazos firmemente por la espalda (no muy suavemente, yo podría decir) y entonces coloco su peso en sus piernas. Así, ella lo privó del uso de su cuerpo totalmente.  

            "Muy tarde, Shigeru-kun", dijo Kaoru agradablemente, como si ellos estuvieran tomando té en una bonita tarde. "¿Cómo vas a hacer? "

            "Diablos" masculló Shigeru en el dolor "¿K-Kaoru? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? "  

            "Yo estoy bien" ella sonrió triunfalmente.  

            "¿¡Que significa todo esto!?"  

            "¡Yo estoy cansada de tus pequeños trucos! " ella le torció sus brazos de forma más firme y él hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡No saldré de aquí en toda la noche hasta que sepa exactamente que es lo que quieres de Kenshin y de mi!"  

            "Tú... tú haz entendido todo mal, Kaoru", él protestó. "¡Yo no quiero nada de ti, ni de Kenshin, yo solo quiero, un momento!"  

            El implacable agarre en sus brazos fue apretado y él soltó un lamento agudo. "¡Permíteme un momento!"  

            Él se esforzó en la tierra, pero sin efecto. Kaoru fue tomada ligeramente desprevenida y rápidamente sostuvo sus brazos tirando bruscamente. ¿Ella había logrado manejar a un hombre?   

            El tiene que estar bromeando.  

            "Eres muy débil", ella le dijo despacio. "Yo puedo golpearte fácilmente, y ganarte en una batalla de fuerza... es tu velocidad por lo que te confías en la batalla. Si yo hubiera sabido eso, no me habrías derrotado tan fácilmente en nuestro primer encuentro. Pero la velocidad no te ayudará ahora ¿ne? No cuando no te puedes mover y yo estoy sentada sobre ti"   

            Shigeru continuó enojadamente esforzándose sobre la tierra, pero Kaoru se aferró firmemente a él. Encontraba esa tarea increíblemente fácil; era como tirar a Yahiko al suelo. Sin embargo, después de unos quince minutos de agarrar al terco, Kaoru finalmente se puso impaciente y enrolló sus brazos tan firmemente que casi se los dislocó. Shigeru mordió su labio dolorosamente.  

            "¡Date prisa y dime que es lo que pretendes, Shigeru, yo no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche! " ella silbó.  

            En ese preciso momento un hombre grande con monstruosos colmillos entro a través de la puerta con una frenética mirada en sus ojos. Él al parecer se acababa de levantar de su cama porque estaba todo desaliñado y llevaba puesto sólo su hakama.   

            "¡Amo! ¿qué está pasando?"  

            Por un largo momento los tres se miraron fijamente entre si con un sorprendido silencio. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon de repente cuando reconoció al formidable hombre. Las cerraduras negras caían alrededor de su hombro en un enredo y sus dedos arañados estaban a su lado, preparados para golpear. Él estaba de pie, firme, y se movía bastante ágilmente; no había ninguna señal de una herida de daga en su cabelludo pecho.  

            El hombre miró fijamente a su amo sin camisa... y entonces a la mujer sentada sobre su amo. Él pestañeó. Una mujer de rojo, encima de un hombre medio desnudo... El hombre tragó. Él había sido un necio por moverse tan imprudentemente.  

            "¡P-perdónenme! " el hombre monstruoso dijo rápidamente, ruborizándose furiosamente. "Yo... yo no tenía ninguna idea...! Por favor, continúen"  

            "¿Per- perdónenme?" Kaoru abrió la boca ofendida y sorprendida.  

            "Se... Seiji", ahogó Shigeru, intentando parecer honrado bajo el peso de Kaoru. De ninguna manera él iba a decirle a su sirviente que una mujer había logrado emboscarlo. "Yo estoy deacuerdo. Er... la señorita y yo estamos ocupados en este momento. Déjanos."  

            "¡H-hai! ¡claro! Como usted desee, amo... "   

            Seiji desapareció alegre y rápidamente del cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.   

            Kaoru golpeó a Shigeru viciosamente en la cabeza.   

            " '¿Seiji?' "repitió ella, mientras, prácticamente salía fuego de sus orificios nasales. Ella le pegó una vez más en su cráneo. " '¿Seiji?' ¿Tienes un nombre para él? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Así que tu fuiste quien planeó mi secuestro ayer por la mañana!"  

            "¡Argh! Kaoru! "Shigeru pidió clemencia desvalidamente. "Yo realmente no te quise hacer daño... ¿no te heriste, lo hiciste? ¡Yo solo quería verte de nuevo! "

            "¿Por qué?" exigió Kaoru. "Dímelo Shigeru, o lo sentirás, y  mucho" Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.  

            "¡Bien, bien, bien! " Shigeru abrió la boca, gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro carmesí. ¡Manejen a esta mujer abusiva! ::él suspiro:: Pobre Battousai. "Yo quiero... yo te diré, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te diré todo lo que sé"  

            Kaoru disminuyó la presión en sus golpeados brazos, pero sólo ligeramente. "¿Bien? estoy escuchando... "  

            Shigeru suspiró en la derrota. "Estás exigiendo mucho, querida Kaoru", él murmuró.  

            Kaoru lo miró ceñuda. "Si quieres vivir luego de esta noche, Shigeru-kun... "

            Shigeru empezó apresuradamente. "Todo empezó con la conspiración de un grupo ilegal llamado…"   

@ ----  

            "¿Los Leales? " Kenshin arqueó una ceja. Él estaba en la oficina de Saito en la oficina principal de la policía. No era su lugar predilecto en el mundo y él anhelaba ir a casa y ver a Kaoru sonriendo brillantemente una vez más para él. Él podría mirar fijamente su sonrisa por siempre y podría estar absolutamente satisfecho. Quizás debía besar sus labios cuando volviese...  

            "Sí, los Leales", dijo Saitoh chasqueado grandemente, cuando él se apoyó en la espalda de su sillón. Una mirada soñadora y remota había nublado los ojos del rurouni y eso irritó inmensamente a Saito.   

            "Si éste es otro grupo que quieres asesinar, Saito", dijo Kenshin fatigadamente, "Sessha no tendrá ninguna participación en él."  

            "No es así", riño Saito. "Ellos no son el blanco, eres tú Battousai"  

            Kenshin arqueó su ceja superior. "¿es sessha?"  

            "Sí. Ellos han estado siguiendo tus movimientos desde hace rato, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que hagan su movimiento."  

            Kenshin estrechó sus ojos amatista.   

            "Quizás... ellos ya lo hicieron."  

            "¿Oh? " ahora era el turno de Saito para levantar su ceja. "Entonces fue bueno haber decidido ha advertirte a tiempo. Realmente soy a veces demasiado bondadoso"  

            Kenshin resopló. Saito brilló en él, y el rurouni regreso rápidamente a su inocente mirada.  

            "Se llaman Los Leales ", dijo Kenshin educadamente. "¿Qué sabes de ellos?"  

            "He hecho una investigación completa... me debes una. Ahora, esto podría tomar tiempo, ¿por que no tomas asiento, Battousai? No quiero que  me acusen de no ser hospitalario" dijo sarcásticamente Saito.  

            Kenshin suspiró, y se hundió despacio en una silla enfrente de Saito. Ahora no tenía esperanzas de llegar temprano a casa.   

            "Los Leales", Saito empezó oscuramente, "son un grupo de Samurais que han sido obligados a decomisar sus espadas después de la Restauración de Meiji. Ellos tienen por jefe a un hombre llamado…"  

@ ----  

            "Nakamura", Shigeru siguió en tono bajo. "Sin sus espadas, ellos se sentían como si una parte de ellos estuviera suelta ó desunida... Ellos habían dedicado su vida entera a ser samurais, y de repente todo lo que ellos habían sido una vez, se les fue quitado. Ellos intentaron ajustarse a la vida del ciudadano normal después de la Restauración Meiji, pero sentían un descontento creciente en sus almas. Anhelaban los días tristes dónde los samurais vagaban gratuitamente y reinaban de forma suprema en la Era Edo"  

 "Así que Nakamura encabezó el movimiento Legitimista. Era un movimiento para devolver al Japón a los tiempos feudales, al Período Edo dónde los samurais vivían en la cima de la jerarquía social. Odiaban a los pequeños políticos del Gobierno Meiji y quisieron regresar a los buenos viejos días... "  

            Hubo una pausa ligera. Kaoru todavía tenía torpemente agarrado de los brazos a Shigeru por la espada y ella todavía estaba sentada sobre él. Shigeru había aprendido a dejar de esforzarse, sin embargo era algo muy incómodo para él, simplemente por estar en una posición tan penosa y dolorosa.  

            "Y tu eres uno de ellos", Kaoru empezó, casi en un tono terriblemente acusatorio "¿Eres o no uno de los Leales? Ese día en el Akabeko, me dijiste que habías sido un samurai... "  

            "No, yo dije que yo fui entrenado para ser un samurai. Nunca lo hecho a través del entrenamiento, vez", dijo Shigeru con una mueca tímida. "Un samurai no sólo tiene que saber el arte de la espada, también las reglas de ceremonias de té, etiquetas sociales, historia, literatura..... yo, sólo se la otra parte, estaba más interesado en las estrategias de defensa y confié solamente en mis ingenios" 

            "Fuiste hecho para ser un espía" murmuró Kaoru.  

            "Sí, yo lo soy", contesto Shigeru "Muy útil y bien pagado, como puedes ver"  

            "Yo apenas te considero como algo útil. Ahora, continúa."  

            "Er... ¿puedes bajarte de mi espalda por lo menos? " murmuró él con un tinte de desaire molesto.  

            "No. Yo me levantaré cuando hayas terminado de hablar y cuando juzgue que tus palabras son creíbles."  

            Shigeru gimió, pero continuo su narración, sin ninguna otra opción alternativa.  

            "Bien, Nakamura decidió, ya que Battousai fue quien principalmente provocó la Era Meiji... "  

@ ----  

            "... entonces ellos necesitarían el poder de Battousai para traer también el fin de esta" dijo Saito, mientras, se asomaba una mirada determinada en Kenshin. El rurouni no desplegaba ninguna reacción visible en su rostro, sin embargo, Saito estaba ligeramente defraudado.  

            Un silencio largo sucedió, Saitoh miraba a Kenshin que procesaba la información recientemente adquirida silenciosamente.   

            "Pero Battousai ya no existe", dijo Kenshin calladamente en la oscuridad, rompiendo el silencio por fin. "Sólo un rurouni."  

            "Esa es su meta, creo,  soltar al Battousai que hay dentro del rurouni."  

            Otro silencio llenó el cuarto. Podían oír la charla débil de un policía distante en el vestíbulo. Saito frunció el entrecejo.  

            "Los Leales", empezó Kenshin despacio. Saitoh notó con entretenimiento que se habían ido los ojos de color violeta y la actitud humilde. "¿A quienes son fieles? "  

            "Al Gobierno Tokugawa."  

            El Gobierno Tokugawa. El gobierno de la Era Edo... un gobierno que ya no existe.  

            Kenshin suspiró.  

            "Aquí esta la dirección de su oficina principal", dijo Saito, echando un pergamino plegado ligeramente en su escritorio. "No fue fácil de encontrar, ellos se cambian por lo menos dos veces por semana. Pero siempre cuelgan dos nihontos viejas [espadas japonesas] fuera de su puerta."  

            Saito echó otro pergamino en su escritorio. "Y aquí está la dirección personal de todos sus miembros. Es información secreta. No la pierdas"  

            Kenshin cabeceó una vez, despacio. Guardo ambos pergaminos con cuidado, pero sus ojos ambarinos consideraron al hombre ante él. Un hombre joven se habría fundido bajo esa luz intensa.  

            "¿Por qué... estás haciendo esto?"  

            "¿Dudas de mi buena obra, Battousai? Me insultas", Saito resopló sarcásticamente, encontrándose uniformemente la mirada de Kenshin. "Estos hombres son espadachines especializados y mis hombres no son contrincantes para ellos. Ellos están corriendo con conspiraciones traidoras y naturalmente deben ser detenidos. Así que ponte en guardia, y paga al gobierno con tu debido servicio , Battousai".  

            "Yo no le debo nada al gobierno" dijo Kenshin fríamente parándose de su silla. "Pero esto, esto es para el Japón."  

            "Yo no quiero oír otro de tus floridos discursos. Simplemente líbrate de Nakamura por mí."  

            Kenshin no respondió. Él se volvió y se marchó calladamente a la puerta.  

            "¿Y, Battousai? "  

            Kenshin hizo una pausa, pero sin volver a ver a Saito.  

            "Cuida a la muchacha Kamiya. Si yo fuera Nakamura, ella sería mi primer blanco."  

            "Yo haré todo lo que este dentro de mi poder para guardar a Kaoru-dono en una caja fuerte"

            Entonces, sin otra palabra, Kenshin salió de la oscura oficina y desapareció por el  vestíbulo.  

@ ----  

            "¿Eso es todo? " Kaoru pregunto, cuando Shigeru termino de hablar finalmente.  

            "Sí."  

            Kaoru lo miraba escépticamente, sin soltar el agarre en sus brazos. "Juro, que si averiguo algo más que no me hayas dicho sobre Los Leales... "  

           "¡No hay nada más!" Shigeru se quejó. "No hay nada que pueda hacer para que ahora me creas... Por favor, ¿puedes ahora bajarte de mi espalda? "  

            "No. Yo tengo una demanda más... "  

            "Diantres, mujer", dijo Shigeru, exasperado. "¡Sé que te es difícil sacar tus manos fuera de mí, pero realmente necesito un descanso! ¿Por favor, podemos continuar esto más tarde? No deberías tratar a un hombre así, sabes, nunca te casarás si sigues así.  

            "No. Yo quiero terminar todo esto ahora."  

            "¿¡Qué más quieres saber!? "  

            "Dime donde esta el cuartel de Nakamura."  

            "¡Debes estar loca!" Shigeru abrió la boca, auténticamente horrorizado. "¿Sabe cuántas vidas costaría eso? La tuya, la mía, y la de un montón de subordinados de Nakamura! "  

            "No me importa", dijo Kaoru obstinadamente. "Yo necesito saber."  

            "Si estas intentando matarte, me harías un favor" resopló alegremente, Shigeru. "Entonces Nakamura me darían el resto de mi dinero, por lo menos algo bueno saldría de tu muerte innecesaria"

            "Yo estoy advirtiéndote, Shigeru, si no me dices pronto lo que quiero voy a herirte en serio. "   

            "Mierda. No lo hagas parecer tan simple."  

            "Es simple. Incluso puedo dejarte inmovilizado sobre el suelo."  

            Los ojos castaños de Shigeru brillaron "Eres una tramposa. Me atacaste por la espalda. ¡Si yo estuviera sobre mis pies en este momento no tendrías ni una oportunidad! "  

            Kaoru ligo sus brazos más firme. Él rechinó sus dientes en la frustración enfadada y el dolor desvalido.  

            "¡Dime donde esta Nakamura!"  

            "¡Sobre mi cadáver!"  

            "Yo te lo advertí, Shigeru" ella gruñó. "No me dejas otra opción... "  

            Ella levantó su brazo y giró su codo abajo en su hombro derecho. No era nada letal; ella sólo había querido infligir un poco de dolor indemne... Ella abrió la boca horrorizada, cuando sangre oscura, carmesí, se agrupó despacio sobre el tatami pálido.  

            Kaoru abrió la boca.  

            "¡Shigeru-kun! "  

@ ----  

            Kenshin corrió por las calles, bajo la luz de la luna, desoladas calles bajo Tokio, su corazón golpeándose frenéticamente en su pecho. Sus ojos, mientras, tambaleándose  en ámbar, era medio salvaje y su puño derecho aferraba un pequeño pergamino que contenía una lista de nombres y direcciones relativas.  

            Cuando él no encontró a Kaoru en el dojo, su primer pensamiento fue que Los Leales ya había hecho su movimiento; quizás ellos habían decidido atacar mientras él estaba lejos...   

            Sin saber qué hacer, recordó los pergaminos que Saito le había dado. Si Los Leales tenían algo que ver con esto, él iría enseguida donde Nakamura y le mostraría el puro infierno. Él cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Tomoe y le permitiría al bastardo seguir viviendo, pero después de todo... hay peores cosas que la muerte.  

            Pero leyendo en la lista de nombres y direcciones, un nombre en el medio cogió su atención: Shoiriki Shigeru. Los ojos salvajes de Kenshin se estrecharon.  

            Presentemente, él se volvió una esquina y un lujoso hotel entró en la vista. Dos guardias estaban de pie adelante de la verja, y ellos se pusieron rápidamente de pie en el camino cuando miraron al rurouni enfadado yendo hacia ellos.  

            "Yo lo siento, señor, Sólo ocupantes del hotel y sus invitados pueden entrar más allá de este punto", uno de ellos empezó, cuando él estiró un sable hacia Kenshin.  

            Kenshin no se molestó en moderar su paso. Él se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes guardias con una velocidad que podría emparejar a la de Shigeru. Los guardias pestañearon, y de repente Kenshin estaba en pleno vuelo hacia ellos. Otro parpadeo, y un golpe brutal en la cara sacó a cada uno de ellos de acción.   

            Estúpidos. Es mejor ir al infierno antes de que Battousai los agarre.  

            Él se dio prisa a entrar en el hotel.   

            Espere por mí, Kaoru-dono...  

@ ----  

            "¡Shigeru-kun!" Kaoru abrió la boca, cuando se lo volvió cautelosamente encima de el. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus manos fueron a su boca. "Oh, Dios... no tenía idea... yo no quise... ¡Shigeru-kun!"  

            Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de él y lo agitó frenéticamente. Su sangre se estaba perdiendo en una proporción alarmante, ella acarició su cara con una mano temblorosa. "¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¿Realmente no quise herirte... apenas se me fue  la mano... Shigeru, yo voy a llevarte donde Megumi, de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien, no te muevas…"  

            Ella se alejo abruptamente de él. Ella miró fijamente sus manos manchadas de sangre… 

            Kaoru giró su puño hacia su cara, su cara molesta. "¡Eres un imbecil!"  

            Con súbita energía reavivada, Shigeru bloqueó su ataque levantando el brazo. Sonriendo desequilibradamente, él tomo su delgado brazo en un movimiento elegante y la golpeó hacia la tierra.   

            "Sí", él sonrió afectadamente, la "La salsa puede ser útil, ¿no crees?"  

            "¡Yo estaba angustiada por ti! " humeó Kaoru, sintiéndose la más tonta sobre la tierra. Yo debería haber sabido...  

            "Ah, Kaoru, Creo que deberías tener más cuidado", Shigeru pronunció con lentitud.  

            "Dime donde esta Nakamura."  

            "Deberías sacar esa idea de tú mente. ¿Por qué debería yo decírtelo? "  

            "Yo no voy a repetirlo dos veces... "  

            "Si me vas a obligar a decirte dónde esta Nakamura, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? "   

            Ella entonces se lanzó hacia él, pero él estaba preparado. Él había sido emboscado y  había sido puesto como rehén por una sola mujer por más de una hora esa noche y él no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado más. Sus movimientos murieron cuando él cogió ambos puños dentro de su palma.   

            "No me vas a ganar, Kaoru. Tu velocidad no es ningún problema para mí."  

            Los ojos de Kaoru se encendieron. "Te olvidas, soy más fuerte que tú... "  

            Ella le dio con la rodilla salvajemente en la ingle; un truco bajo, ella lo evitó siempre que fuera posible, pero circunstancias desesperadas requieran medidas desesperadas. Él se agachó, su cara en una agonía dolorosa (Kaoru miró esto con callada satisfacción) él mordió su labio salvajemente para impedir revelar un lamento de dolor.  

            "Eso…fue… sucio… " él abrió la boca, relleno de lágrimas en sus ojos. Kaoru sonrió ostentosamente. Ella precipitó su pie derecho hacia él para otro ataque...  

            "Oh, no lo harás" gruñó Shigeru. En un movimiento sencillo, él el movió su pierna derecha apresuradamente bajo Kaoru y desalojó sus apoyos de la tierra. Por una vez, ella se anticipó su venganza y decidió darle un puntapié en los muslos y sacarlo de acción antes de que él pueda hacerle verdadero daño a ella. El resultado: sus piernas se enredaron, lo que causo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, y dieran un montón de volteretas sobre la tierra.  

            La cabeza de Kaoru se golpeó audiblemente con el suelo y ella soltó un gimoteo pequeño. Un momento después, la mandíbula de Shigeru calló sobre la parte izquierda del cuello de ella y los dos soltaron un lamento roto de dolor. Kaoru sintió que el aire salió enérgicamente de sus pulmones, cuando el cuerpo pesado de Shigeru calló en lleno sobre ella y ella apretó sus ojos cerrados.   

            Naturalmente, este fue el peor momento que Kenshin escogió para hacer su entrada intempestiva. En ese preciso momento, la puerta del cuarto del hotel estalló abriéndose. Hizo un fuerte ruido al impacto contra la pared e hizo reboto con desbocación.  

            Los nudillos de Kenshin se pusieron blancos cuando vio despacio la escena ante sus ojos.  

            Él no vio el hecho de que los dos estaban murmurando maldiciones entre si bajo sus respiraciones. Él no vio que Shigeru estaba haciendo un débil intento por desenredarse de Kaoru y que estaba intentando bajarse de ella. Y él no vio que Kaoru estaba totalmente vestida y que su kimono estaba aseado y ordenado. Todos estos detalles fueron inadvertidos por el rurouni.  

            Lo que Kenshin vio fueron las lágrimas débiles y virginales en los ojos de Kaoru. Él vio a Shigeru medio-desnudo que yacía encima de ella, su muslo derecho entre el suyo cuando él montó sus piernas escandalosamente. Él vio los labios de Shigeru besando su delicado y suave cuello, cuando él fijó sus manos en la tierra al lado de su cabeza. Y lo peor de todo, él vio la sangre manchando el tatami al lado de las caderas delgadas de Kaoru. Los ojos letales y ambarinos de Kenshin se dilataron.  

            Shigeru había logrado finalmente liberar hasta el extremo a Battousai el asesino.  

Notas de la autora:

Sí, yo sé, este capítulo consistió principalmente en dar información, algo aburrido, pero tenía que incluirlo porque era esencial en la historia. Ahora viene lo bueno, todo se aclara, el próximo capítulo será más interesante. ¡Hasta la próxima vez, a todos!

¡Un gran agradecimiento a todos aquéllos que dejaron sus reviews! ¡Y para aquéllos que no lo hicieron, gracias por leer este fic! 

Notas de la traductora:

Hola!! Bueno espero que les este gustando, esta historia me encanta, voy a poner algunas aclaraciones que hizo Dora-chan como contestaciones de reviews, que me parecen importantes.  

@ ----  

Es probable, y estoy conciente de que la salsa no existía en el siglo 19 de Japón, pero... decir "salsa" simplemente parecía más divertido (sí, estoy consciente que no es una palabra) que decir "tomates"   

@ ----  

Eso es todo!! No se olviden de dejar sus reviews por favor!!!!!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	8. Capitulo 7: La Revuelta del Rurouni

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo VII: La Revuelta del Rurouni

Escrito por

 Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Advertencia: los OOCness abundan. No sigan si creen que tendrán algún problema con esto. 

@ ----  

            Su cara  se ensombreció, los ojos amarillos pálidos de Kenshin revelaron una mortal luz ámbar, cuando cogieron los ojos  color nuez de Shigeru. El último tragó y se estremeció, son pocos los hombres que pueden encontrarse esa luz intensa.  

Ahora sabía el porque Battousai era el más temido de los hitokiris... una mirada de sus ojos podría matar.  

            Kaoru, también vio la mirada en los ojos de Kenshin y Shigeru intuitivamente salto fuera de ella (aterrizó unos dos metros de distancia con un golpe desbocado). Ella reunió su kimono desgreñado rápidamente.  

            "¡Ken... Kenshin! "ella abrió la boca, mientras, sentándose en sus rodillas. Su cara palideció cuando vio el goteo de sangre bajo las uñas de sus puños, las había clavado tan profundamente en su piel que se las enteró.  

            "¡Kenshin... no es lo que estas pensando!" dijo Kaoru, alarmada "Nosotros simplemente estábamos hablando y yo... yo lo ataqué y él estaba defendiéndose y de algún modo nosotros dimos volteretas hacia la tierra y terminamos en esa posición... pero nada pasó. Realmente parece mucho peor de lo que es… "  

            Los puños de Kenshin permanecían fijos y sus ojos todavía eran de un ámbar mortal, pero su luz intensa se ablandó un poco cuando él aterrizó en Kaoru. Animada, Kaoru siguió hablando seriamente.   

            "Ve, Kenshin, la parte delantera de mi kimono todavía esta intacta y bueno... nosotros solo entramos en una alocada lucha. Sabes que yo no vagaría aquí sola en mitad de la noche si no tuviera una buena idea de lo que estoy haciendo... "  

            Ella lo miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ésa era una mentira. Ella siempre se aventuraba sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.  

            Kenshin era consciente de la situación, claro, pero su razonamiento parecía haber sido localizado y él soltó su asimiento en el puño de su espada. Entonces… 

            "No tienes que hablar para protegerme, Kaoru... " dijo Shigeru calladamente, cuando él se acercó a Kaoru. "Yo no voy a permitirte llevar esto sola"  

            Los ojos de Kenshin se endurecieron. Kaoru miró fijamente al hombre rubio ante ella con anchos ojos zafiros.  

            "¡Nosotros hemos ido demasiado lejos todo este tiempo, Kaoru, y no vas a ser tú la responsable por todo lo que yo he hecho!" declaro Shigeru, sosteniendo a Kaoru por los hombros y mirando fijamente la determinación en sus ojos. Él cepilló su barbilla por el pelo color cuervo que había sido suelto sobre su cara de forma descarriada y suave.   

            "Yo tendré cuidado por ti, mi amor", él susurró suavemente.  

            "¿De que estas hablando? " dijo Kaoru abriendo la boca sorprendida.  

            "Yo lo siento, Kaoru", siguió Shigeru. "¡Cuando yo te vi entrar esta noche en mi cuarto, tu piel de marfil pareciendo tan suave y apelando así en la luz oscura, tus labios partidos y tus ojos que se encendían… yo solo no pude... detenerme! Yo no había estado con una virgen desde hacia tiempo. Pero Kaoru yo…"  

            "Espera, que…"  

            "¡…llevare la responsabilidad por todo lo que yo he hecho! Ya que nosotros consumamos nuestra relación, yo te llevaré a Kyoto para que conozcas a mis padres, entonces podremos realizar nuestra ceremonia de boda... "  

            El aura de Kenshin se señaló con luz. Kaoru que se había olvidado de su presencia en total,  abrió la boca.  

            "¡Espera, Kenshin, él esta mintiendo! No lo escuches, él…" Kaoru empezó ansiosamente.   

            "¡No tienes que protegerme de Battousai, Kaoru! " dijo Shigeru, mientras, tirándola hacía si, en un abrazo profundo. "Haz sido esta noche tan buena conmigo que yo incluso enfrentaré a un hitokiri por ti… "  

            Battousai ataco. Shigeru estrechó sus ojos, y esquivo la katana entrante por pulgadas. Él empujó a Kaoru hacia un lado.  

            "¡Salga de aquí! " él gruñó.  

            "Yo voy a matarte, Shigeru", susurro Kaoru cuando se pegó en la tierra. Ella soltó un quejido ahogado.  

            "Pienso que Battousai lo logrará antes que tú", murmuró Shigeru, mientras, sonriendo desequilibradamente a su ardiente antagonista. Él arrancó una daga pequeña. "Esto será interesante... yo voy a herir a Battousai con este pequeño cuchillo. ¿Puedes creerlo, Kaoru? "  

            Battousai no dudó en golpear de nuevo. Shigeru esperó hasta que Battousai estuvieran delante de él, entonces se lanzo a un lado con una velocidad intimidante. Sus ojos castaños afilados nunca dejaron los de Battousai... ellos eran callados y en vela, interesados en cada movimiento.  

            Los dos bailaban alrededor del cuarto en un torbellino de movimientos, Kaoru finalmente entendió cómo Shigeru derrotaba a sus enemigos basándose exclusivamente en la velocidad. Él raramente se desquitó... no poseía bastante fuerza para lastimar seriamente a Kenshin. Pero su fuerza es su elemento sorpresa.  

            La celeridad de Shigeru superó la velocidad divina de Battousai. Battousai lo golpeó, entonces de repente, Shigeru estaba detrás de él. En el segundo en que Battousai se diera la vuelta, Shigeru habría tenido tiempo para acuchillarlo en la espalda con su daga.  

            Kaoru rechinó sus dientes. Era un método despreciable. ¿Ese muchacho no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido del honor?  

            Pero entonces de nuevo, Shigeru era un espía. Y los espías tienden a definir el honor un poco diferente a la mayoría de las personas.  

            Los dos hombres hicieron una pausa por un momento, mientras rodeándose celosamente en medio del cuarto. Las ropas de Battousai estaban cortadas más allá de una reparación en la espalda, el rojo manchado con sangre fresca, goteando. Los labios de Shigeru se fruncieron.  

            "No sigas, Shigeru. No vas a ganar."  

            Shigeru ahorró a Kaoru una mirada. "Gracias por tu confianza, mi futura esposa. "  

            Los labios de Kaoru se secaron. "Detén esto ahora. Solo con tu rapidez no podrás golpear a Kenshin."  

            "Eso es lo que me han dicho", Shigeru devolvió su luz intensa a Battousai. "Pero yo siempre he tenido el hábito de hacer las cosas originalmente."  

            El salto de los hombres comenzó entre si una vez más. Katana sonó con la daga en una caótica furia y Kaoru retrocedía cada vez que se oía el corte de carne. Sangre roció la tierra debajo y manchó el tami en un rojo persistente. Kaoru apretó sus ojos firmemente. Las imágenes de Jin'eh y Saitoh se encendieron en su mente.  

            "¡Detente!" Kaoru se encontró chillando. "¡Detente, Kenshin! ¡Él no hizo nada! No le hagas nada, él no es el enemigo real, Nakamura lo es! "  

            Metales continuaron chocando ante ella. Ella fijó sus puños pequeños enojadamente. ¡Maldición!  

            "No puedes ganar, Shigeru, ¿¡no lo entiendes!? " ella gritó enérgicamente. "¡La única forma en que podrías ganar es matar a Battousai! ¿¡Realmente quieres tanto ese dinero!? "  

            Shigeru, ahora, se encontraba luchando por su vida. La katana de Battousai ya lo había atravesado en varias áreas, y su visión se nublaba por momentos debido a la pérdida de sangre. Su velocidad estaba disminuyendo por segundos y su brazo movía automáticamente la daga. Su vida dependía de él.  

            Maldición con este hombre. ¿Acaso es un animal? ¡Ah perdido tanta sangre... él debería estar ahora inconsciente!  

            Shigeru bloqueó un soplo en su cabeza, pero no reaccionó bastante rápidamente para evitar el próximo golpe. La katana de Battousai resbalo a su muslo, mientras, produciendo una cuchillada ancha, carnosa que llenaría los sueños de Kaoru con pesadillas en los días por venir. Shigeru gritó en la agonía y se volcó en la tierra.  

            Battousai, sin embargo, no parecía comprender que su enemigo ya había perdido la habilidad de defenderse. Él continuó lanzando ataques mortales al hombre herido. Yacido dolorosamente en el suelo, Shigeru mordió su labio tan fuertemente que sangró, y se defendió desesperadamente de los golpes.  

            "¡Detente, Kenshin!" Kaoru gritó grandemente, alarmada. "¡KENSHIN! "  

            Inútil... Shigeru había perdido sus últimas fuerzas y se había hundido completamente en la tierra en una silenciosa derrota. Battousai levantó la katana alto sobre su cabeza para el golpe final…  

            Entonces Kaoru vio sus ojos.  

            Ellos eran los ojos de un asesino. Un asesino sin misericordia o razón. Un asesino que no pensaría dos veces antes de pasar a la hoja sobre un chiquillo, mientras, atravesando a una mujer, decapitando a un muchacho... si sus órdenes le dijeran eso. Un asesino que no podría permitirse el lujo de sentir o pensar. Un asesino cuyos ojos podrían matar a un hombre con su sola mirada.  

            …la katana de Battousai giro hacía abajo... y choco con el fin de una pequeña daga. Naturalmente, el arma más pequeña no era ningún problema para la espada de un hitokiri, y cuando la katana hizo contacto con el brazo que sostenía la daga de caoba...  

            Los ojos de Battousai se ensancharon. Kaoru estaba de pie entre él y Shigeru, escudando al hombre herido en la tierra. Ella sostuvo su brazo defensivamente encima de su cabeza, una daga pequeña en su mano.  

            Y de su codo a su muñeca, había una cuchillada larga dónde su carne estaba ligeramente cortada.   

            Amatista se disolvió en las cuentas de Kenshin cuando él ensanchó sus ojos en el horror.   

            "Ka... oru... dono", él dijo débilmente.  

            "¿Ken... Kenshin? " su voz era suave e incierta.  

            Kenshin nunca se había odiado más.  

@ ----  

            "Ya esta tanuki-chan", dijo Megumi, dando golpecitos al brazo vendado de Kaoru. "Sólo fue un arañazo, realmente... no necesitabas entrar a la clínica con tal prisa. ¡Kami, yo pensé que te estabas muriendo! "  

            "Perdón, Megumi", Kaoru dijo tímidamente. "Yo pensé eso también... pero Kenshin insistió, sabes..."  

            "Ah, eso lo explica", dijo Megumi, dando una mirada al rurouni callado en la esquina. "La herida no fue nada, Kenshin. Ella prácticamente no ha perdido nada de sangre, y no dejará una cicatriz si ella se cuida apropiadamente. Honestamente Kenshin, te preocupas demasiado. Yo he visto cortes de papel peores que esto."  

            Kaoru forzó una sonrisa. "Bien, sabes que el no se quedaría quieto hasta que me hubieras encerrado bien, así que... gracias, supongo."  

            "No es ningún problema", contestó la doctora indiferentemente, cuando ella guardó sus utensilios.   

            "Mou, se esta haciendo muy tarde, quizás nosotros debemos regresar... " dijo Kaoru, poniéndose de pie.  

            "Mal. Es muy temprano... en la mañana", Megumi se retorció, sofocando un bostezo. Kenshin había llegado frenéticamente a la clínica a las 2 AM, exigiendo y pidiendo la atención de Megumi. Naturalmente, la doctora zorra estaba un poco fastidiada.  

            Con un último adiós, Kaoru dejó la clínica, seguida estrechamente por Kenshin. Ellos pasearon a una pequeña distancia entre si, de regreso por el camino a casa, ninguno de los dos se molesto en llenar el silencio evidente entre ellos.   

            No era difícil suponer lo que Kenshin estaba sintiendo. Kaoru ya lo sabía. El remordimiento usual y el mismo reproche, sólo que diez veces más de los que él normalmente ya tenía. ¿Cómo él permitió que pasara tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto e imprudente como para caer en la trampa de Shigeru tan ciegamente, mientras, permitiéndose convertir en Battousai, e hiriendo Kaoru entonces? Las primeras dos equivocaciones podrían haber pasado, pero la última...  

            La última equivocación... eso era imperdonable.  

            Kaoru suspiró. Sus pensamientos, por otro lado, eran más duros leer.  

            Ella siempre había probado entenderlo. Ella sabía que él tenía una carga pesada en su corazón y en su alma, y ella siempre había estado deseosa de compartir esa carga con él. ¡Ella no puede tener tanta experiencia en la vida como para entender todo... pero, oh, ella lo ama tanto!  

            Pero, quizás, no entendía lo que era amar de verdad a Battousai hasta esta noche. Ella ama al rurouni, ella ama a Kenshin... y para amarlo cuando necesita ser amado, ella simplemente necesita entender y amar a Battousai también.  

            Él era el más duro de todos para amar. No era debido a lo espantoso que él parecía o debido a sus atributos salvajes, era  porque él no permitía ser amado. Un asesino no puede permitirse el lujo de sentir. Una vez que él empieza a sentir, entonces él pierde la habilidad de matar.  

            Y eso era todo Battousai tenía. Kaoru sabía entonces que ella amaba al Battousai dentro de Kenshin, también. Por eso ella había saltado delante de Shigeru esa noche. Ella quiso salvar a Battousai de él... y evitar que él matara de nuevo.  

            Oh, sí, y también para salvar a Shigeru. Pero ella no había pensado en eso hasta ahora.  

            Cuando ellos alcanzaron el dojo, encontraron a Yahiko calladamente en la cama. Kaoru se sentía realmente cansada y le dijo a Kenshin que ella se retiraría para dormir.  

            "Permítame acompañarla a su cuarto", fue su contestación compuesta. Había algo en su voz que la confundió.  

            Ella no dijo nada. Él verdaderamente era demasiado paranoico. ¿Realmente pensó que ella sería secuestrada en el transcurso de la cocina a su alcoba? Honestamente…  

            Resbalando su puerta de la alcoba, ella entró en la oscuridad y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su escolta. Kenshin la había seguido hasta el cuarto, sus ojos se escondieron bajo su pelo espeso, ardiente.  

            "Bien, Kenshin, yo…" ella se detuvo. Él había alzado sus ojos y había descansado su mirada en ella. Ella cogió su respiración.  

            Él estaba enfadado. Increíblemente enfadado. Y entre esos ojos púrpuras enfadados había... ¿dolor? Kaoru abrió la boca. Ella había visto a menudo ese enojo, pero nunca antes se lo había dirigido a ella. Ella nunca pensó que le tendría miedo a Kenshin... ella ni siquiera le tenía miedo a la crueldad de Battousai.  

            "Kaoru-dono", él empezó, su voz baja pero penosamente. "¿Qué estaba haciendo en el cuarto del hotel esta noche? "  

            "¡Kenshin, yo ya te dije... nada pasó! Ciertamente no crees toda aquella basura que Shigeru…"  

            "Permítame repetir mi pregunta, ¿puedo? " ¿Kenshin? sarcástico?...... "¿Por qué fue usted a su cuarto del hotel en el primer lugar? "  

            "Yo... " ella arrastró las palabras, no segura de cómo contestar esa pregunta. Ella fue a buscar respuestas de Shigeru, claro. ¿Pero cómo ella logro manejar emboscarlo y sentarse sobre él por una hora entera? Era un sentimiento del intestino, realmente... fue una intuición y ella actuó imprudentemente.  

            "Yo necesitaba hablar con él", ella terminó débilmente.  

            Los ojos de color de violeta de Kenshin se encendieron. Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor. "Tiene alguna idea... " él respiró despacio. "¿De lo que podría haber pasado? "  

            Ella bajó sus ojos. "Yo sé... yo sé que fue peligroso y tonto... pero yo no pude hacer nada más. Lo siento."  

            Él fijó sus puños. Su pecho se oprimió cuando él brilló bajo la mujer que él amaba y que deseaba.   

            ¿Querías ver a ese maldito? Él quiso gritarle a ella. ¿Realmente es tanto el amor que le tienes a ese tipo, tanto que arriesgarías tu vida sólo para pasar una noche con él? ¡Mírame, Kaoru, mírame! ¿Has dejado de quererme finalmente? ¿Él realmente puede amarte como yo lo hago? ....  

            ¿Realmente lo amas tanto que lo escudarías de un hitokiri y arriesgarías tu vida por luchar contra Battousai sólo para proteger a ese bastardo?  

            Los brazos de Kenshin dolieron en ambos lados de él. Él quiso extender la mano, agarrarla por los hombros, y agitarla hasta que ella entendiera, y entonces besarla feroz y abundantemente por su cara y sus labios. Él quiso tirar su cuerpo contra si y guardarla para siempre en su abrazo. Se sentía tan enfadado de haberla visto casi dentro de los brazos de otro hombre esa noche.  

            Pero Kenshin no le gritó a ella. Ni la agitó o la besó. Él se quedo quieto lejos de ella a unos pasos de ella en la oscuridad, brillando en la agonía dolorosa.   

            "Por qué estas haciendo esto, Kaoru", él dijo en un intenso cuchicheo. "¿Por qué usted se puso así en peligro? ¿Usted no sabe que si algo le pasara, sería mi muerte?"  

            Ella guardó su mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose absolutamente miserable. "Yo... yo lo siento, Kenshin. Yo necesité hablar sobre... Los Leales, yo te diré después sobre ellos, ellos me han hecho…"  

            "…Su blanco", él terminó calladamente. "Yo lo sé."  

            Kaoru fue tomada desprevenidamente. "¿Tu... sabías de ellos? "  

            "Saito me ha dicho sobre ellos."  

            Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente en la sorpresa. Si Saito había convocado a Kenshin a su oficina, él debía haber estado preparado y había hecho su investigación completamente. Así que, Kenshin debía saber tanto como ella sobre la materia... quizás más aun.  

            Ya sabía por que medios supo  que Shigeru era un espía para los Leales. Él ya sabía de sus motivos y él sabía que Shigeru sólo estaba intentando provocarlo para atacar esta noche.   

            Kaoru rechinó sus dientes. ¡Él sabia todo, y de todos modos lo atacó y casi se convirtió en Battousai! ¿Qué derecho tenía él, entonces, para reprocharle sobre sus acciones cuándo él había sido así de imprudente en su conducta!?   

            "¿Qué mas te dijo Saito? " ella exigió saber.  

            Él evitó su pregunta. "Bastante, para saber que en Shigeru no puede confiarse."  

            "Shigeru no es el enemigo, Kenshin, Nakamura lo es! "  

            Él mordió su labio para impedirse soltar un expletivo. En cambio, él la agarró por sus hombros y la empujó contra la pared en la pura exasperación. Ella se encontró con su mirada uniformemente e insolentemente.  

            "Usted ya sabe que él es uno de los Leales, porque.."  

            "Él es un espía para los Leales, Kenshin, no es uno de ellos".  

            "No hay ninguna diferencia", gruñó el ex-hitokiri. "Él está trabajando para su causa, y él es uno de ellos. Ya sabes que él es un Leal, y sabes que los Leales te tienen como blanco. ¿¡Así y todo te estas asociando con ellos y peor aun estas defendiéndolo!? "  

            "¡Así que esto no es por mí imprudencia, esto es por Shigeru! " ella dijo acaloradamente, su cara vaciando en la oscuridad. "Realmente, Kenshin, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada pasó…"  

            "¡Esto no es sobre él! Esto es que has estado fra…" 

            Él se detuvo abruptamente, mientras, comprendiendo su tontería. Pero Kaoru no era tonta; ella podía leer entre las líneas. Las lágrimas enfadadas se inflaron en sus ojos pero ella las detuvo obstinadamente cuando brilló al hombre ante ella. 

            "Dilo", ella susurró, enojo muy cerca en su voz. "Dilo. Ibas a acusarme de fraternizar con el enemigo ¿no? "  

            Kenshin mordió su labio. Su asimiento en sus hombros se apretaron; ella tendría moretones débiles allí en la mañana, pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos se fijo en eso. El rurouni estaba a punto de perder mando de sus sentimientos y emociones durante segunda vez esa noche.  

            "Kaoru-dono", Kenshin dijo finalmente, cuando él manejó conseguir su voz bajo mando. Sus ojos lo traicionaron, sin embargo, todo se hubiera perdonado si Kenshin se permitiese besarla apasionadamente en el momento. Después de todo, sus caras estaban bastante íntimas.   

            Pero Kenshin escogió volver a un rurouni.   

            "Kaoru-dono", él dijo de nuevo. "Sessha sólo quiere protegerla y asegurar su seguridad. Sessha no quiso acusarla...  sessha sólo quiere asegurarse que los Leales no la hieran, también, cuando ellos persiguen a sessha."  

            "¿Protegerme, eh? " Kaoru dijo amargamente. Ella prefería que Kenshin le gritará a ella como un igual, en lugar de actuar como su esclavo. Ahora pensando en eso, ellos nunca habían discutido verdaderamente. Él siempre le permitió alegremente hacer todo a su manera. Pero... había sido muy agradable tenerlo enfadado hace sólo un momento.  

            "Kaoru-dono ¿por favor? " suplico del rurouni. "¡Ya no sea tan imprudente. No se haga esto a sí misma... no le haga esto a sessha! "  

            Ésa fue la última palabra. Demasiados sessha. Algo en Kaoru crujió y ella miró con fiereza al hombre que amaba más allá de todas las cosas. Ella fue determinada para conseguir el centro de sus emociones.  

            "¿Puedes decirme que me amas Kenshin?"  

            Kenshin la miró fijamente, entonces bajó su mirada, mientras mascullando algo sobre "sí, pero... " y "no digno."  

El error. "Así que no eres digno de estar conmigo o hacerme feliz. ¿No eres digno al amor o incluso a hacer mi lavado, bien? " su voz subió. "¡Entonces, supongo que, tampoco eres digno de protegerme! "  

            La mirada de Kenshin  se devolvió a ella. "Kaoru-dono... " él hizo una pausa.  

            "Kaoru-dono... sessha seguirá protegiéndola de todas maneras."  

            Kaoru estaba inquietada, y sus ojos se ablandaron. Ahora, si sólo el idiota la abrazara a él y la besara.   

            "Así que", ella dijo suavemente. "¿Tampoco puedes decir que seguirás amándome de todas maneras? "  

            Kenshin la miró fijamente. Entonces su mirada descansó en su brazo vendado. "Kaoru-dono, yo lo siento... "  

            Un silencio largo, frío llenó el cuarto. Entonces, finalmente...  

            "Quita tus manos de mí."  

            Kenshin la miró fijamente. "¿Q-qué?"  

            "Quita tus manos de mí."  

            Ella empujó sus manos fuera de si y caminó lejos de él. Resbalando la puerta abierta, ella hizo una pausa en la puerta, enfrentándolo con su espalda.  

            "Si no quieres amarme, entonces no puedes protegerme. Es todo o nada, Himura".  

            Entonces ella salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando a un  rurouni solo en la oscuridad.  

Nota de la autora: Ahora que el verano está aquí, yo intentaré poner al día los capítulos rápidamente... gracias por leer, a todos:) Por favor dejen sus reviews si tienen tiempo. 

Notas de la traductora:

Disculpen por la tardanza es que había estado de vacaciones :P Gracias por sus reviews!!! Y no se olviden de dejarlos.!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	9. Capitulo 8: Espia en el Dolor

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo VIII: Espía en el Dolor

Escrito por

 Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

nota del autor: Ah, nosotros estamos llegando casi al fin :: olfateos:: estoy casi renuente a acabar este fic... extrañaré a Shigeru con seguridad: (  

Hmm, este fic se esta poniendo cada vez más duro y más difícilmente de escribir. Bien, quizá simplemente soy yo, pero eso es lo que está pasando por el momento -_ - ¿Es el bloqueo de escritor? Esta historia está poniéndose demasiado dramática... por el momento yo estoy divirtiéndome con otro fics que son más ligeros y más fáciles de escribir. Yo necesito un descanso, también, oro @ _ @ Pero intentaré trabajar fuertemente en esta historia, de todos modos no son tantos capítulos. Por favor tengan paciencia con sessha de gozaru...  

Disclaimers: Yo no poseo Rurouni Kenshin por favor no me demanden porque realmente es una pérdida de  tiempo y dinero...  

Como de costumbre, OOCness mayor.  

@ ----  

            En la mesa, en el desayuno la siguiente mañana, había una cierta tensión en el aire que confundió a Yahiko y a Sanosuke. Pero ni Kenshin ni Kaoru reconocieron el hecho. Los dos se sentaban al final de la mesa, enfrente uno del otro, bebiendo a sorbos su té en una terca quietud. Su aura era tan fuerte que podía sofocar a los pobre de Yahiko y Sano que se sentaban entre ellos confundidos.  

            Sano aclaró su garganta, algo torpemente. Kenshin y Kaoru, los dos estaban sentados con sus labios secos y firmes... ellos estaban luchando en una batalla silenciosa en que ni uno ni el otro cedería. Bien, Sano razonó, ellos no podrían hacer nada hasta que alguien hiciera algo ¿no? bien  

            "Así, Jou-chan, er... um... ¿Qué ha pasado?" Sano terminó débilmente. Yahiko rodó sus ojos.  

            El azul llameante de Kaoru lo miro decepcionada. "No mucho", ella contestó, pero sus ojos estaban en Kenshin. "Pero yo estoy de un raro buen humor, pienso que los invitare a todos a almorzar al Akabeko."  

            Su voz estaba clara y artificial. Sano y Yahiko intercambiaron miradas perdidas... ¿¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando?? ¿Por qué ellos simplemente no se podían besar y hacerlo?  

            Literalmente.  

            "No, Jou-chan no estoy muy deacuerdo... " Sano empezó. Era la primera vez que él había rechazado una invitación a una comida gratis. ¿A que mundo he llagado?  

            "No, yo insisto", dijo Kaoru.  

            Sano podía sentir a Kenshin tensarse a un lado de él. De algún modo, su oferta del almuerzo había sido un desafío de alguna clase. Sano suspiró; él había perdido el interés en intentar comprender a esos dos.  

            "No sería una buena idea, Kaoru-dono", Kenshin dijo, con cierta autoridad callada en su voz.   

            Kaoru arqueó una ceja, sorprendida "¿Y por qué no lo sería? Es un día muy brillante y soleado... un día perfecto para ir al Akabeko."  

            Los labios de Kenshin se rizaron en una línea firme. "Sería más seguro permanecer dentro hasta... hay que tener cuidado."  

            "Gracias por tu preocupación, Kenshin. Yo lo tendré en cuenta."  

            Los ojos de Kenshin se oscurecieron. "Kaoru-dono", él dijo su voz en una advertencia.  

            "No puedes estar pensando en encerrarme con llave dentro de _mi casa hasta que creas que es conveniente salir, ¿entiendes?"  _

            Kenshin no contestó en seguida. Él simplemente estaba sentado allí, mientras, mirando a la mujer joven desafiantemente con una dureza callada en sus ojos de color violeta. Quizás él estaba pensando en una contestación apropiada. Pero en ese momento Sano interrumpió, mientras apoyando a Kenshin y en el tema. Él pensó que Jou-chan estaba siendo irrazonable.  

            "Oh, venga, Jou-chan", Sano dijo, intentando guardar su luz en la voz. "No le des tanto trabajo a Kenshin. Él simplemente está intentando protegerte"  

            Malo. Mala elección de palabras. Kenshin frunció el ceño al ex-gángster y el último lo miró fijamente, completamente confundido.  

            "Intentando protegerme ¿eh?" Kaoru hizo eco a las palabras "Pensé que nosotros ya habíamos decidido que él no es digno de tal tarea."  

            Yahiko abrió la boca y Sano pestañeó. Kenshin miró fija enojadamente su taza.  

            "Yo soy un adulto responsable" dijo Kaoru, su voz poniéndose seria de pronto "Eso me dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas Kenshin? Me dijiste que yo soy libre de ir y venir cuando yo lo desee, y que tú no tienes ningún mando sobre mis acciones."  

            "Sí, pero yo no le permitiré sumergirse tan imprudentemente de nuevo en el peligro, como usted lo hizo anoche", dijo Kenshin firmemente.  

            "¿Qué hiciste anoche?" Yahiko inquirió curiosamente.  

            "Usted está siendo demasiado descuidada con su vida", Kenshin siguió furiosamente. "Con un grupo tan mortal como los Leales alrededor de usted…"  

            "¿Los Leales?" Sano hizo eco a la palabra con pregunta y ojos confundidos.  

            Kenshin mordió su labio frustrado. "Después, Sano", murmuró por fin. "Hay... pequeñas orejas alrededor en este momento."  

            El aura de Kaoru se señaló con luz. Él también podría haber dicho que hay "Kaoru-orejas" alrededor. Maldita sea, ella pensó. ¡Él está intentando protegerme de nuevo de la verdad... como él lo hizo con ese negocio de opio cuando Megumi apareció por primera vez! ¿Yo... yo ya no soy una niña, Kenshin, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedes confiar en mí como lo harías con Megumi o Sano?  

            "¡No intentes mantenerme alejada del asunto de Los Leales, Kenshin!" Kaoru lloró. "¡Diablos, probablemente yo sé más de Los Leales de lo que te imaginas! Y he sospechado de Shigeru antes de que tu lo hicieras, Kenshin!"  

            "¡Yo sospeché de Shigeru desde el primer día! " dijo Kenshin, su cara enfadándose. "¡Yo desconfié de él desde el momento en que él exigió un duelo contigo! ¡Oro, yo nunca le debí haberte permitido salir en esa cita con él! "  

            "¡Puedo jurar que nunca sospechaste en asociarlo con los Leales, tu sólo sospechaste… ¿porque? ¿Porque?! " Kaoru arrastró su vista, sus puños cerrados herméticamente.  

            _... porque estabas deslumbrado por los celos.  _

            Sano y Yahiko, ambos los ojos desorbitados, miraron fijamente a Kenshin y a Kaoru increíblemente deslumbrados. Ellos no recordaban haber oído alguna vez a Kaoru jurar antes, o habían visto al rurouni alguna vez levantarle la voz a su estimada Kaoru-dono antes, pero...  

            "¿Oh, Kenshin, realmente piensas que yo soy tan estúpida? " Kaoru preguntó, su voz ablandándose. "¡Yo no voy a ser asesinada por cualquiera! Nosotros vamos a ir al Akabeko, en pleno día, y yo voy a ir escoltada por un ex-hitokiri, un ex-gángster y un mocoso violento" ("¡Eh! " Yahiko protestó.) "¿cómo podría herirme? "  

            "Usted estaba rodeada por todos nosotros cuando Enishi atacó", Kenshin dijo amargamente. "¿Y él todavía logro secuestrarte, ¿no lo hizo? Yo no me arriesgaré de nuevo, Kaoru! "  

El rurouni pestañeo. Sano, Kaoru, y Yahiko abrieron la boca. Kenshin los miró fija e inexpresivamente...  

            "... Eso fue? "  

            ¡Él omitió el -dono! ¡Él omitió el -dono! ¡ÉL OMITIÓ EL - DONO!!  

            Sano y Yahiko miraron fijamente a Kenshin maravillados, y Kaoru irrumpió en una mueca feliz, genuina para su querido rurouni. Kenshin estaba perdido en su inocencia, océano en los ojos azules, tan llenos de vivacidad juvenil. Su interior batiéndose en una extraña mezcla, Kenshin se sostuvo firmemente con la mesa e intentó sostener su respiración.  

            Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran felicitarlo por su logro (o fastidiarlo cruelmente), hubo un sonido de la verja en el patio. Ellos se pararon, mientras, yendo del vestíbulo, hacia el porche delantero. Allí, en el patio, ellos encontraron a un policía joven que esperaba su presencia.   

            "¿Es esta la residencia Kamiya? " él preguntó, serio y formal.  

            "Sí", Kaoru contestó. El policía levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada; él no había esperado que el dueño de la casa fuera una mujer.  

            "¿Esta presente Himura Kenshin? " el policía siguió.  

            "Soy yo", Kenshin contestó, mientras, caminando adelante.  

            El policía cabeceó ligeramente y caminó para darle un pequeño pergamino plegado a Kenshin.   

            "Una nota de Saito, Himura-san. Le gustaría tener su presencia lo más pronto posible en la oficina principal" el funcionario joven gesticuló fuera, dónde ellos vieron un carruaje que esperaba fuera de la verja.  

            "¿Ahora mismo? " Kenshin murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo.  

            "Sí. Es muy urgente, señor".  

            Kenshin se volvió a Kaoru que tenía una expresión en sus ojos que él no podría leer por el momento. "Kaoru-dono... yo regresaré brevemente. Por favor cuídese."  

            Suspiro. Y nosotros regresamos al -dono de nuevo.  

            "Yo lo haré, Kenshin."  

            Kenshin cabeceó al funcionario y comenzó a seguirlo hacia el carruaje. Cuando él se acercó la verja, sin embargo, Sanosuke estaba a un lado y el rurouni le murmuró calladamente.  

            "Mira a Kaoru-dono. No le permitas salir sola a ninguna parte"  

            Sano cabeceó.   

            "No te preocupes, Kenshin. Jou-chan estará segura conmigo."  

@ ----  

            Kaoru lavó los platos ausentemente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Si ella hubiera estado un poco más atenta, habría notado que había estado fregando el mismo plato durante los últimos quince minutos. Sano acechó sobre ella, mientras, insistiendo en ayudarla con los quehaceres casuales; pero ella sabía que él solo estaba vigilándola.   

            Él no necesitaba preocuparse tanto. En todo caso ella realmente nunca planeó invitarlos al Akabeko. Había sido sólo un señuelo para conseguir que Kenshin se enfadara. Un señuelo que hizo su trabajo bastante bien, en su opinión.  

            Era esa barrera exasperante en la que ella había estado intentando entrar desesperadamente. No era ninguna tarea fácil, y Kaoru estaba determinada a romperla. ¿Acaso la forma más fácil de lograrlo era cuando estaba en peligro? recordar lo sucedido con Jin'eh y Enishi. Pero ella realmente no quería hacer eso... por qué si no él nunca más confiaría en que ella se puede cuidar sola.  

            Las opciones, ella había intentado numerosas veces, y a menudo estaba cerca del éxito... pero la pared que construyo el rurouni permanecía intacta. Ella se había ruborizado, ella había sonreído tímidamente, ella lo miraba con delicados ojos, y ella incluso había coqueteado abiertamente con el. Le gustaron obviamente todas las conductas anteriores, pero cada esfuerzo tenía un resultado similar... ella todavía era un "dono" y él todavía era un "sessha." Él le rendía culto como a una muñeca de cristal preciosa que debía cerrarse con doble llave lejos de todo. Ellos nunca estaban de pie en la tierra del igual a igual.  

            Así que ella había acudido a la última opción para penetrar ese mando exasperante de el... ella quería ver sus emociones crudas, indefenso por una vez. Ella sabe que él la ama como a ninguna otra... pero eso solo no era suficiente para que ella lo pudiera tener, después de tener la experiencia de Kyoto. Pero sabía que cuando lograra ver a la persona bajo esa fachada del rurouni... cuando él la reconociese finalmente, no como a una diosa, pero si como la mujer con la que compartiría su vida... cuando ella pudiera soltarse de su mando y pudiera hacerlo vulnerable... entonces ella lo tendría para siempre.  

            Y haciéndolo enfadar parecía la perfecta manera de lograr su meta.  

            En ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un sonido grande en la puerta. Ella busco mientras pestañeaba. Un hombre grande se había movido y había estado mirándola fijamente con ojos salvajes, desconcertados.  

            Sano salto delante de ella en menos de un parpadear, escudándola protectoramente de la vista del hombre. Él brilló amenazadoramente al hombre grande y gruñó calladamente.  

            "Camina hacia atrás, Jou-chan. "  

            Kaoru rodó sus ojos; él era casi una pena tan grande como Kenshin.  

            "Esta bien, Sano", dijo ella ruidosamente. "Yo conozco al hombre."  

            Sano le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Tu que?"  

            "¡K-kamiya! " dijo el hombre grande, monstruoso, mientras se inflaba pesadamente.  

            "¿Cómo esta, Seiji?", ella contestó secamente. "Largo tiempo sin verlo"  

            "¿'Seiji'? " Sano hizo eco curiosamente.  

            "El compañero de Shigeru"  Kaoru explicó, sus ojos interrogando al intruso. "¿Usted lo perdió?" ella murmuró sarcásticamente, viendo la mirada descarriada en la cara del hombre.  

            "No, no... " él abrió la boca. "¡Usted... usted tiene que ir a ayudar a Shigeru-sama ahora mismo!"  

            Kaoru pestañeó, y Sano frunció el ceño a la mención del nombre del hombre. "¿Mou... qué dijo?"  

            "¡Él... él está en problemas!" dijo Seiji llorado. Sano se asomó estrechamente a él. A menos que sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando... ¿habían lágrimas en los ojos de Seiji?  

            "¿problema? ¿Qué problema?" incitó Kaoru.   

            "Él... Nakamura... " Seiji sollozó. Sano taladró su pie con impaciencia. "¡Nakamura lo encontró y yo pienso que él podría estar... muerto ahora!"  

            "Espere" dijo Kaoru grandemente. "¿Nakamura lo encontró? ¿Por qué él le haría eso a sus propios hombres? ¿Él no tiene bastante información vital con respecto a Kenshin para Nakamura? "  

            "¿Qué está pasando?" Yahiko exigido, haciendo su entrada. Nadie se molestó en contestarle.  

            "Bien", Kaoru inquirió con impaciencia. "¡¿Por qué Nakamura está amenazando a Shigeru? Oh, por Kami, habla, Seiji! "  

            Seiji olfateó. "Bien, usted ve, Shigeru-sama... "  

@ ----  

            Nakamura agarró un manojo del cabello rubio de Shigeru, y golpeó la cabeza del hombre joven con el escritorio de madera debajo. El hombre joven mordió su labio dolorosamente, pero lo único que podía hacer era soltar un chillido doloroso que realmente estaba satisfaciendo los oídos de Nakamura. Sus labios se rizaron ligeramente, mientras, haciendo todo lo más infernalmente posible.

            Su víctima joven tenía todo su cuerpo atado herméticamente, sus brazos amarrados a su espalda. Había un feo e inflando moretón en la esquina de su ojo derecho y un arroyo de sangre carmesí goteaba bajo su frente. Él era tenía una apariencia horrible... pero Nakamura parecía sentir placer de eso.   

            "¿Bien, Shoiriki? " dijo Nakamura suavemente. "¿No he logrado cambiarte de parecer, todavía? "  

            Shigeru lo miró fijamente sus ojos en un desafío silencioso. Los ojos de Nakamura se estrecharon.   

            "Shoiriki, yo te conté al principio la misión que aceptaste, tenías que terminarla y si no yo haría algo al respecto ¿no?. Y yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas. Quizás pensaste que estaba bromeando? " él lo miro desdeñosamente. "Yo te aseguro, no lo estaba haciendo. "  

            Un grupo de subordinados de Nakamura cabecearon a un lado. Nakamura nunca bromeaba.   

            "Miremos la situación aquí, ¿no crees? " Nakamura continuó, mientras, rodeando despacio al inmóvil muchacho. "Yo te he contratado y he puesto una considerable suma de dinero y de recursos a tus manos, para que regresaras a Battosai a mi. Y, hasta ahora, no has sido tan útil como yo había esperado. Pero también has hecho un progreso estupendo, por lo que yo aun no te mataré".  

             "No lograste matar a la mujer de Battousai... poniéndote suave, Shoiriki. No es algo  bueno para tu negocio. Pero eso es solo en cuestión de materias... tu has ganado su confianza. Y mi amigo" Nakamura sonó sus dedos, y un sirviente caminó inmediatamente adelante con una pesada bolsa. "eso merece una moneda de oro."  

            Shigeru se asomó calladamente a él en la oscuridad, sin decir nada.  

            "Yo te permitiré ir fácilmente, Shoiriki" dijo Nakamura, sus ojos brillando pálidamente. "No tienes que matar a la mujer. Simplemente atráela hacía aquí... a mí. Ella confía ti, mi muchacho. Usa tu encanto playboy... tus ojos brillantes y tu sonrisa desarmadora... y tráela a mí. Entonces serás rico ¿entiendes?"  

            Nakamura tomó una vez más sostenimiento del pelo de Shigeru.   

            "Bien, ¿qué dices?" 

@ ----  

            "¿Qué?" Kaoru pregunto grandemente. "¿Shigeru está siendo golpeado... por mí? "  

            "Espera un minuto", interrumpió Sano sospechosamente. "¿Por qué él haría eso, cuándo es uno de los hombres de Nakamura? ¿Por qué no sólo hace lo que Nakamura dice, entonces? "  

            "Él no un hombre de Nakamura" contestó Seiji. "¡Él ni siquiera le es fiel a Nakamura! Realmente, él no le es fiel a nadie... su plan original era ir donde Nakamura, tomar el dinero de la recompensa, entonces irse antes de que Nakamura descubriera la verdad... "  

            "Maldito bastardo", Sano murmuró bajo su respiración. Maldecirlo. Eso es exactamente lo que yo haría.  

            "¿Dónde está? " Kaoru exigió, mientras subiendo el tono de voz "¡Nosotros tenemos que ir por él! De ninguna manera él va a morirse por mí" 

            "Espera un minuto", dijo Sano, mientras, tomando un asentimiento firme de la muñeca de Kaoru. "¡Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso sería? "  

            "Sano", dijo Kaoru exasperada "¡Un hombre está a punto de morir!"  

            "¡Kenshin me dijo que me asegurara de que no dejarás el dojo! "  

            "No, Kenshin te dijo que te asegurarás que yo no saliera sola a cualquier lugar" ella retorció. "¿Y yo no soy tonta como para ir sola? "  

            "Yo iré con Seiji", Sano cortó. "Tu te quedas aquí con Yahiko."  

            "No. No puedes ganarle a  Nakamura y a sus hombres solo... ellos son todos ex-samurais y espadachines experimentados. Nakamura sólo me quiere a mi, así que si voy yo, yo puedo manipularlo por más tiempo "  

            "¡Jou-chan! "  

            "¡Escúchame! " ella grito "Seiji, nos llevaras a Sano y a mi a donde Nakamura esta. Nosotros haremos lo posible por defendernos hasta que llegue el refuerzo. ¿Yahiko, te quedas aquí? "  

            "De ninguna manera! "  

            "¡Escucha! Esto es importante! ¡Te quedas aquí y esperas a que Kenshin regrese... cuando el haya regresado, llévalo donde Nakamura esta! Si alguien puede detenerlo, ese es Kenshin. Lleva a Kenshin lo más pronto posible hacía nosotros, ¿oyes? "  

            Yahiko cabeceó, intimidado al nuevo tono imponente de ella.  

            Kaoru retrocedió sus ojos azules destellantes hacía Seiji que olfateó una lágrima gigante.   

            "Ahora, dinos donde es el escondite de Nakamura."  

@ ----  

            Saito vio fijamente al hombre pequeño delante de su escritorio y estrechó sus ojos más allá, como si tal cosa fuera posible. Él aclaró su garganta.  

            "Ah, que rápido viniste, Battousai"  

            "Me dijeron que éste era un asunto urgente" Kenshin contestó vivazmente. "Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que por favor date prisa".  

            "Bien, entonces supongo que no puedo salir corriendo", Saito contestó sarcásticamente. "He puesto al día la información sobre Nakamura para ti."  

            "¿Tan pronto? Nosotros nos encontramos sólo ayer."  

            "Sí. Pero él ya se ha movido. Son bastante resbaladizos."  

            Él tiro un pergamino doblado hacia el escritorio para Kenshin. El último lo guardo calladamente.  

            "¿Todavía no te has decidido que hacer con el Battousai?" Saito se apoyó en su silla, sus ojos sin dejar nunca a Kenshin.  

            "Yo tengo una idea genial, sí", Kenshin dio una mirada hacía la ventana con impaciencia. "Saito... "  

            "Oh, muy bien entonces. Pero actúa  pronto con este inconveniente que es Nakamura... yo no quiero que este movimiento se convierta una peste en Meiji. Tienes que actuar"  

@ ----  

            Nakamura dio un golpecito a la hoja de una daga pequeña. La punta del arma brilló en la oscuridad, reflejándose en los ojos luminosos, castaños de Shigeru. Los últimos puños se apretaron.  

            "En último lugar arriésgate", Nakamura murmuró. "Yo admiro un desafío así, pero no cuando viene de  mis espías. No es una calidad muy adecuada en un espía, sabes"  

            Una pausa.  

            "Dile a la muchacha Kamiya que venga mañana por la noche a Bonsai"  

            Shigeru lo miró silenciosa y fijamente por un largo momento. Él no vio ningún punto siendo melodramático y proponiendo un combate ingenioso.  

            "No", él simplemente contestó.  

            Los ojos de Nakamura se encendieron.   

            "Lastima. Eres un muchacho muy bonito"  

            Nakamura levantó la daga en su brazo, sus ojos salvajes y salvajes... no diferentes a los ojos de Battousai. Shigeru apretó sus ojos cerrados y se encogió, preparándose para el ataque.  

            Bien, quién habría pensado... que el gran Shoiriki Shigeru acabaría así... muerto a manos de un ex-samurai debido a una doncella maldita...  

            Maldita chica Kamiya.  

            El ataque nunca llego. De repente, la puerta estalló abierta y se presentaron las siluetas de tres figuras contra la luz del vestíbulo de afuera. Sus pies se plantaron firmemente en la tierra y su actitud estaba enfadada y desafiante.  

            La figura pequeña en el medio, brillado ante los samuráis en el cuarto gritó ruidosamente, "¡Sueltalo, Nakamura! ¿Es a Kamiya Kaoru a quien quieres, no ? ¡Bien, aquí estoy! "  

            Shigeru abrió la boca.  

            ¡Maldita chica Kamiya!  

@ ----  

Notas de la autora:

Yup, He sido consciente de que la conducta de Kenshin en este fic es bastante patética ^ _ ^ he notado esto desde el capitulo 3 (¿pero es raro oír a alguien más decirlo, teehee?). ¿Y la razón? Bien, el propio Watsuki había dicho que "si [Kaoru] parece débil, es porque Kenshin y Sanosuke son demasiado fuertes." Así que supongo que los papeles se invirtieron con ese concepto aquí. Yo quise darle la oportunidad de revelar sus potenciales ocultos a Kaoru. Así que, pienso inconscientemente, hice demasiado pasivo a Kenshin para dar énfasis al vigor y determinación de Kaoru...  

Y, quizás, porque yo me había concentrado tanto en el retrato del carácter de Kaoru, abandoné desarrollar las personalidades de los caracteres de apoyo totalmente (ie Kenshin). Una Incompetencia de mi parte:) Gomen, gomen. ¿Darle más progreso a Kenshin en la historia? Hmm, quizás. Pero yo estoy sintiéndome muy comoda hablando de Kaoru todo el día:)  

¡Heehee, hay muchas personas realmente como Shigeru! ¡(el yay) Citando MaraJadeBlu, él es "un bastardo" malo, pero él es simplemente un bastardo amable! (inverosímil, yo sé). Quizá yo debo juntarlo con Kaoru... o quizás hacer pelear a Kenshin con el por Kaoru, ¿Cuál de los dos la conseguirá? :: Muahahaha::  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Notas de la traductora:

Gomen nasai, por la tardanza, es que he tenido mil y un cosas en la cabeza, por lo tanto no he tenido tiempo ni de traducir más capitulos ni de escribir los propios capitulos para mis fics, espero que les este gustando, no se olviden de dejarme su opinion ¿ne? 

Por cierto gracias por las amenazas de muerte si no sigo traduciendo :P de verdad me animan mucho  

Kary

Ja ne


	10. Capitulo 9: La Domesticación del Hitokir...

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo IX: La Domesticación del Hitokiri

Escrito por

 Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

A/N: Hmm, disculpen que este capitulo haya tardado tanto en llegar. Yo perdí el interes en esta historia por un rato (enganchada en varios culebrones... ellos son gravemente adictivos,). Bien, ahora aquí esta el capitulo  

Disclaimer: Una vez más, yo no poseo Kenshin (sorpresa, sorpresa!), heh.  

Advertencias: OOCness, como de costumbre. Por favor perdonen los errores gramaticales. ¿Mucho drama? Bueno en este capitulo… (tapa la boca). abundaran? Yo no sé... quizás. solo salió de esta manera, ya no puedo hacer nada (mis disculpas @ _ @). no sigas si sabes que van a tener problemas con esto.  

@ ----  

            Nakamura que siempre tenía cuidado en cubrir su fachada arqueo sus cejas y abrió la boca por un momento fugaz o dos. Habiendo visto tantos horrores en Bakumatsu, él no era un hombre fácil de sorprender. Pero en ese momento él miró fijamente a Kaoru algo maravillado, no creyéndose los intestinos de la muchacha y mucho menos su estupidez.   

            Los ex-samurais en el cuarto tomaron sostenimiento del puño de sus espadas, en espera de alguna instrucción de Nakamura, rápidamente. Su jefe levantó una mano y calmó a los hombres. Su bostezo fue reemplazado por una delgada sonrisa.  

            "Bienvenida querida. Creo que nunca antes me había dado tanta alegría recibir a un invitado imprevisto."  

            Él rastreó ligeramente el contorno de las mejillas de Shigeru con la punta de su daga. Kaoru rechinó sus dientes y brilló amenazadoramente a Nakamura, quince pies lejos de el.  

            "¡Detente en este momento! "  

            Dos samurais empezaron a moverse, pero una mirada de advertencia de Nakamura detuvo a los dos en sus pasos. Nakamura ensanchó una sonrisa rara y estrechó sus ojos enfadados en una sonrisa de desprecio enferma. ¿Cómo una pequeña y débil muchacha se atrevía a ordenarle que soltara a su cautivo? Necia. Ella pagará ardorosamente por eso.  

            Shigeru hacía todo lo posible para no estallar en risa. Estropearía el melodrama que Nakamura tenía tan cuidadosamente construido, y eso no sería en general algo bueno para el bienestar de Shigeru.  

            "Qué confianza tienes", Nakamura dijo crespamente. "¿Realmente piensas que yo dejaré ir a Shoiriki simplemente porque una muchacha me gritó? "  

            "Yo puedo hacer mucho más que gritar si así lo requiere la situación"  

            "No hay necesidad de eso" dijo Nakamura. "Ya no puedo usar más a Shoiriki; puedes recuperar a tu novio si ese es tu deseo. Sin embargo, claro, hay que pagar un precio"  

            Kaoru lo miro en la pregunta, pero permaneció callada.  

            "Tu", dijo Nakamura respirado, sus ojos ardiendo. "Carne por carne, querida. Tú te quedas, él se va."  

            Sanosuke caminó delante de Kaoru, mientras, apretando banda roja en su frente, la luz intensa de sus ojos advirtiendo la muerte sin dejar nunca a Nakamura.  

            "Ni siquiera pienses en eso", el ex-gángster gruñó. "Pones una mano sobre ella y yo mismo te enviaré personalmente directo al infierno y el más allá."  

            Nakamura levantó su brazo derecho y ondeó su mano descuidadamente. Dieciocho ex-samurais sacaron sus espadas de sus vainas simultáneamente, y el sonido resultante de metal sonando contra metal envió fríos mensajes a la espina de Shigeru. Seiji, Sano, y Kaoru cayeron de espaldas apresurándose en tomar su posición de batalla; ellos se colocaron espalda a espalda, formando un triángulo pequeño de defensa en el centro de la oscura cámara.  

            "¿Una última palabra? " Nakamura pregunto fríamente.  

            Sanosuke gruño una serie de insultos escandalosos. Shigeru rodó sus ojos color nuez-castaño.  

            La mano de Nakamura dio otro golpecito casual, y los dieciocho ex-samurais atacaron.  

@ ----  

            "¿Qué? " pregunto Kenshin grandemente, mientras, agarrando a Yahiko enérgicamente por los hombros. "¿Kaoru-dono salió con Seiji? ¿Ellos fueron se fueron a encontrar con Nakamura? "  

            Yahiko hizo una mueca de dolor. Las uñas de Kenshin se estaban clavando en la piel del muchacho, pero mordiendo su labio él se quedó callado; no quería parecer un niño pequeño y llorón. Pasando un registro al valor que tenía su alma de solo 10 años, él ya se había encontrado con los intensos ojos de Kenshin... pero sólo por un segundo. Los ojos de un hitokiri eran absolutamente demasiado para un muchacho de su edad.  

            "Sí", Yahiko contestó. "Ellos salieron hace aproximadamente quince minutos... Kaoru insistió en eso; Nakamura estaba a punto de matar a Shigeru."  

            Comprendiendo que él estaba hiriendo al muchacho, Kenshin aflojo su agarre en los hombros de Yahiko. Sin embargo, él se tensó a una vez más al oír mencionar del nombre de Shigeru. Cuando fue informado de que Kaoru se había aventurado en las manos de Nakamura, un destello frenético apareció en los orbes violetas de los ojos de Kenshin. Pero, al sonido del nombre de Shigeru, una sombra pálida de oro empezó a rezumarse en ellos.  

            _Ella arriesgaría todo… incluso... su vida,... sólo para salvarlo.   _

            Yahiko miró fijamente a Kenshin. ¿¿¡Por qué el idiota estaba esperando!?? Por todos los Cielos, Nakamura podría estar rasgando la carne de Kaoru  en este momento!

            "Kenshin", Yahiko siguió, mientras, consiguiendo su shinai y apretando su gi urgentemente. "Sano fue con ella, para que pudieran defenderse de los hombres de Nakamura hasta que nosotros lleguemos ", su pecho pequeño se infló de orgullo cuando él dijo esas palabras. "¡Pero tenemos que  ir enseguida, ella te necesita, Kenshin!"  

            _Una pasión muy fuerte... si ella está dispuesta a darlo todo por él... entonces ella debe...  _

            "Yahiko" dijo Kenshin, sus ojos un oro firme. "Seiji te dijo la nueva dirección de Nakamura ¿no? "  

            "Sí."  

            _... Ella debe amarlo más allá de la vida.  _

            "Llévame allá enseguida."  

@ ----  

            Seiji estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Su forma maciza parecía tener finalmente un buen uso. Él podía aplastar dos samurais con una mano gigante y su formidable patada era temida por todos (Nakamura lo evitó con cuidado). Su piel era tan gruesa que las katanas de los samurais tardaban mucho tiempo para poder lastimarla.  

            Sus colegas, sin embargo, no estaban disfrutando  tanto.  

            "¡Jou-chan! " Sanosuke gritó frenéticamente. Entre la confusión de la lucha, él había perdido de vista a la muchacha. Maldición. Si ellos se atreven a hacerle algo a ella...  

            Mordiendo su labio inferior, Sanosuke se movió con una velocidad desesperada, la sangre salía en grandes cantidades de las partes de su cuerpo donde las katanas habían logrado cortarle. Como de costumbre, él luchaba con las manos desnudas, y había abundante sangre manchando sus puños, incluso un pedazo de cerebro de alguien.

            "Encárgate de ese mocoso arrogante " murmuró Nakamura a un samurai cerca de el. El hombre cabeceó y se dio prisa dibujando su espada, asechando  calladamente a Sanosuke por la espalda, mientras, el ex gangster golpeaba a un samurai en el rostro. ¿Entonces?  

            "¡Sano, detrás de ti!" Kaoru dio una patada a la katana que el hombre sostenía en sus manos y luego conectó sus nudillos contra  la base de su nariz. Su cabeza voló al mismo tiempo que su nariz crujida audiblemente.   

            Sanosuke brilló por debajo de ella. "Si sobrevivimos a esto, yo voy a matarte", él el susurro.  

            "Ha", ella contestó.  

            Tirado en el suelo, el samurai (al cual Kaoru se había tomado la libertad de golpearlo salvajemente) abrió débilmente uno de sus ojos y apretó el sostenimiento en su katana. Brincando de repente a, sin prestarle atención a su nariz sangrante, él levantó su katana y la giro hacía abajo.  

            "¡Quítate de ahí tonta"  

            Kaoru se encontró de repente desprendida del agarre de Sano y en los brazos de un hombre. Firmemente alrededor de su cintura, con su brazo izquierdo, Shigeru estaba defendiéndola de tres samuráis que iban directamente hacía ella, mientras, sacaba su katana con una velocidad furiosa y una gran precisión. Sangre atravesó el aire abundantemente, y Kaoru rogó con mucha esperanza que esa sangre no perteneciera a Shigeru.  

            El hombre joven dio un grito de dolor cuando él cayó en el aire. Kaoru abrió la boca y rápidamente lo agarró para ablandar su caída. Él aterrizó suavemente en la tierra, mientras, tirándola con él. Cuando ella se arrodillo al lado del hombre caído, comprendió horrorizada que tenia una cuchillada profunda, fea que estaba diagonalmente desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera por la parte de la espalda.   

            El hakama blanco se mancho con sangre roja.  

            Ella vio a Nakamura yendo hacia ellos dos con la katanas en su mano, el goteo de sangre fresca en el suelo. Shigeru se esforzó dolorosamente por levantarse.  

            "Ésta es toda tu culpa", Nakamura le dijo. "Si hubieras acatado tranquilamente mi orden y mi demanda, él no se habría muerto."  

            "Yo estoy... lejos... " Shigeru abrió la boca, mientras , intentando soltarse "de... estar muerto."  

            "¡Tu... bastardo!" Kaoru gritó, a falta de una buena palabra. Su cara sin expresión y el destello de los ojos azules, ella saltó y se lanzó hacia el hombre alto, separando sus brazos y extendiéndolos para golpear la nariz del hombre.

            "No me engañas", Nakamura respiró. Él caminó rápidamente hacia un lado cuando Kaoru se acercó a y envió su puño hacía su estómago. Ella se agachó, asustada,  sangre brotando de su boca cuando ella reveló un débil gemido de dolor.  

            Los samurais restantes se detuvieron de repente de sus peleas, todos los ojos puestos en Nakamura y en la muchacha inmóvil que estaba en el centro de la cámara. El silencio llenó el cuarto. ¿Se había acabado la lucha? El objetivo de su jefe ya se había cumplido. Ellos esperaron por un signo de Nakamura.  

            "¿Ka... Kaoru? " Shigeru susurró, sus ojos abriéndose de forma extensa.  

            Con sus ojos azules, suplicantes, Kaoru llevo sus manos a su estómago y despacio se hundió en el suelo al lado de Shigeru. Ella abrió la boca dolorosamente para respirar mientras las lágrimas manchaban su visión. Con la sangre goteando de sus labios, ella calló inconsciente sobre la tierra, su pelo negro cubría su bonito rostro blanco y cadavérico en parte.  

            "¿Kaoru? " Shigeru repitió suavemente, tocando su mejilla con una mano temblorosa.  

            A unos veinte pies de lejos, Sanosuke miró fijamente la escena ante él, mientras rogando que todo fuera una vil mentira.  

_            No podía ser... ella no esta... yo quiero... Kami, por qué tiene que pasar esto...  _

            "¡¡JOU-CHAN!!!! "  

@ ----  

            Kenshin voló por las calles nocturnas de un Tokio oscuro, con Yahiko sujetándose herméticamente a él por su espalda. Ellos habían quedado en un silencioso mutuo acuerdo, Yahiko posiblemente no podría mantener el ritmo de Kenshin ni darle al mismo tiempo las direcciones, así que el hombre mayor se había ofrecido a llevar a cuestas al muchacho. El último acepto de mala gana, Yahiko pensó que era algo degradante. Pero el pensamiento de Kaoru desaparecida y tal vez moribunda lo calló.  

            "¡Derecha! ¡Dobla a la derecha! " dijo Yahiko gritado. El hombre pelirrojo se volvió abruptamente y casi tiró al niño de su espalda.  

            Kenshin no contestó. Sus ojos eran un oro firme, compuesto y calculador. El pensamiento de Kaoru herida no reflejaba pánico en sus ojos, sino una luz intensa de muerte cruel, implacable. Esos eran los ojos de un hitokiri.  

_            Quédate allí, Kaoru...  _

            Los pocos peatones en las calles pestañearon cuando vieron volar un borrón rojo más allá de ellos. Yahiko esperó por su vida.  

            "Dos bloques más y entonces doblas a la izquierda" Yahiko gritó.  

            _... Yo no le permitiré dar su vida por otro hombre.  _

            "Kenshin, a la izquierda" Yahiko le recordó. Kenshin obedeció rápidamente.  

_            Aun cuando desee darlo todo para estar con él y ser amada por él, yo todavía...  _

            "¡Allí!" Yahiko dijo. "¿Ves esa tienda gastada con dos nihontos en frente? "  

            Kenshin se lanzó hacia el lugar destinado y se encontró inmediatamente con dos guardias. Yahiko saco su arma de su espalda y empujó su shinai en el estómago de un hombre, mientras Kenshin rompía las costillas del otro hombre con un golpe salvaje. Los ojos de Kenshin se estrecharon.  

            _... Yo todavía seguiría amándola.  _

            "Ven, Kenshin", Yahiko corrió por el vestíbulo. "¡Vamos por Kaoru! "  

@ ----  

            "¡Kaoru! " dijo Shigeru llorado, agitándola por los hombro. "¡No lo hagas... no puedes... Anda, simplemente despiértate! "  

            Nakamura rodó sus ojos. _Sí, Shoiriki es un necio, cree que gritando ella volverá. Él aclaró su garganta. "Aten al muchacho cabeza de gallo", él les dijo a sus subordinados restantes. "Y limpien a la muchacha. Nosotros la envolveremos muy bien como un presente para Battousai."  _

            Ocho de los dieciocho samurais que originalmente permanecían asintieron con la cabeza, y tres de ellos se acercaron a Sanosuke (ninguno de ellos pudo asumir a Seiji que estaba de pie en una esquina como un idiota). Sanosuke estaba todavía en silencio en estado de shock. Cuando ellos torcieron sus manos hacía su espalda, sin embargo, se encontraron de repente tirados enérgicamente hacía atrás y gruñeron cuando se pegaron contra las paredes.  

            "Tu", Sano susurró, mirando fijamente Nakamura. "... bastardo."  

            Nakamura miro sobre su nariz al muchacho. "¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Hace solo unos minutos eras más altanero y agresivo."  

            Sanosuke estampó al hombre que esperaba confiadamente por él. Tres ex-samurais caminaron inmediatamente de forma protectora delante de Nakamura e interfirieron.   

            Entretanto, Shigeru que estaba distante a los acontecimientos del cuarto, tomó a Kaoru suavemente en sus brazos y acarició sus mejillas tiernamente.  

            "Kaoru... por favor, no te vayas... yo lo siento, yo realmente intenté salvarte, tu lo sabes... maldición, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Te  haz ido y eso no iguala a que si yo hubiera obtenido mi dinero... "  

            Shigeru suspiró y abrazó Kaoru más fuerte. Él no notó los gruñidos de dolor provenientes de Sanosuke cuando una katana hirió su brazo, y él no notó la puerta que era forzada al abrirse, revelando a un espadachín pelirrojo y un muchacho de diez años.  

            Kenshin observó la escena ante él calladamente. Shigeru estaba en el suelo acunando a Kaoru tiernamente, meciéndola suavemente de un lado a otro. Y Kaoru...  

            Kenshin estaba enfrente de Nakamura en un parpadear. La imagen de Kaoru muerta con rastros de sangre en la esquina de sus labios… su cerebro atestado lo empujó a una locura irrazonable. Y peor todavía... ella se murió en los brazos de otro hombre... alguien a quien ella amaba y quería... alguien a quien ella escogió incluso sobre la muerte...  

            La respiración de Kenshin aumento de forma salvaje y los ojos de Nakamura se ensancharon, era la primera vez desde Bakumatsu en que sentía miedo. Él finalmente había aprendido el porque muchos hombres no vivieron para contar el verdadero terror que es Hitokiri Battousai.  

            "Eres realmente una mujer muy tonta ¿sabes?" Shigeru continuó hablando suavemente, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Maldición que cosa tan tonta. ¿Acaso las muchachas como tú nunca aprenden? "  

            "Mou, que rudo. ¿Ese es el agradecimiento que yo consigo por venir a salvar tu vida?"  

            Shigeru detuvo su respiración y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. ¿Kaoru? ¿estaba viva? Ella se solto ("Deja de preocuparse por pequeñeces", ella le dijo), y se dio un masaje en su estómago que le dolía, gimiendo suavemente.  

            "¿Tu? ¿Tu? " Shigeru tartamudeado.  

            Kaoru le sonrió. "La salsa roja es a veces útil ¿no? " (Er... no es un juego de palabras pensó.)  

            "¿Tu? ¿Tu? " Shigeru la miró fijamente su cara enfadándose.  

            "Yo simplemente estaba teniendo un pequeño descanso y algo de actuación", ella explicó, mientras intentando levantarse. "Si Nakamura no pensara que yo estaba muerta, él no habría detenido la lucha y todos nosotros realmente estaríamos ahora mismo muertos. Claro, la herida y las lagrimas eran reales", ella frotó sus ojos. "Pero yo peleo mucho con hombres y esta no sería la primera vez en que me golpean en el estomago. Yo viviré."  

            "¡Tu... eres una idiota! " Shigeru grito, empujándola hostilmente. "¡Y yo estaba realmente angustiado por ti y me sentía culpable! Uf! "  

            "Hehe", dijo Kaoru, sonriendo con una dulzura sarcástica. "¡Por qué, Shigeru, yo no creí que te importara! "  

            "¡No me importa. Uf, yo no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ¿Tu… tu? "  

            Pero Kaoru había dejado de escuchar. Su atención cogida por el sonido de un corte de carne. Todos los ex-samurais en el cuarto estaban tirados (Seiji y Sano habían hecho bien su trabajo), y Nakamura estaba tirando en una piscina de color rojo sangre en el suelo, y Kenshin estaba por una vez sobresaliendo de el con su espada levantada.

            "¿Qué estas haciendo, Kenshin? " Yahiko gritó.  

            Kaoru abrió la boca. La espada de Kenshin... no estaba invertida.  

            "Hmm", dijo Shigeru, tocando su barbilla pensativamente. "Parece como si él fuera Battousai. Nakamura logro su deseo. Afortunado él."  

            "¡No! " Kaoru abrió la boca.   

            Nakamura se defendió frenéticamente lejos de la katana de Battousai, su cara una mezcla de sudor y sangre. "¡Escúchame, Battousai! ¡Yo soy un aliado! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡Únete a mi equipo, yo puedo ofrecerte el mundo, nosotros podemos derrocar a Meiji juntos! Ven aquí, yo estoy seguro de que no estas contento con el gobierno actual "  

            Los ojos de Battousai se estrecharon en las aberturas mortalmente cuando él giró su katana ensangrentado hacía abajo. Nakamura se movió rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. La espada del hitokiri se clavo en su brazo superior y él reveló un lamento chillando. Battousai levantó su espada una vez más para completar la muerte.

            "¡Kenshin! ¡Déjalo! " Kaoru se apresuró adelante y, sin mucha prudencia, agarró la coleta roja del hitokiri y la jaló. Cogido fuera de guardia, Battousai se tropezó al revés torpemente y mientras él recuperaba su equilibrio, Kaoru recogió una espada del piso y apuntó a la garganta de Nakamura.  

            "Ya has hecho bastante, Kenshin", ella dijo suavemente, mirando difícilmente a Nakamura. "Yo lo me encargaré de aquí en adelante"  

            Battousai agarró su muñeca firmemente, brillando descomunalmente a la muchacha.   

            "Nunca", él el susurro, "interfieras en la lucha de un hitokiri"  

            Los ojos de Nakamura pasaron del hitokiri a la muchacha, un destello escéptico volvió a sus ojos estrechos. Él se cambió al revés ligeramente...  

            "Ve a descansar un poco, Kenshin", dijo Kaoru, intentando guardar su voz firme cuando ella se encontró con la luz intensa de sus ojos. "Estas cansado... no estas bien"

            "Muévete", dijo Battousai brevemente. "Antes de que salgas herida."  

            "Yo lo he manejado sola hasta ahora, ¿no? No estaría bien detenerme a…"  

            "¡Muévete!"  

            "¡No quiero! gracias por tu ayuda, Kenshin, pero yo puedo terminar ahora con esto sola! "  

            "¿¡Por qué estas siendo tan terca!? ¿¡Por qué insistes en buscar una manera de hacerte daño!? "  

            "¡Porque yo no te permitiré matarlo, Kenshin! " ella gritó, perdiéndose. "¡Él no vale la pena! Yo no te permitiré regresar a ser Battousai sólo por un tonto bastardo como el! "  

            Kaoru abrió la boca, su mano derecha fue a su hombro izquierdo que sangraba, agarrándolo herméticamente. Nakamura había apuntado su katana hacía su cuello, pero la pérdida de sangre había manchado su visión. Battousai gruñó y giró su espada ferozmente hacía abajo, sus ojos nublados por la vista de la sangre de Kaoru.  

            Instintivamente, Kaoru se tiró a sus brazos y ellos dieron volteretas torpemente en la tierra. Shigeru corrió inmediatamente hacia adelante y golpeó a Nakamura estrellándole la mandíbula con su puño.  

            Battousai se recuperó instantáneamente de su caída y se volvió hacia la muchacha con ardientes ojos amarillos. Él la agarró furiosamente por sus hombros (causando que la herida se abriera más), tomando sus brazos firmemente para impedirle esforzarse con sus miembros, y la puso duramente en la tierra, tan enérgicamente que sus dientes se estrellaron.   

            "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso!? "  

            Cuando esas palabras dejaron sus labios, Kenshin lo sintió inmediatamente y soltó a Kaoru abruptamente, haciéndola tambalearse. Él la miró fijamente con anchos y horrorizados ojos que estaban volviendo a ser rápidamente violetas. Él caminó hacía atrás, reprochándose en seguida. ¿Cómo él pudo herir a Kaoru así...!?  

            "No te atrevas a disculparte", ella susurró. Kenshin abrió y cerró su boca mirando a su querida arrepentidamente. Los ojos de Kaoru se ablandaron y su corazón anheló el de él.  

            _Oh, Kenshin. No tienes que ser así todo el tiempo, sabes... Puedes reprimirme cuando lo merezco. Dejarme estropear por ti es divertido, pero por favor no lo hagas demasiado...  _

            Alcanzándolo tiernamente, ella lo tiró hacía si, su boca abajo y se encontró con sus labios inseguros. Él había estado respirando pesadamente, cuando sus labios se tocaron, su boca se partió.   

            Sano miró a los dos renegadamente. "¿No pueden elegir un peor momento para hacer eso? " él comentó al Shigeru que estaba cerca, el cual sonrió abiertamente.  

            No tomó mucho tiempo para que Kenshin le respondiera anheladamente a ella, buscando sus labios. Él la tiró completamente en su beso, ahondándolo con la caricia de su lengua. Años de equivocación tácita y deseos ocultos, mucho tiempo esperado se habían consumado finalmente en ese momento. Él desplegó una pasión y ardor que sorprendieron Kaoru. Sus labios hambrientos se partieron y sus lenguas se exploraron y se acariciaron libremente. Ella soltó un gemido suave contra sus labios llenando y despertando en su cuerpo con su toque sensaciones agradables que la hacían arquearse.  

            Cuando por fin ellos se separaron (Sano estaba taladrando su pie con bastante impaciencia), Kenshin comprendió finalmente por qué él la había empujado lejos de si tan cobardemente en el pasado. Él supo, quizás subconscientemente, que una vez sus labios se establecieran en los suyos, una vez que sucumbiera la pasión mutua, su corazón se ligaría para siempre al suyo. Ya no podría dejarla para ir a Kyoto con una despedida sin voltear atrás, ya no habría quien lo devolviera a sus días de errante.  

            Y, usando las formas de un rurouni, el aspecto de tal compromiso a la vida doméstica, asustaba a algunos. Él era un hitokiri y un rurouni no y no podían poseer una casa y los dos son algo socialmente incompetentes.   

            Pero, mirando fijamente a ella, los puros y felices ojos en ese momento, todas las dudas desaparecieron de su mente. Esta mujer merecía todo lo mejor en el mundo, y él haría hasta lo imposible para asegurarse de que ella estuviera contenta en los años por venir.  

            Ella lo había sellado para siempre con un simple beso.  

@ ----  

notas de la autora: Hmm. Sí, bien, ellos se besaron. Ya podrían haber notado esto, pero yo no hago mucho escenas serias románticas, donde ellos se besan... eso siempre me avergüenza y me hace sentir demasiado blanda :: rubor:: Así que yo hago un intento por evitarlas (prefiero la tensión romántica, hehe) pero por favor dejénme reviews y comentarios para que yo pueda trabajar en mis escenas de besos y así quizás pueda intentar hacer más de ellas en el futuro.  

Así como digo ¿muy melodramático, eh? ¡Yo lo siento! - _ - Perdón si les ha dado ganas de amordazarme. Este capitulo salio de esta manera, yo no sé por qué. Pero el próximo capítulo será corto y concluirá todo muy bien.  

¡¿¿De verdad, las personas me creyeron realmente cuándo yo dije que yo pondría a  Kaoru con Shigeru??? Oro! ¡Yo estaba bromeando! Quiero decir, ellos ni siquiera están enamorados...  

Notas de la traductora: 

Hola!! Disculpen por la tardanza es que tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora,  y la escuela me tiene loca, no tengo tiempo para nada, he tenido que ir traduciendo este capitulo a cinco minutos por día -_- patetico lo se pero no puedo hacer nada mejor. 

Espero que les este gustando, solo falta el epilogo y los bloopers, espero terminar de traducirlos antes de fin de año -_-' y por favor no se olviden de dejar su review que son lo único que me hace apurarme.

Kary

Ja ne   


	11. Capitulo 10: Epilogo

La Anomalía Anónima

Capitulo X: Epilogo

Escrito por

 Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Nota de la autora: Yo estaba re-leyendo el primer capitulo y vi que la primera escena no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el resto del fic (realmente no sabía para donde iba a llegar en ese momento). Por que yo escribí el fin relacionándolo con el capitulo de apertura de la historia. Si se han olvidado del capitulo 1 (lo cual no es demasiado sorprendente, ya que yo he sido muy perezosa con las actualizaciones), les recomiendo que lo lean nuevamente.  

Vayan a ver una imagen de Shigeru aquí: http://www.geocities.com/dora_chan03/colored/009.jpg O visiten mi galería del fanart la página principal es: http://www.geocities.com/dora_chan03 

Sessha piensa que él es un rival digno para Kenshin: -) Ahora, con esa imagen en su mente, sigan con la historia... 

Diclaimer: Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, pero si al muy talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki que me inspiro en este fanfic. :)  

@ ----  

                 Saito había llegado para arrestar a Nakamura luego de un momento. El último tuvo que ser arrastrado lejos de Battousai, un momento más, él habría estado muerto. Kenshin y compañía habían estado de pie en  silencio cerca del lugar cuando ellos observaron a los hombres de Saito arrastrar al inconsciente ex-samurai del cuarto.  

            "Deberías haberlo acabado" había murmurado Saito a Kenshin, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Habría hecho mi trabajo más fácil."  

            "Mientras nosotros lo amemos, no vamos a permitir a Kenshin ser Battousai sólo por tu causa", Sano había encrespado, cruzando sus brazos.  

            "No para mí,  idiota" chasqueo Saito "Pero si para el Japón."  

            Quince días después, Kenshin y Kaoru anunciaron su compromiso y planearon la ceremonia de la boda casi inmediatamente. Nadie se sorprendió... después de todo, ellos habían esperado mucho tiempo ya. Además Yahiko se enfadaba al ver sus muestras de cariño en la mesa del desayuno (Sanosuke, por otro lado, estaba muy entretenido y les insistía en que tomaran su relación a un  "nivel C", para la turbación de Kenshin y el agravio de Kaoru).  

            Ellos se casaron el 3 de agosto, del año Meiji 13, exactamente dos años desde que ellos se habían encontrado e inconscientemente entrelazaron sus destinos juntos. Aunque sólo sus amigos más íntimos fueron invitados, la ceremonia duró hasta bien entrada la noche y estaban cerca de medianoche cuando a Kenshin le fue permitido retirarse a su propio cuarto. El cansado rurouni abrió la puerta de papel delgado, y la vista que llenó sus ojos lo hizo despertarse al instante.  

            Kaoru estaba arrodillada en el suelo, esperando por él. El océano de sus ojos azules femeninos e inocentes lo buscaban vertiginosamente y Kenshin casi gimió –gravemente- (no iba a llegar tan lejos a desmayarse como un atrasado mental en su propia noche de boda). Temiendo que podría desmayarse si seguían estando de pie, él se dio prisa para llegar a su lado, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, y frotó su frente con sus labios.  

            "Kenshin", dijo Kaoru, sin dejar de suprimir una risita.  

            "¿Oro?" Kenshin se separo ligeramente, mirando hacia abajo a su novia,  mientras, arqueaba una ceja.  

            "Hehe... parecías tan deslumbrado hace un momento que pensé que podrías desmayarte."  

            "¡Oro!" Kenshin gimió. "Kaoru-dono, estás estropeando la tensión dramática... y yo simplemente me veía así por que ellos me hicieron tomar dos botellas enteras de sake... "  

            "Hmm... nosotros tendremos que trabajar más adelante sobre ese 'el dono' "  Kaoru murmuro ausentemente, cuando ella sintió unas manos retirar suavemente su obi. No tomó mucho tiempo para que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos, y sus labios viajaron de su boca a su nariz--sus sienes--sus mejillas—y entonces sus labios de nuevo, mientras cada uno de ellos se esforzaba por deshacerse de sus kimonos. Sus manos vagaron de sus hombros desnudos a sus brazos... y él retrocedió ligeramente cuando tocó la cicatriz desvaída que Nakamura le había hecho en su suave piel.  

            Sin embargo, su beso se profundizó en una intensidad casi salvaje, cuando él sentía el calor moderado de su cuerpo delicado cerca del suyo. Sus manos la exploraron tosca y casi hambrientamente, desplegando tal necesidad y deseo que estremeció a Kaoru y la asusto un poco. Kaoru abrió sus ojos fugazmente... y vio dentro de los ojos de su novio el principio de una llama ambarina creciente. Y por una vez, ella lo vio con anticipación.  

@ ----  

            Varias horas después, Kaoru se acerco más a Kenshin, su brazo izquierdo sostenía como almohadas su cabeza y la acunaba en su hombro. El cuarto estaba en un matiz negro y el único sonido audible era la respiración suave de Kaoru. Kenshin la miraba tiernamente, mientras, acariciaba sus mejillas de marfil suavemente con su mano callosa. Ella se movió adorablemente en su brazo, y la amatista en sus ojos nunca había estado tan luminosa o tan púrpura.  

            Hace años, Tomoe le había enseñado que matar para lograr la paz era una hipocresía y había separado al rurouni del hitokiri. Y ahora Kaoru... esta muchacha... esta mujer... había logrado de algún modo romper los tan cuidadosos principios que él había construido en sus diez años de vagar como un rurouni.   

            Ella se alteraba siempre que él se refiriera a si mismo como 'sessha', y él entendió finalmente el por qué. _A pesar de toda  la porquería de los 'sessha', eres solo  un espécimen vano de hombre, rurouni, se dijo Kenshin, agitando su cabeza ligeramente. En una mano, él era en todos los sentidos el humano más humilde en la vida para caminar con la cara en la tierra, rebajándose incluso más allá de la nada. Sin embargo, él tenía él deber de lograr la paz para una era y traer la felicidad a la humanidad... para abreviar, él se elevó a la posición de un dios.   _

_            No importa cuántos hombres hayas matado, no importa cuántas gotas de sangre hayas vertido, no importa cuántas vidas usted hayas destruido... tu eres sólo un hombre, Kenshin. Por pensar que tu solo con tu espada  puedes asegurar el futuro de personas... eres lejano, demasiado lejano y arrogante para distinguirte en la vida como un rurouni.  _

            Kaoru suspiró en su sueño, y sonrió ligeramente al sueño que ella estaba teniendo. Los labios de Kenshin se rizaron a cambio y él, también suspiró.  

            "_No para mí, idiota", Saito había dicho. "__Pero si para el Japón."  _

            En su carrera como el más temido hitokiri que haya pisado la tierra, él había luchado por un ideal que nunca llego, creyendo que mataba por el bien del Japón... para el futuro del Japón. Pero él no había comprendido que el futuro del Japón…es ella.  

            Las esposas, las hijas... las mujeres como ellas son el futuro del Japón. La fidelidad de Sanosuke, la peculiaridad de Megumi, y la obstinación de Yahiko son el futuro del Japón. Incluso el desgraciado de Shigeru (_ese bastardo mujeriego, gruñó Kenshin) es parte de ese futuro armónico. Su arrogancia... su risa... su inocencia... Japón no es Meiji o el gobierno. Japón simplemente es la constitución de plebeyos cotidianos y sus vidas.  _

            Tomoe le había enseñado que la muerte y la matanza no eran las únicas maneras de asegurar la paz, y Kaoru le había enseñado que a cambio ser errante no era la única forma de reparar los pecados del pasado.   

            "Gracias" él susurró, acariciando su pelo oscuro con sus labios.  

            "¿Por que? " ella masculló, mientras revolviendose.  

            "¿Oro? ¿¡Estas despierta!? "  

            "¿Qué era lo que me estabas agradeciendo? " pregunto ella, ahora curiosa. Ella se frotó los ojos y bostezó.   

            Él sonrió y la estrechó más cerca. "Por darme un hogar."  

            Kaoru se rió tontamente. "Eres bienvenido. Ahora si sólo te quedaras y no fueras a vagar de nuevo lejos de... "  

            "Yo no lo haré" él contestó serio. Entonces... "No después de... uh... que yo _realmente te he conocido por completo esta noche."  _

            Kaoru se ruborizó, alegre de que la oscuridad escondiera el rojo en sus mejillas. _¿Esa había sido una frase de doble sentido? ¿Y Kenshin está desarrollando un sentido de humor realmente??  _

_            Uno bastante elegante, si es por eso.  _

            "Usted está ruborizándose", él dijo, en un tono casi provocadoramente fastidiante.    

            Ella frunció el ceño a él en la oscuridad. "Bien, no puedo hacer nada. Yo no me esperaba eso de ti", ella murmuró, respondiendo a su comentario anterior.  

            "¿Oh, quieres decir sobre mi trabajo de esta noche? Bien, que puedo decir. Yo soy, después de todo, el gran Battousai", él sonrió abiertamente a ella, riéndose entre dientes entretenido como el rubor de ella aumentaba y se hacía más profundo.

            "¡¡Kenshin!! "  

            "Solo estoy bromeando, de gozaru. Yo me detendré si insistes, Kaoru-dono. "  

            Kaoru rodó sus ojos. "Veo que te has librado del 'sessha'... sin embargo nosotros todavía necesitamos trabajar más sobre 'el dono-' ".  

            "Hai, koshii".  

@ ----  

            Shigeru había cesado sus visitas al dojo porque Kenshin tendrían celos irrazonables siempre que la presencia del espía estuviera cerca. Así... en general, a causa de su propio bienestar Shigeru evitó acercarse a Himura, y realmente se unió a Sanosuke en un crucero corto por las islas del Pacífico. Seiji apareció luego de un rato... aunque grande y tonto, él tenía un alma bastante fiel, y había establecido una relación irregular de maestro/estudiante con Shigeru.   

            El ex-gángster y el espía nunca se tenían mucho respeto el uno por el otro (ambos temían que el encanto del otro playboy oscurecería el suyo propio), pero comprendieron pronto que ambos trabajaban increíblemente bien juntos. Con el amor de Sanosuke por la aventura y el amor de Shigeru por el dinero, este par se volvió famoso por ser los jugadores más infames en Asia oriental. Cuando regresaron para sosegar la aventura, a Tokio tres meses después del matrimonio de Kaoru y Kenshin, habían desarrollado de algún modo un respeto repugnante el uno por el otro.  

            Y una tarde, cuando Kenshin estaba fregando los platos en la cocina y Kaoru estaba ocupada en el dobladillando de sus kimonos, un invitado inesperado se paseó en su dojo. Él encontró a Himura en la casa y aclaró su garganta ruidosamente como una manera de anunciar su gran presencia.  

            "¡Shigeru! " exclamó Kaoru, cuando ella lo vio. Kenshin frunció el entrecejo al muchacho.  

            "Tiempo largo sin verte", Shigeru dijo. Él llevaba ahora una venda roja en la cabeza... igual a la de Sanosuke. Kaoru sonrió afectadamente a eso.  

            "Yo he oído que los dos están casados " dijo Shigeru descuidadamente.  

            "Sí... mañana sera nuestro tercer aniversario" Kaoru dijo alegremente, viendo a Kenshin con una brillante sonrisa luminosa.  

            "Ah, eso esta bien. Perdón por no haber asistido a su boda... yo estaba, er... ocupado" dijo Shigeru.  

            _... intentando impedir que Battousai le pateara el trasero, todos en el lugar (incluso Shigeru) pensaron.  _

            "¿Qué lo trae aquí esta noche?" pregunto Kenshin, su sonrisa inocente que no lograba engaña a nadie.  

            "Er... ¿yo puedo robarme a tu esposa durante la tarde?"   

            Los ojos de Kenshin se estrecharon cuando él apretó su agarre en el cuchillo de cocina que estaba a punto de lavar. Kaoru sudo una gota mientras veía a los hombres.  

            "Um... perdón, mala opción de palabras", dijo Shigeru, aunque él no estaba poniendo atención a la obvia amenaza silenciosa que los ojos de Kenshin le llevaban. "Yo quise decir... ¿puedo tomar prestada a tu esposa durante la noche? Tomará sólo una hora o dos."  

            "Shigeru", Kaoru advirtió fatigadamente.  

            "Perdón, perdón. Yo solo necesito que ella me acompañe un rato al consultorio de Megumi" dijo Shigeru, disfrutando obviamente que cuando él miró a Kenshin este le brillaba asesinamente a él.  

            "¿Por qué necesita que _ella lo acompañe? Yo lo vigilaré personalmente si usted tiene miedo de andar en la oscuridad o algo", Kenshin bufo condescendientemente.   _

            "Oh, no, no es eso. Sin embargo gracias por la oferta. Pero yo la necesito porque Megumi pidió específicamente su presencia"  

            "Condenado, ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes? " Kaoru murmuro. ¿_Solo **querías que Kenshin se alarmara no?  **_

            "No habría sido tan divertido", dijo Shigeru inocentemente.  

            "¿Y por qué Megumi lo envió para que viniera por ella? " exigió saber Kenshin enormemente.  

            "Porque yo estoy quedándome en su clínica y soy actualmente la única persona disponible. Ella tiene otros pacientes que atender y Sano esta... uh... ocupado en este momento."  

            Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta dónde Shigeru estaba, esperando por ella. "Yo regresaré pronto, Kenshin. Que Yahiko haga 500 toques con las espada mientras tu sigues con los platos."  

            "Yo iré contigo", dijo Kenshin rápidamente, mientras, se quitaba el delantal.  

            "No, esta bien", dijo Kaoru. "Yo pedí ver Megumi hace unos días y ella estaba ocupada, por eso envió a Shigeru para que me llamara ahora. Y yo necesito ver a Megumi solo es eso. No te preocupes... regresaré en una hora o dos."  

            El disgusto estaba claramente escrito en la cara de Kenshin, y Kaoru salió de la puerta (arrastrando a un Shigeru que sonreía  gloriosamente) apresuradamente, antes de que Kenshin pudiera pensar en una excusa válida para acompañarla.   

            Él le contó sus historias con Sano mientras ellos brincaban por las islas jugando y haciendo dinero. Con el aire de muchacho malo de Sano y Shigeru que aturdía con sus encantos, Kaoru no se sorprendió al oír que ellos eran un imán para las mujeres. Pero cuando Shigeru empezó a abarrotarla con las historias de las geishas con las que ellos se encontraron... Kaoru decidió que ya había aprendido lo suficiente de sus aventuras.  

            "A propósito", ella interrumpió rápidamente. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que 'Sano está ocupado'? Él nunca va a otro lugar que no sea un lugar de juego por dinero o a la clínica de Megumi. ¿Por qué él no es esta noche disponible para los enviados de ella? "  

            Shigeru dudó (aunque sólo fugazmente... él tomó el placer del chismorreo). "Oh, ¿No lo has oído aun? Megumi y Sano tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte el otro día... porque ella encontró una carta de amor de una de las geishas que conocimos en el bolsillo de su camisa. No era muy importante, realmente... él solo se olvidó de tirarla, eso es todo. No le gustó realmente esa geisha. Pero Megumi... bien, tu conoces a  Megumi."  

            "... y? " Kaoru incito, ahora bastante curiosa.  

            "Bien, ella le gritó a él por vivir su vida tan incompetentemente y le dijo que él nunca encontrará a una mujer respetable para casarse. Él le gritó como respuesta y dijo que ella no era del todo respetable, con eso del negocio de opio y todo. Entonces esta noche, él salió fríamente antes de la cena, exigiendo tener una cita"  

            Kaoru caminó en  pensativo silencio. "Sin embargo, el no lo hará."  

            "Claro que no. Ese idiota probablemente está enfurruñándose sólo, en alguna barra barata"  

            Kaoru suspiró, sintiéndose muy vieja y muy sabia de repente. Ella recordó hace tres meses... esa noche cuando ella tuvo un encuentro similar en la clínica de Megumi. Fue entonces cuando Megumi plantó la semilla de la duda en el corazón de Kaoru con respecto al afecto de Kenshin por ella. Y luego, llego la intrusión súbita de Shigeru en sus vidas, haciendo el mundo de Kaoru y Kenshin un infierno emocional.  

            Pero también aportó a la formación de la pareja que ellos eran hoy. Kaoru sonrió cuando ella pensó en la arrogancia de Sano y en la obstinación de Megumi.  

         _   Ahh, ella es muy juiciosa. Esos idiotas locos enamorados. Yo recuerdo esos buenos tiempos…_

@ ----  

            Kaoru se sentó en la silla examinatoria en la clínica de Megumi. Ellas estaban solas en el cuarto (Shigeru había permanecido diplomáticamente en el cuarto de espera) y la doctora zorra había terminado de examinarla.  

            "¿Bien? " Kaoru preguntó  nerviosamente.  

            Megumi parecía miserable y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero ella logro mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a la luz del descubrimiento presente. "Es positivo, tanuki-chan. Totalmente positivo."  

            El aire parecía haber desaparecido del cuarto por un largo momento, largo. Kaoru miró fijamente a Megumi que parecía muda por el susto.  

            "¿E…en serio? ¿No estas… no estas bromeando o algo así? "  

            Megumi irrumpió en un sollozo y tiró sus brazos alrededor de Kaoru. "¡¡Vas a ser madre, Kaoru!! "  

            "Yo voy... voy a ser madre", Kaoru repitió, tomada desprevenidamente.  

            Megumi se rió ligeramente entre sus aspiraciones y ella apretó a Kaoru más fuerte. Ella normalmente no desplegaría tal afecto abiertamente, pero esa semana le había provocado un choque emocional. Maldito bastardo cabeza de gallina.  

            "Yo voy... voy a ser madre... " Kaoru repitió de nuevo, como si la verdad la hubiera golpeado. "¡Yo! ¡yo voy... voy a ser madre! "  

            "¡Estoy tan contenta por ti... espera a que Kenshin se entere! " Megumi se separo, ligeramente avergonzada de su conducta tan atípica. "¡Él va a preocuparse por pequeñeces, y va a estar dementemente sobre protector contigo durante los próximos seis meses! Bien, él ya es así, sin embargo, él va a ser peor cuando sepa sobre el pequeño que llevas... "  

            Kaoru sonrió abiertamente, iba a repetir el hecho de que ella iba a ser madre, pero vio los ojos de Megumi. Ellos estaban llenos de lágrimas luminosas... lágrimas felices que velaban las oscuras penas por debajo.  

            "Dime… ¿dónde esta Sano? " dijo Kaoru descuidadamente. "Quiero compartir esta noticia con el también".  

            La cara de Megumi se oscureció. "Él esta... ocupado, en este momento."  

            Kaoru levantó una ceja. "Oh,  ¿quieres decir con mujeres y esas cosas? "   

            Megumi retrocedió. "Sabes cuales son sus repugnantes cualidades", ella se mofó, echando su pelo de seda a un  lado.  

            Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "Bien, obviamente. ¿Qué esperabas? "  

            Megumi pestañeó. "¿Qué? "  

            "Megumi", empezó Kaoru, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño. "El hombre en cuestión... el hombre por el que estas triste en este momento, es tres años más joven que tu. Esta claro que no puedes esperar la misma madurez de su parte como la que tendrían los hombres de tu propia edad. ¡Quiero decir, Sano realmente es un muchacho, un hombre... él todavía es joven e inquieto, naturalmente él va a experimentar con mujeres diferentes antes de establecerse finalmente con una! "  

            Cada palabra parecía apuñalar el alma de Megumi y la doctora parecía como si ella no supiera si estar enfadada o estallar en las lágrimas. Kaoru sentía pena por ella, pero no obstante siguió:  

            "La vida simplemente está empezando para él y él es inconstante y vano. Después de todo, Megumi, él sólo tiene 21 años. Él tiene todo el tiempo del mundo; ¿por qué debe dejar el bosque por tan solo un árbol? Como dice el refrán. Ésa es su filosofía por el momento, y si esperas mas de el, vas a sufrir un desilusión innecesaria "

            Megumi miró fijamente a Kaoru, y pestañeó, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ese discurso le sonó el familiarmente agónico... Megumi retrocedió. Despues de todo, todo lo que se hace se regresa. Maldición. Esa tanuki tiene una memoria demaciado buena.  

            Kaoru siguió muy seria, ignorando el horror disimulado en los ojos de Megumi.  

            "Siento mi elección de palabras, Megumi... son un poco crueles, yo lo sé, pero no pude resistirme." -- risita--"Pero lo que en realidad estoy intentando decir es que... Sanosuke siempre ha sido un mocoso arrogante y él siempre ha sido inconstante con las mujeres. Ninguna muchacha alguna vez a durado más de una semana con él. La única muchacha con la que él trata de no ser inconstante... eres tu. Él ha deseado a centenares de mujeres, pero él sólo se ha enamorado de una en su vida."  

            Kaoru le dio a la doctora zorra una sonrisa calurosa.  

            "Simplemente se paciente con él, Megumi. Y ya verás."  

@ ----  

            Shigeru camino hasta la casa de Kaoru. Ella no le había dicho aun las noticias sobre su bebé... quería que Kenshin fuera el primero en oirlo.   

            "Dime, Shigeru", empezó agradablemente Kaoru. El saber que iba a convertirse en madre, de algún modo la había puesto de un excelente humor  "¿Recuerdas ese momento, hace tres meses cuándo desafiaste a Nakamura por mí? "  

            Shigeru cabeceó indiferentemente. "Claro. Como podría olvidarlo... aun guardo las cicatrices de ese momento"  

            "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso estabas enemorado de mi? "  

            "Claro no" resopló Shigeru. "Yo sólo era parte de ese plan porque Nakamura me pagaba... nunca pensé en matar a nadie. Yo soy un espía, no un asesino. Tienen a Battousai para ese tipo de trabajo"  

            Kaoru le frunció el ceño.  

            "¿Por qué me lo preguntas? " dijo Shigeru, ignorando la luz intesa de ella. "No me digas que estas enamorada de mi. Ahora que Nakamura no me paga, no sé si quiero arriesgar mi cuello por tener algo con la esposa de Battousai. Aunque es una perspectiva bastante agradable" él sonrió graciosa y abiertamente.  

            Kaoru lo miró ceñuda, ruborizándose ligeramente en la oscuridad. "Eres un retrasado mental", ella chasqueó "Solo iba a preguntarte si podrías hacerme un favor. Realmente, es para Sano."  

            "¿Voy a cobrar?" --inocentemente.  

            "No", Kaoru respondio chasqueando la lengua. "¿Cuál crees que es el significado de la palabra 'favor'? "  

            "Un eufemismo para decir 'soborno' " él contestó automáticamente. "Sin embargo ¿qué es lo que ibas a preguntarme?"  

            "Bien, ya que te has convertido en una persona tan talentosa para poner a las personas celosas, pensé que quizás podrías ayudar a Sano y  a Megumi un poco."  

            Shigeru la miró fijamente enfadado, como si ella estuviera delirando. "¿Estas bromeando mujer? Sano me desollará vivo."  

            Kaoru se rió disimuladamente. "De todas formas, ni siquiera tuviste miedo de la ira celosa de Battousai."  

            "Battousai es diferente" murmuro Shigeru. "Sano realmente es... bien, um... una persona… un compañero... eso. Diablos..."  

            "¿Quieres decir 'amigo'? " sugirió Kaoru secamente.  

            "Como quieras llamarlo"  

            "De acuerdo, bien. Si no quieres ayudar a Sano y a Megumi... bien, todavía estan Misao y el oh-tan-exasperante Aoshi en Tokio."  

            Shigeru se volvió y le estrechó sus ojos a ella. "De ninguna manera. Misao no es el tipo de mujeres que me gusta seducir. Y no pienso que sería divertido ver a Aoshi ponerse celoso... Battousai era mucho más divertido de fastidiar."  

            "¿No entonces? " Kaoru hizo una pausa pensativamente. "¿Y que tal Yahiko y Tsubame? Ellos necesitan una ayuda mayor, también".  

            Shigeru palideció y la miró con fiereza; Kaoru estalló en un ataque de risa. Los dos continuaron caminando por la callada calle de Tokio, desarrollando despacio e ignorantemente una rara amistad, que se mantendría firme durante los años por venir.  

@ ----  

            "¿¡Orooooooo!? " Kenshin chilló. "¿¡¿¡Sessha va a ser padre!?!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Sessha!?!?!?!? "  

            Kaoru gimió, a pesar de su deleite. "Y nosotros regresamos al 'sessha' de nuevo."  

            "Gomen... fue una recaída momentánea. ¡Pero... yo voy a ser padre! ¿Yo!! Sessha va a ser padre!! ¿Eh, es verdad Kaoru? Yo voy a ser padre! "  

            "Sí, Kenshin, yo ya lo he oído"se rió Kaoru, su cara brillante de alegría por el hecho de ser madre.  

            "¡Oroo! ¿¡Kaoru-dono, qué está haciendo!? ¡Estas de pie aquí en el patio con sólo dos capas de kimono! ¿Y si agarras un resfriado? Sessha haría un Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu en si mismo si eso pasará. Ve a tu cuarto y descansa, yo ire enseguida, te haré al instante un poco de sopa de pollo caliente. ¿Qué fue lo que Megumi-dono dijo? Tal vez deberiamos ir con el Dr.Genzai para que te revise también. ¿Cuándo podríamos hacer la cita? ¡Tus mejillas están demasiado pálidas, debes comer bien y más esta noche! ¿Ya has pensado en el nombre del bebé? "  

@ ----  

            Kaoru se acomodo cómodamente en los brazos de Kenshin en la noche. La profecía de Megumi había sido verdad, él ya había empezado a preocuparse por pequeñeces irrazonables con respecto a ella. Y aunque ella pensó que podría llegar a ser irritante a veces, no obstante, estaba emocionada por sus cuidados y su preocupación.  

            Recordó exactamente las preguntas que se hacía hace tiempo con respecto a lo que sentía y veía Kenshin cuando la miraba. Él siempre había tenido cuidado por mantener y ahorrar una distancia... como si ella se rompiera bajo su toque. Ella era la muchacha inocente que él necesitaba proteger y la diosa a la que el le rendía culto desde lejos.  

            La aparición de Shigeru le proporcionó a Kaoru los medios necesarios para traer su potencial adelante y darle la confianza que le faltaba al rurouni. Ahora, mirando fija y reflexivamente en sus orbes purpúras, ella supo que él la veía simplemente como a una mujer. Una mujer que él quería amar, una mujer que él necesitaba acariciar.  

            "Gracias" dijo ella ausentemente, sin pensarlo.  

            "¿Por que, koshii? " él masculló soñolientamente.   

            _Por amarme desde antes.  _

            "Por ser un baka tan adorable"  

            Kenshin abandono. "No hay problema, Kaoru. Cuando quieras."  

@ ----  

Nota de la autora: Yo espero no haber defraudado a nadie con el final. Siempre tiendo a ponerme muy sentimental hacia el fin, e intenté abstenerme de hacer eso aquí, pero no sé si funcionó. ¿Una continuación? Quizás... no sé. Tal ves me aventure ha hacer uno probablemente  porque extraño a Shigeru y quiero verlo y Kaoru también de nuevo en acción ^ _ ^   

Una nota sobre Seiji: Algunos de ustedes preguntaron por qué él le era tan fiel a Shigeru, aunque él era un sirviente asignado por Nakamura. Bien, cuando yo hice su carácter, la idea yo la tenía en Hagrid (de Harry Potter) o algo así en mente. Él era grande (y tonto, sí) pero no malo. Él no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Nakamura, y Shigeru lo divirtió y no abusó de el, por eso él le era fiel a Shigeru.  

 ¡Kary está traduciendo La Anomalía Anónima en español! ¡Vaya con ella! Los lectores Latinos, verifiquen aquí: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=825650  

Por último, quiero disculparme a todos usted por no agradecerles por su revisiones durante el último mes... yo estaba fuera del país y tenía internet solo para acceder por medio tiempo. Así... que perdón - (  

Nota de la traductora:

SI!!!!!! Al fin!!!! Bueno no, no al fin, falta poco de verdad, gracias por su apoyo a todos, y ahora vayan a ver el siguiente capitulo que es muy divertido, no puedo creer que se acabo ;_; por cierto, dejen sus reviews en este capitulo antes de pasar al otro ok? ^_^

Kary

Ja ne 


	12. Capitulo 11: Bloopers, agradecimientos, ...

La Anomalía Anónima

Bloopers, agradecimientos, etc

 Escrito por

 Dora-chan

Traducido por

Kary

Para aquéllos que han leído mis fics de Ranma 1/2, sabran que me gusta agregar uno o dos   "Bloopers " al final de cada capitulo. Ellos son muy, _muy tontos, pero muy divertidos de escribir ^ _ ^ yo no los iba a hacer para este fic, pero ciertos lectores sometieron las escenas de " metedura de pata"  en sus reviews, y yo tenía que ponerlos aquí (no pude resistirme). Espero que a estos criticos no les importe :)  _

Capítulo 5  

            "Usted no debe hacer eso", él dijo bruscamente. "Provoca a Battousai para estropearlo... "  

"¿Q- que? " ella abrió la boca.  

Desanimado por su propia tontería, Kenshin saltó rápidamente fuera de ella y aterrizó casi tres pies lejos de ella (para evitar extensas tentaciones, probablemente). Él agitó su cabeza y ondeó su mano frenéticamente.  Él parecía buscar una excusa desesperadamente para salir de apuro.

"¿Oh, el lavado? Le oigo llamar mi nombre... "  

[Dado por MaraJadeBlu]  

Capítulo 7  

Un silencio largo, frío llenó el cuarto. Entonces, finalmente...  

"Quita tus manos de mí."  

Kenshin la miró fijamente. "¿Q-qué?"  

"Quita tus manos de mí."  

Ella empujó sus manos fuera de si y caminó lejos de él. Resbalando la puerta abierta, ella salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando a un  rurouni solo en la oscuridad.    

El rurouni se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta en enmudecida melancolía por un momento largo. De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Kenshin se encontró mirando fijamente, una vez más a Kaoru.  

"No, espera" Kaoru murmuro. "Éste es mi cuarto. Así tu—sal de aqui. ¡¡FUERA!! "  

Cuando Kenshin salió del cuarto, Kaoru le dio un puntapiés en el trasero y él cayo en la tierra.  

[Dado por Marstanuki.]  

[La nota: yo estaba sorprendida (& ligeramente tranquila ^ _ ^) de que nadie notará esta metedura de pata. En esa escena, en la cual Kenshin & Kaoru estaba hablando en su cuarto, no tevo sentido el que ella saliera del cuarto y dejará  Kenshin ahí durante la noche ^ _ ^;;]  

Capítulo 8  

"En último lugar arriésgate", Nakamura murmuró. "Yo admiro un desafío así, pero no cuando viene de  mis espías. No es una calidad muy adecuada en un espía, sabes"  

Una pausa.  

            "Dile a la muchacha Kamiya que venga mañana por la noche a Bonsai"  

   Shigeru lo miró silenciosa y fijamente por un largo momento. Él no vio ningún punto siendo melodramático y proponiendo un combate ingenioso.  

"No" él simplemente contestó.  

Nakamura levantó la daga pequeña, mientras miraba hacia abajo al muchacho con desdén. 

"Me engañas. Simplemente no me podrías mentir, Kaoru llegará y entonces hará una tiempo para el. Ahora yo no tengo ningún motivo para intentar matarte... hasta que Battousai venga a salvarte en el próximo capítulo."  

"Oh." Shigeru hizo una pausa. Maldición.  

[Inspirada por SALVIA]  

General (Capítulo 1, quizás…)  

Una conversación entre Shigeru y Seiji cuando ellos estaban de pie en la cámara oscura de Nakamura...  

Shigeru: Nakamura, puede * alborotar *.  

Seiji: Alborotar, alborotar...  pienso que le gustaría * gritar *

Shigeru: Probablemente él quiere hacer algún *daño *.  

Seiji: Él tiene muy poco * encanto *.  

Shigeru: Estas dotado para la rima.  

Seiji: Sí, sí, desde hace tiempo.  

Nakamura: ¡Bastante de eso!  

Shigeru: ¿Hay mas piedras por delante?  

Seiji: ¡Si todos nosotros estaremos muertos!  

Nakamura: ¡Ninguna rima mas, te lo advierto!  

Seiji: ¿Alguien quiere un cacahuete?  

Nakamura: ¡DYEEAAHHHHHH!!  

[La nota: el hehe... he mirado a _The Princess Bride_ desde hace tanto que ya perdí la cuenta... en alguna parte de dobles dedos, pienso...]  

[Nota de la traductora: siento que la última parte no quedara tan bien, pero no pude hacer que las frases rimaran, gomen ^_^]

Esto es por ahora. Yo agregare probablemente más si los criticos me dan mas ideas o algo:)  

@ ----  

Una nota sobre el titulo: Hehe, cuando yo escribí el primer capítulo, tenía el pensamiento de un titulo digno, por eso lo llame "La Anomalía" Anónima que es simplemente una manera elegante de decir "desconocido" ¿Hehehe... nadie lo penso? O pensaron que el titulo tenia un significado profundo...  

@ ----  

 La ultima nota de la autora: Pienso que ya agradeci a todos. Si yo olvide su nombre … me disculpo - _ - yo tenía que pasar por unas 266 revisiones se hace muy tedioso luego de un rato… sessha tiene muy poca antención :: mueca tímida::). una vez más, gracias por leer este fic... y por divertirse mientras duro ^ _ ^   

Un comentario final: ¡... Kaoru da una patada en el trasero!!!  

Nota de la traductora:

AHORA SIIIIII!!!!!! Al fin!!!! Tanto trabajo y ya llegue al final ;_; no lo puedo creer, traducir esta historia me a tomado tiempo, sangre, sudor, y gramdes cantidades de cafeína :P pero a ya a llegado a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado tanto la historia como la traducción, para mi ha sido genial y le agradezco a Dora-chan por permitirme traducir su historia tan fabulosa.

Se suponia que arriba en la nota de la autora, iban los agradecimientos a las personas que la ayudaron y les dejaron reviews en su historia original en ingles por lo tanto me parecio tonto ponerlo, a cambio pondre los agradecimientos para todos ustedes que dejaron sus mensajes tan lindos, tanto yo como Dora- chan estamos muy agradecidas, ella por su credito como escritora y yo por el de traductora.

Ahora muchas gracias a:

Vicky, pamky, Rin, Somi, Megumi, Susy, Saku, Kaily, mer, smcg2, Nakuru- Tashida, shiomei, Hitokiri Lady, soyla, monica, karla, mireya, Akire777, seppel, nancy, 55%, sakura, Hitokiri Hatokou, Gaby-chan, Andrea, dulce, Cherry-dono, Kaoru Himura, Julieta F, Laie Himura de Fanel, Hikari, Natsuki, Minako, Kaori, bla, Sakura-chan, Sakura Kinomoto, Vero-chan y Carolina que han dejado muy amablemente sus mensajes y a Fenika, Faviola, Kaoru Sagara, Marina Himura, Dominika, Roxy, Yoyomi y Gabriela que me han mandado emails a lo largo de toda esta travecía. Si no fuera por ustedes, con sus mensajes, animos, cariños, apoyo, amenazas de muerte :P no habría terminado de traducir esto, disculpen si no les doy un agradecimiento individual como normalmente lo hago en mis historias, es que con esta he ido algo apurada y sin mucho tiempo, pero igual los quiero. 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y dejen sus reviews!!!

Pd: Si Dora-chan se decide ha hacer una continuacióon de esta historia tengan por seguro que la traducire ^.~

Kary

Ja ne


End file.
